Fifty Shades of Firsts
by AnnieSteeleGrey
Summary: Anastasia Steele is hired to work at a large accounting firm in Seattle. Christian Grey is her boss's biggest client. What happens when Christian comes face to face with his auditor's PA for the first time after an impromptu visit at the firm? NO CHEATING, I promise. Characters belong to EL James. Story belongs to ... well, me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all. This is my very first attempt at writing fiction. I've finally mustered up the courage to put down on paper what has been driving me crazy in my head. This has been a form of therapy for me, a much-needed outlet to channel out many emotions as life has dealt me with alot of curve balls these last few years. I will try my best to update regularly and not keep you hanging. I hope you enjoy. **

_Ana's pov_

It's my first day of work at one of Seattle's largest Accounting and Auditing Firms, Young and Hudson LLP. Alan Young is co-founder and senior partner and as of today, my new boss. I haven't the slightest idea on how an Accounting Firm operates or what my new position entails since I majored in English Literature. I must remind myself why I let Kate talk me into applying for this job. Ah yes, the much-needed income.

Her father, founder of Kavanagh Media, is a well-respected client of Alan's who initially offered the almost vacant position to Kate. Unbeknownst to him she already had an internship lined up at _The_ _Seattle Times_ after graduation and since I was in desperate need of a job, Kate's father called-in a favor and referred me instead. Never in a million years did I think Alan would ever consider hiring me as his personal assistant as I have zero experience or knowledge in the Accounting field. To say that I'm under qualified is an understatement. Yet here I am, getting ready for my first day at Y&H.

My first week went surprisingly smooth. Marty, Alan's soon to be retired assistant, kindly walked me through everything and made sure that I was properly settled in. She gave me a detailed rundown of all that the job requires. I'm not going to lie; I have my work cut out for me. Here I thought I was only going to be sorting out mail and bringing Alan his coffee. Turns out I will be proof reading financial statements, proposals and engagement letters, updating my boss' itinerary, setting up conference meetings and calls, overlooking his expense reports, and of course handling the dreaded filing. The list goes on and on and I'm exhausted just thinking about.

By Friday I'm in my element, and although I know this job only serves as a means to an end, I feel confident that I will thrive here. I was also thrilled to learn that Y&H has an entire editing and publishing team overlooking the corporation's web page, press releases, as well as their internal and external newsletters. This is something I can see myself moving towards down the line as it is right up my alley.

Today is Marty's last day at the office, so I'm grateful that it's been the slowest day of the week so far. The timing of my hire comes at a rather hectic time as we are nearing the end of the second financial reporting quarter. As I prepare to submit Alan's weekly time sheet to internal accounting it occurs to me that this man has worked close to eighty hours this week. _When does he sleep?_ Talk about dedication, but then again with his job title it seems fair to say that the hours and responsibility go with the territory.

"Girls, what do you think of this new tie I just bought," he asks as Marty and I make our way back to our cubicle from lunch. "So I can restrain my wife to the bed." Alan jokingly shares with us while we both gasp while I turn red like a tomato.

"I'll miss working for you," Marty smiles back in response. That's all she has to say? I decide not to leave well enough alone and my attempts to play along completely backfire on me.

"Why don't you use handcuffs instead?" I blurt out before I could even filter my thoughts. Damn, I should think before I speak sometimes, both Alan and Marty's eyes widening in shock.

"Oh oh … you shouldn't have said that," she warns, shaking her head as Alan laughs his head off. "Such thought, not wise to have voiced it in front of this one over here."

"Never joke about _matters of the bedroom_ with the boss," now she tells me. "He'll never let you live that one down." I know now that I just shot myself in the foot. Marty assured me that although he's a flirtatious joker, it's all harmless and in good fun. Though something tells me that my handcuffs remark is going to come back to bite me in the behind somehow. Much to my dismay, I realize I still have so much to learn. My smart mouth is surely going to get me in trouble one of these days.

_Christian's pov- weeks later_

"Andrea, these fucking numbers don't add up. Get in here." I order through the intercom, running my hands through my hair in frustration. I seriously need to get a new submissive, the fucking tension is killing me. I need to take this anger out on someone otherwise I might end up in jail for murder.

"Mr. Grey?" Andrea peeks in through the doorway.

"Andrea, get Alan Young on the phone now. Our financial statements need to be revised again!" I don't pay my accountant a pretty penny to fuck up like this, especially now that I have the IRS breathing down my neck. To his defense, Alan is so tied up, much like myself, that he delegates all his dirty work to that new cocky little prick intern Colin. The kid seriously can't add for shit.

"Mr. Grey, I can't reach Mr. Young, should I leave a message?" The fucker is avoiding me.

"Don't bother Andrea. I'll call his direct line from my blackberry." That should get his fucking attention.

"Alan Young's office, how may I help you?" A female voice answers. Who the fuck is this? Some new assistant of his takes my call at my third attempt to reach him.

"Is Alan in the office today? Why isn't he taking my calls? I need to speak to him _now!_" I growl. I know I come off arrogant and conceded but I don't give a fuck. She gives me some bullshit excuse about Alan having his calls forwarded to her.

"And you are?" I fucking can't stand not knowing who I'm speaking with.

"This is his new assistant, Anastasia Steele." New assistant? Interesting. I take the opportunity to mess with her head.

"New assistant eh?" She doesn't respond. "I see... figures," she huffs on the other end and I know I've pissed her off. What else is new? I'm a cocky prick I know, but in my world this is how shit gets done if you expect people to jump at your every command.

"I'm sorry you said your name was?" She snaps back. Is she fucking serious? She obviously has no fucking clue who she's talking to. It doesn't take a genius to know I'm the Grey in Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. _I wonder if she's a brunette._ _Shut that shit down Grey, now's not the time to get your head in the gutter. _

"I didn't." _Two can play this game sweetheart. _You can't outsmart me. When it comes to war of words I always win baby. She remains quiet. Enough of the bullshit, time to cut to the chase.

"Tell Alan it's Christian Grey. He knows I don't like to wait. Oh and Ms. Steele, make it fast, I don't have all day." She huffs and wisely doesn't respond. _Oh baby, that's right you don't want to play with fire. I would take great pleasure in punishing you._

"Grey!" Alan's voice startles me out of my wicked thoughts. I didn't realize my call had already been transferred. "What the fuck Alan, are you trying to give me a coronary?"

"Listen Grey, I've been revising your statements all morning, I think Colin send you the wrong draft." No fucking shit! "I figured you'd be calling back."

"Alan I need these reports yesterday. I have a lunch meeting with Carrick and I need these signed, sealed and delivered before I leave." There's a sigh on the other end and I can tell he's lighting a cigarette. He should seriously quit that shit.

"Grey you're putting me in a corner here." Yea, tell that to the IRS.

"Alan you need to fire that dick Colin, he's not cut out for the job. He clearly has no fucking idea what he's doing." Alan doesn't disagree.

As he's pondering his next move my mind goes back to his assistant and her smart mouth. What did she say her name was? Anastasia Steele. My palm is twitching just thinking about her voice and with the mood I'm in today I'd love for nothing more than to spank the living shit out of her. Perhaps Taylor can arrange to take me over to Y&H to pick up the documents in person so I can get a closer look at this Ms. Steele.

"Hey Alan, this new assistant of yours, is she hot?" _What the fuck am I doing?_ The quicker I get a new sub the better. Alan's laughing so hard he chokes on the cloud of what I'm guessing is cigarette smoke. And by hot he knows I mean brunette. He's the only one apart from Elliott and Elena that knows I have a penchant for brunettes. The rest of the world thinks I'm gay.

"She's _way_ too good for _you_ Grey." He chuckles. _Fucker._ Translation: She's a brunette _and_ she's hot. And now I need to adjust my pants. _Down boy!_ I've known Alan for years; he's known Carrick even longer. Carrick introduced us when I first started my own business. Mergers and acquisitions are his main area of focus and expertise. He's simply put, the best at what he does.

He's the only business associate of mine that shoots me smart ass remarks and gets away with it. Now, almost six years later we're practically buddies and speak freely to each other, no formalities.

"Maybe I should make a pit stop and see for myself." I'm disgusted with myself. I sound more like a frantic teenager with raging hormones in need of some serious sexual relief rather than an in-control self-made CEO. _Get a grip Grey! _

"You know what Grey that suits me perfectly. You'd never get those documents in time. I'll have Anastasia make the arrangements so the forms are ready for you to review and sign when you get here." For fuck's sake just hearing her name is getting me hard again.

_Ana's pov_

The fucking nerve of that guy! Who does that asshole think he is? If he thinks I'm intimidated in the least he has another thing coming. I put him on hold and count to ten and despite my better judgment I resist the urge to end the call right then and there. As I'm about to flip this Grey guy off through the receiver I remind myself that I'm in a professional environment and speedily make my way to my boss's office.

I pause briefly at Alan's door when I notice an odd smell coming from his office. _Cigarettes? _I giggle at the realization. He typically takes his much needed nicotine breaks every two hours, so smoking in the building is completely out of character for him, not to mention illegal.

"I hate to interrupt you Alan but there's a Mr. Christian Grey desperately trying to get a hold of you." I roll my eyes as I say this. Yep, he's definitely smoking. He slams his fist on his desk.

"Why didn't he call me directly?"

"He did, but your calls are forwarded to my line for some reason." I explain as he pulls on his tie, looking much like he wants to kill someone right now.

"Oh Fuck, I forgot to deactivate the call forwarding option this morning. Can this day get any fucking worse? Sorry Ana for the bad language. Please transfer Mr. Grey immediately, I was expecting his call. We don't want the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings to wait." _CEO?_ "He's an _extremely_ important client." He stresses the word as he looks me straight in the eye. No shit.

"That much he's made abundantly clear." I don't even make an effort to hide the sarcasm in my tone.

"Ana, he's a pain in the ass I know, but trust me you don't want to piss him off." Sure, whatever. As I head back to my desk I resolve to turn a blind eye and pretend not to have noticed the cigarette bud filled ashtray or the whiff of smoke. No one likes a stool pigeon.

Alan is one of the most laid back individuals on the planet; he reminds me a lot of Ray in some ways. Next to this Christian Grey, Alan is a saint, his complete opposite.

My thoughts are interrupted when a panicky Alan, all humor gone, emerges from his office rushing towards me, notably rattled by his conversation with Mr. Grey.

"Sorry Ana, you're going to have to take a late lunch. The financial statements and quarterly reports for GEH need to go to editing and printing and be ready within the next half hour. Put a rush on it. Mr. Grey is headed to a lunch meeting and will be picking these up personally along the way. So we need to move fast." Alan is unquestionably nervous as he adjusts his tie with shaky hands. I know better not to take his latest request lightly or to question the urgency as this is not my area of expertise.

I set out for the task at hand without question and hesitation. In record time I manage to get all the reports and statements proofread and printed, and I all but sprint back to the boss' office.

As I hastily enter the room and rush towards his desk, documents in hand, I feel a sudden electric pull from behind me. I turn over to find Alan by the window reaching for a private stash of cognac he keeps carefully hidden in his bookcase. Next to him stands a strikingly handsome gentleman in a stylish gray suit looking much like he's stepped out of the pages of GQ magazine. His piercing eyes stop me dead in my tracks. I gape at him dumbfounded as he assesses me from head to toe, not taking his eyes off me. Wait a minute. This can't be … _can it?_

"Anastasia, meet Mr. Christian Grey." _Holy shit it IS!_ He's already here? Breathe, Ana, breathe. How can a CEO of such a successful international corporation be this young and this deliciously hot? He's a sinfully good looking son-of-a-bitch, I'll give him that. I'm all but grateful to be wearing my favorite plum dress Kate gave me for graduation paired with matching colored heels.

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you," I reach out to shake his hand but to my surprise he gently brings my hand towards his mouth and softly places a chaste kiss on my knuckles making me audibly gasp. _Damn it._

"Ms. Steele, the pleasure is all _mine_." My body goes numb at the sound of his sensual voice, sending shivers straight through me. The magnetic pull is definitely undeniable.

"My assistant Ana is into handcuffs." _Fucking. Asshole._ The dreaded handcuffs remark I feared that would come back to haunt me. A wave of mortification washes over me. I'm going to kill Alan. I shoot him the iciest of glares. If looks could kill, this would be it.

"Is she now?" Christian raises his eyebrows looking a little too pleased, giving me a mischievous grin. All I do is purse my lips and shrug my shoulders in utter embarrassment. I can't think of a single thing to say in my defense I'm so mortified. All I want to do is duck and hide, run for the hills, Road Runner style.

"Well Ms. Steele, we aim to please." He did not just say that, his smoldering gaze nearly making me combust as Alan throws his head back in laughter. I'm now eyeing that bottle of cognac for dear life wanting to drown myself in it.

_Christian's pov_

Alan is about to pour me a shot of Courvoisier when I'm distracted by a slim silhouette entering his office. _Fuck me. Please tell me that's who I think it is._

She turns around and immediately our eyes lock. Those legs, those sexy long legs... Fuck. I can't help but picture them wrapped around me, her pinned against a wall screaming out my name. _Fuck I'm such a pervert._ Her luscious lips, those striking blue eyes, that velvety fair skin, those gorgeous long brown locks, that sexy as fuck dress; The verdict is in, I'm in fucking trouble.

She flushes as she makes her way towards me as Alan introduces us. _She feels the pull too. _And to think I was such a dick with her over the phone. _Stupid fucking asshole!_ I need to rectify this.

As she greets me I surprise her by taking her hand and softly place a kiss on her knuckles. _Nice touch Grey._ I feel her pulse racing. Not bad for a guy who doesn't know Jack shit about hearts and flowers. Her skin is so soft and she smells oh so sweet.

"Ms. Steele, the pleasure is all _mine_." I emphasize _mine,_ because all I can think of right now is how much I want to make her _mine_.

Alan then mentions something about her liking handcuffs and I instantly get a hard on. _Anastasia Steele where have you been all my life? _She's clearly embarrassed, but I don't give a fuck. I'm now determined to get into her panties and her into my playroom.

"Well Ms. Steele, we aim to please." I shoot down my cognac. I swear her breath hitches and I know I'm in business. I make a mental note to call up Welch for a background check.

_Ana's pov_

"Ana, stay here until we finish reviewing the reports in case any modifications are required." I can't get out of here fast enough. This alpha male of Greek god status known as Christian Grey has totally knocked me off my equilibrium. I frankly don't know what just hit me.

I stand there watching the two, each sitting across each other. The papers now spread out on the glass coffee table separating the two black leather sofas they're both seated on. I feel so out of place. I think I might faint if I stay in this office any longer. My anxiety is building by the second and my head is spinning out of control.

"Alan, you can tell your assistant it's ok to sit. I won't bite." The bastard is smirking. Why is he referring to me in the third person, like I'm not there? He senses how awkward this is for me and he's playing on that. _Bastard_. Alan again does what he does best, he just laughs. _Traitor_.

I wisely choose to sit next to Alan. If I sit next to the Adonis I might hurl or worse, faint right on his lap. Although the thought is tempting I just can't risk it so I choose to spare myself any further embarrassment. As I sit in silence feeling like an idiot, I can sense Christian gawking at me as I'm on full display across from him and it takes all of my will power not to look up. But when I do, I catch him sizing me up from head to toe. _Is Christian Grey checking me out?_ This is pure torture. My palms are so sweaty that I can't stop rubbing them against the skirt of my dress.

"So Ana, are you enjoying working for this douche?" Did he just call my boss a douche? How the hell do I answer that? I look over at Alan who is shaking his head and smiling like a fool while still going over the reports. It takes me a nanosecond to establish that these two are more than just business associates, it's clear they're friends.

"So far, so good," I answer politically correctly.

"Good answer," Alan finally chimes in.

"Grey everything looks good to me. What about on your end?" With that he downs his cognac.

"I don't see appendix nine anywhere." Without even realizing it I roll my eyes. The Casanova catches me. _Shit_. Christian rakes his left hand through his hair, eyeing me sternly.

What is that look on his face? A look of anger mixed with … lust? What is wrong with me? I'm nothing but a bundle of nerves around this man. Wasn't he in a hurry? Why is he stalling? I thought he had a lunch meeting.

"Fucking unbelievable. Ana go find Colin. He has some explaining to do." _Thanks Grey! _Colin is one of those employees that cares more about keeping up with the latest fashion trend rather than trying to leave a good impression on the boss. He's all talk, no action. In other words, he's full of shit.

When it's almost lunch break or time to call it a day, he'll look at his watch counting down to the second just like a school boy in a classroom waiting for the school bell to ring. At 11:59 am he's already out the door. Good luck finding him now during 'recess.'

There's a sudden shift in the air and Christian doesn't look too pleased.

"Fuck it Alan, we'll sign whatever we have here and you can just email the file to Andrea." Ok what just happened? Sudden mood shift. If I didn't know any better I'd say Grey took pity on me. I guess deep down for a cold hearted snake there's a heart in there somewhere. Either that or he feels the same way I do about Colin.

_Christian's pov_

Fuck that, I don't want Anastasia anywhere near that pretty boy. I'd much rather she stay here sitting in front of me so I can carry on with my dirty visuals of her blindfolded and restrained in my playroom. She visibly relaxes once I tell Alan to email the missing sections to Andrea. What the fuck? Since when do I cave in like this? I'm not typically the accommodating type. I need to book an emergency session with Flynn. Something's not right.

"Ana your brownies are on my desk, you want to offer some to Grey?" Oh I'll take _her_ brownies alright, on any desk for that matter.

"Ana?" Alan calls out a second time. She startles out of her reverie bringing her back to _terra firma_ from wherever she's just been. I evidently have the same effect on her as she does on me. _Busted Ms. Steele!_

"You bake brownies." No shit Sherlock.

"Yes, Alan loves _my_ brownies." I'm sure he does. _Lucky fucker._ Did she emphasize _my_? It doesn't take a genius to figure out the little vixen is toying with me. _Oh Ms. Steele, you are getting bold. Bring. It. On._

"I bring him a fresh batch every Friday."

"I'm jealous, where are _my_ brownies?" Truth is I really am jealous. She bites her lower lip. Fuck me, is that ever arousing. I want to be the one to bite that lip. _What I would do to that mouth_. If I didn't have a weakness before, I sure as fuck do now. I want her, not just her brownies. Flirting and sexual innuendos have never been my style, but with Ms. Steele that oddly comes naturally. It's refreshing if anything, although somewhat unsettling.

The effect she has on me is puzzling. This is new and dangerous territory, I need to tread carefully. Losing focus and possibly my self-control around a beautiful woman I barely know, namely a one Anastasia Steele is quite frankly disconcerting. Well that sure as fuck is about to change. I want this woman in my bed yesterday. _My bed?_

What the fuck is that about? I never took any one of my subs to my bed. She clearly is not the submissive type though I'd love for nothing more than to introduce her to the lifestyle, if she's willing. The idea of training Anastasia to submit to me in all things sexual has a tempting appeal. I never trained a submissive before. But I'm game for the challenge if it means Anastasia agreeing to submit whole heartedly to me and only me, mind, body, and soul. There's a first time for everything.

The question now is would she be up for the challenge. My submissives were always brought to me willingly knowing what to expect and what they wanted, what I wanted. No pursuit on my part, no questions asked, no surprises or strings attached. We would briefly discuss and work out the soft and hard limits, draw up a contract and sign on the dotted line. As simple as that. The arrangement is fail proof and perfect for someone like me as it gives me complete and ultimate control, not to mention full discretion. No one gets hurt. However that shit loses its appeal after a while and gets old quickly. Something tells me I may experience many _firsts_ with Ms. Steele. That is if she'll let me. Fuck if Alan knew where my mind was going this very minute he'd kick the shit out of me.

_Ana's pov_

"Are you in a hurry Grey? Alan asks.

"Carrick is running late, what else is new."

"Good, do you mind if I go down for a quick smoke? Ana can feed you some brownies in the meantime." What? Did he say feed? He better not leave me here alone with the sex god.

"I don't mind at all." Alan throws Christian a _look_, one that screams _you-owe-me-fucking-big-time_. Why do I suddenly feel like a piece of smoked meat hanging from the ceiling of a Polish deli? Oh they are both going to pay! And with that he Alan leaves.

His eyes follow my every movement as I make my way towards him with the platter of brownies and strategically place it on the coffee table right in front of him. The entire time my eyes are glued to Alan's antique rug. A vision of me 'accidentally' spilling his beloved vintage cognac on it makes me grin with delight. It would serve him right. You know what they say, payback's a bitch.

"Aren't you going to feed me?" My eyes shoot up and meet Christian's. Did I hear him correctly?

"What?"

"The brownies, aren't you going to feed me _your_ brownies?" My mouth goes dry, my feet feel numb, my knees weakening. This recipe is one for disaster.

"Um … the brownies?"

"Mmm hmm." I remember to catch my breath as I must've stopped breathing at some point. I struggle to keep my balance.

"I … um …" Is he serious?

"It's ok, I don't bite." He _is_ serious.

"Hand feeding clients is not on my list of job duties."

"Well then you leave me no choice." He grabs a brownie and brings it to my mouth. _What?_

"Bite," his sultry voice commands me.

"I… I'm not hungry." Truth is I'm beyond famished, but around him there is no way I can focus on food. He draws a sharp breath, narrowing his eyes, giving me an intimidating glare that tells me he isn't taking no for an answer.

I reluctantly play along and take a bite while running my tongue along my lips, his eyes not leaving my mouth. His eyes are hungry with desire and I don't think it's for the brownies. As I swallow my piece I watch Christian in amazement as he takes the other half of the brownie and pops it in his mouth licking his fingers as he draws them back out, his eyes never leaving mine. _I wish I could lick those fingers._ Never in a million years would I think eating brownies can be so arousing.

"Mmmmm. Finger lickin' good." This is Christian Grey sensory overload. The man is killing me! I don't know which way is up or down.

It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he didn't have the same effect on every woman that crossed his path. I mean look at him! What would he want with virginal inexperienced boring old me? There must be a slew of hot gorgeous women lining up for him, and who could blame them. I'm way out of my league here. I should just cut my losses and not bother setting myself up for the disappointment.

"You two kids getting along?" Alan's unexpected return startles us both out of our trance and me out of my seat. _Is the Alpha Male adjusting himself?_

"I … um … nothing." Why do I sound like I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar? Christian struggles to hide his amusement, trying not to laugh. He's enjoying this. _Bastard._

"Carrick just called me. He said you weren't answering your phone. Let's get this over with before he has me by the balls." Yep, they are definitely close. "Ana you can take your break now." Thank heavens!

I b line straight to the ladies room and splash cold water over my face. That was by far the most deliciously intense and unusual encounter I've ever experienced in my entire life. What was that all about? Why aren't my lungs pumping for air? I can't seem to catch my breath. I quickly rush back to my desk, grab my purse and run to catch the open elevator only to bump into a hard chest already standing behind the now closing doors.

"We meet yet again Ms. Steele." I'm stuck alone with Mr. Sex on Legs yet again on our way down. _Shit._ This can't be happening … 34 floors to go.

"Thank you for holding the doors Mr. Grey." He flashes me that hypnotic killer smile making my knees buckle. There's that magnetic pull again.

We stand in uncomfortable silence.

29 floors to go… 28… 27… I feel flustered not knowing where to look. _God he smells so good, so sexy._ I'm getting high on the scent of Christian Grey. _Someone water me down with a water hose. _

24… 23… 22 …

"Ms. Steele you look a little flushed, are you alright?" _Oh don't give me that you god of seduction you. _He knows exactly the effect he has on me.

"I'm fine. It's just getting a little… hot in here." I think I might hyper-ventilate at any moment.

"You don't say." Oh I do say. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's leaning in closer and closer. I'm toast.

19… 18… 17…

"Ms. Steele please accept my apologies for my earlier outburst over the telephone. That was very unprofessional and rude of me." He tugs at my chin, the touch triggering an instant dampening effect between my legs.

"You were biting your lip," he says huskily.

"Oh."

I can't speak, I can't blink, I can't think. What is this man doing to me? His eyes are darkening, boring into mine, his breath warm on my face. _Man-up Steele_.

14… 13… 12…

"So do you?" Now we're literally in each other's space.

"Do I what?" The closeness is beginning to play a number on my brain function. What was the question?

9… 8… 7…

"Accept my apologies?" Oh… right.

"You're apologizing to me? I'm speechless." He doesn't strike me as the type that grovels.

"I can be nice when I want to be," he says playfully.

4… 3… 2…

"Mr. Grey, are you becoming a softie?"

1… Ground Floor… and the elevator doors open.

He brings his mouth to my ear as I hold my breath.

"I assure you Ms. Steele there is nothing _soft_ about me." _Oh. Fuck._

With that he slips me his business card and walks away, leaving me completely dumbfounded and speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to take the time first off to thank you all for your kind reviews and to the followers of this story. I am humbled by the positive feedback and hope that you continue to enjoy the story! **

_Ana's pov_

The rest of the workday was spent pondering and daydreaming of that beautiful specimen Christian Grey. My mind consumed with thoughts of him, his smoldering hypnotic eyes, his panty melting smile, his intoxicating scent, that sexy mouth and tongue doing naughty things with my brownie. _God I wish I was that brownie._ _Snap out of it Ana, this is so unlike you!_ Such mischievous thoughts about a captivating perfect stranger playing over and over in my head as I mindlessly tackle boring Friday afternoon filing.

My thoughts came to a screeching halt as reality strikes that I have zero sexual experience. A virgin who fantasizes about a sexy CEO and the naughty things I would love to do with him. Am I crazy? I must be. Imagine what my boss would think if he somehow got wind of my wicked fantasies that only involve his biggest client. That's a chance I am not willing to take. Unable to stop myself, my mind is toying with dirty visuals that need to be obliterated from my head the sooner the better before I completely find myself yet again in another embarrassing situation.

Distraction, I need distraction. As if on cue I'm pulled out of my train of thought by the ring of my cell phone.

"Hi Kate."

"Hey Steele, you feel like going clubbing tonight?" I roll my eyes, I hate clubbing.

"Tonight? Well…" The plan was to unwind, order in and have cheap wine, watch _Pretty Woman_ on Netflix, and daydream about a gorgeously hot sex god in a suit I met at work today.

"Ana you know it's Friday right?" she begins as I sigh in resignation. "We haven't gone out in ages and Ethan just arrived from Paris. And get this? He brought someone back with him!" While I was too busy getting distracted by sex-mad CEOs my mind completely blocked out that Kate's brother was flying in from Paris today. My mind must really be in the gutter.

"Wait a minute. Did you say Ethan came back with someone? As in a girlfriend?" Well this is unexpected. How did I not know this?

"Shocking isn't it. You heard correct my dear. He met a girl in Paris. He just told me about it last night. He swears it was love at first sight. I'll see it when I believe it. As it turns out, she's from Seattle too! Small world isn't it?"

"That's great!" A hint of sadness washes over me. Oh how I long to join the club of all the saps that are in love and dance around on cloud nine. That settles it. I am officially the only virgin on the planet and the only girl I know who hasn't fallen in love yet. I take it I have to go Paris to find love. Now I know why it's known as the city of love. And so the Friday night blues begin.

"I know. Can you believe it? Ethan in love? He is on his way now as we speak to meet her parents and brothers. He's a nervous wreck. After dinner they're going for drinks at club _Shades_ and Ethan is dying to introduce us to her. Her brothers will also join them at the club later. So it's only appropriate that we go too." _We?_

"It sounds like a family affair to me Kate." I'm not family.

"Stop it Steele, you are like family. Besides, he's petrified her brothers will want to beat the shit out of him."

"So he needs us as human shields, I see." I know where this is headed. "Kate I don't know…"

"Don't be such a party pooper Ana! I'm actually dying to meet this girl. And from what Ethan tells me she's excited to meet us too. Apparently her brothers are very protective of their baby sister. Bad asses from what he tells me. Come on. What do you say?" Bad asses? Sounds like my kind of fun. Not.

"Kate, the idea of getting groped by Ethan's _future brother-in-laws_ to spare him from getting a beat down doesn't quite appeal to me. Besides, I don't have anything to wear."

"Steele, that's a non-issue, you know you can shop for a dress in my closet, no questions asked. So it's settled then?"

"Do I have a choice?" I don't even need an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Besides, we haven't really explored the Seattle night life since we moved here after graduation. I'd say we're due girl." I have to hand it to her, the girl makes a valid point. It doesn't help that she never takes no for an answer either.

"Well I guess I could use a few drinks." Drowning my sorrows in Cosmos to beat the Friday night blues, what better remedy?

"Uh huh… Spill it Steele. What gives?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. See you at the apartment?" There is no escaping the Kate Kavanagh inquisition.

"You better. Ta ta!" And with that she disconnects the call.

Well that should be interesting. Truthfully, I don't intend on divulging to Kate the details of my unusual encounter with Mr. Sex on Legs. She would probe and dig until she pulled every last detail out of me. The less I tell her the better otherwise I'll never hear the end of it. I'm still processing the whole thing in my head and I just can't shake this feeling that I can't place.

Not one man has ever had such an overwhelming impact on me to the point where I'm imagining him undressing me with strong masculine hands and long sexy fingers. I feel like I need to run home and take a cold shower. The more I think about it the more I'm grateful Kate convinced me to join her and her brother for drinks tonight. It'll be just what the doctor ordered.

_Christian's pov_

In record time, my head of security Welch provides me with the requested background check on one Anastasia Rose Steele. Her personal records come up clean, nothing alarming catches my attention. All is quite standard for the most part.

"Mr. Grey may I point out two things that caught my attention."

"Go ahead Welch." Welch's ability to pick a needle in a haystack is stellar and by his tone I know he senses the urgency in my knowing everything and anything about this girl. It's not the first time he's provided me with a background check of this nature.

"Her medical records indicate that late last August she was hospitalized for injuries and bruises sustained to her ribs and back, and a dislocated jaw," I shake my head in disbelief. As far as I'm aware medical records are usually kept confidential, so I don't question the means that were used to acquire such delicate information.

For him to dig this deep, something must have tipped him off in the documentation that is easily considered public knowledge. When Welch has the means to get his hands on sensitive information, he leaves no corner unturned to ensure that no trace ever leads back to us. The man's a genius in every facet of this line of work.

"What are you telling me Welch?"

"According to a police report filed the same day, she was mugged right here in Seattle even though she was living in Portland at the time." Mugged? Beaten? In Seattle? And here's what tipped him off. This is information I wasn't bargaining for.

"Who filed the report?" I probe, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"A by-stander made the call and wished to remain anonymous."

"Were any arrests made?"

"No."

That's just bullshit. A nagging feeling in my gut tells me that something doesn't sound right. I want Welch to dig further.

"You said there were two things, what's the second?"

"Her credit report reveals that her student loans and tuition fees were settled in one lump sum," he begins as I raise a curious eyebrow. "But there is no link as to where the funds came from. She is clearly living paycheck to paycheck according to her bank statements." Interesting observation. He has my attention.

"Get me a background check on both her parents and her roommate." This might explain where the funds came from.

"On it Mr. Grey."

I end the call as I rise up from my desk and walk towards the window looking out at the Seattle skyline, my eyes focusing on the Space Needle and my hands in my pockets as I process all this information about a girl I barely know.

_Ana's pov_

_Edward: "You're on my fax."_

_Vivian: "Well, that's one I haven't been on before."_

Both Kate and I double-over in fits of giggles, rollers in our hair, taking turns giving each other pedicures as we watch _Pretty Woman_ on Netflix.

"I can never get bored of this movie," I say with a sigh as I take a sip of wine. "Don't you just _loooove _a man in a suit?" I toss Kate a stare who's much too concentrated on her OPI collection.

"I guess," she pauses to think for a moment. "I'm more of a grungy type kind of girl."

"Kate, can I ask you something?" And here comes the million dollar question.

"Mmmhmm," she nods, eyes still focusing on my toe nails.

"How do you know when you're ready?" She raises her eyebrow in confusion, cocking her head to the side.

"Ready for what?"

"You know…" I motion with a tilt of my head toward the television as Edward and Vivian are about to get it on.

"Ohhhhh, that."

"I mean, I'm aware of how the anatomical aspect works," I begin, picking the green peppers off of my slice of pizza. "But I'm just curious, how is it _really_?"

"Well Ana, it depends on who you're with," she explains. "Some guys are really good at it while others don't know what the fuck they're doing." I chuckle in response.

"You mean like Smelly Eddy?"

"Ana, don't even go there!" she snaps, narrowing her eyes at me. The one ex-boyfriend she refuses to talk about, evidently still a sore subject. One can only assume with such a nickname how awful of a lover he must've been. I cringe at the thought. I wisely choose to change the subject before she decides to pull out my toe nails from their sockets. I'd be crazy to get on her bad side.

"So am I setting myself up for disappointment if I expect my first time to be anything like the love scene in _The English Patient_?" Now it's Kate's turn to choke on her wine.

"_The English Patient_?" she fires back. "Oh honey, no wonder you're still a virgin," she validates with an apologetic nod, reaching out to rub my arm. "You have to stop watching all those sappy movies." And that answers that. My eyes dart back to the movie.

_Vivian: "Don't you just love Prince."_

_Edward: "More than life itself."_

"You know what my favorite scene in the movie is?" I ask not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Uh uh," she shakes her head, much too concentrated on getting the nail polish on right.

"When he lifts Vivian over the piano," I recall as I mentally drift off and imagine myself on that very piano, Christian in Edward's place. _His breath, hot and heavy on my breasts as he nibbles and licks his way down; his expert hands touching and feeling every part of my bare body, making my insides liquefy …_

"You mean when he eats her?" Her words swiftly yank me out of my fantasy.

"Kate, seriously?" she never ceases to amaze me with that potty mouth of hers.

"What?" She throws both hands in the air, feigning innocence. "That's what he's doing isn't it? Don't be such a prude Ana." If she only knew how un-prude like my thoughts were just moments ago. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Thanks for killing that fantasy," I mutter under my breath.

"Well Ana, I'm not a huge fan of the movie, and I especially hate the scene when that Costanza guy smacks Vivian across the face."

"Wasn't that his character's name on Seinfeld?"

"I don't remember, I just know him as Costanza. There, your pedicure is done!" Damn that girl has the attention span of a goldfish.

"Katherine Kavanagh, what's eating at you?" _So to speak_. "And what did you mean when you said no wonder I'm still a virgin?" She takes a huge swig of her wine as if in preparation to deliberate.

"Ok, first of all Ana, the romantic lovemaking you were referring to usually comes _after_ the _I love yous_, if you even get to that point," she points out. I'm listening.

"Before that, it's simply just fucking. As in the honeymoon phase; lust and desire, urgent and hungry, rough and hard, sucking and swallowing, you get what I'm saying?" I nod, eyes widening. _Swallowing?_ She's definitely got my attention. I think we both need more wine for this conversation.

_Christian's pov_

"Hey bro," Elliott shows up unannounced per his usual at my office.

"Elliott, don't you knock? Can't you see I'm busy," he ignores me and throws himself on the leather chair facing my desk.

"Aren't you forgetting something little bro?"

"Elliott I don't have time for your bullshit, either tell me what you want or get fucking lost," I sigh in aggravation, tugging at my hair.

"Mia's homecoming … dinner at Bellevue… Mia introducing us to the new boy toy… any of this ring any bells?" he reminds me as I rub my face in annoyance.

"Can't do dinner, I'm nowhere near done analyzing these charts and reports." I justify, pushing Elliott's feet off my desk.

"Damn it El, how many times do I have to tell you to not take those filthy boots off in my office, your feet fucking stink," I bark in disgust, flapping my hand up and down in front of my nose. "Did a rat crawl into your construction boots and die in there?"

"Here's a thought, why don't you _analyze this_ little bro," he suggests, grabbing his balls with both hands.

"Nice Elliott," I shake my head in shame. "That's one way to make mom and dad proud," I chastise as Elliott gestures with his right hand in a jerking motion, mimicking a mock hand job. _Classy Elliott, real classy._

"Chris it's getting late, mom and dad are already waiting for us," he urges as he applies his lip balm on his mouth. "So get off your ass already and let's get this show on the road."

"Elliott so help me I'm seriously about to beat the shit out of you if you don't get the fuck out of here."

"Come on, I can't pick on this Ethan guy all by myself," he prompts. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Who the fuck is Ethan?" I ask, clueless as to what my dickhead brother is talking about.

"Mia's new boyfriend," he informs me. Am I the only one that doesn't know that Mia hooked up with some random dude in Paris?

"Mia has a boyfriend? And I'm only finding out about it now?" I ask, seething, nostrils flaring.

"Easy Commando."

"Jeez Elliott, doesn't anyone give a shit about security anymore? And what the fuck are mom and dad thinking letting someone in the house without a background check or a signed NDA for that matter?" I'm beyond angry and about to turn Elliott into a living and breathing punching bag.

"Relax bro. Kavanagh is his father, as in Kavanagh Media." Why does that name suddenly ring a bell?

"Alright if you don't want to join the rest of us for dinner will you at least meet us later for drinks at _Shades_? Ethan's sister and her roommate will be there too." he winks at me with a knowing grin.

"Out!" I shout, pointing at the door.

"Fine, go suck my…"

"ELLIOTT!" I cut him off, not giving him the chance to voice his last mockery. "And don't let the door hit you jackass." On his way out he reacts with his signature _Chubaka_ impersonation resonating through the hallways. _Fucking clown_.

Finally, some peace and quiet so I can focus. As I lean back on my chair I remember coming across Kavanagh's name today, but I can't for the life of me put my finger on the when and where. _Think Grey, think. _I retrace my tracks from the last few hours.

Like a bolt of lightning I dart out of my chair and reach for the manila file containing all the information on Ms. Steele from my briefcase. _Bingo._ Her roommate is none other than Katherine _Kavanagh_. A slow victorious smile spreads across my face. Somehow I get the feeling this night won't turn out to be such a complete waste after all.

An odd buzzing sound coming from my briefcase pulls me out of my thoughts. _What the fuck?_ I empty the contents onto my desk and there it is, staring at me right in the face… a vibrating dildo. _Fucking Elliott._

_Ana's pov_

The conversation about the birds and the bees continued to unfold as we were getting dolled up for a night out on the town. Per Kate's insistence, she convinced me to borrow her Hervé Léger black strapless bandage dress paired with peep toe black Louboutins. The dress is nothing short of striking, a definite attention grabber with its sweetheart neckline as the skirt widens and flares creating an hourglass shape. To complete the look, I opt for a smokey eye and pink lipgloss, my now full bodied hair let loose.

"Damn Steele, you are all legs in that dress!" she whistles through her teeth. God I cringe at the sound of that.

"I think I'm going to need another drink. I don't have the courage to walk out looking like this."

"Seriously Ana, you're so hot right now," she stammers, nearly losing her balance. "_I'd_ do you." No more alcohol for her tonight.

"So you were about to tell me about Smelly Eddy." I finally ended up telling Kate about the hot CEO, just a few minor details without hinting at too much, no names were mentioned. In fact, she doesn't need to know that the person in question is Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

In exchange she promised to tell me about her dreaded last hook up. She wanted to keep him her 'dirty' little secret. So we pinky swore each other to secrecy on both fronts, tit for tat.

"Ana, I swear you better not ever breathe a word of this to anyone," she warns, pointing her finger at me. "This is too humiliating, even for me."

"Scouts honor," I promise, bringing my right arm to my chest. "So tell me, how bad of a lover was Smelly Eddy?"

"Probably the worst sex I ever had in my life. It was the one and only time we did it. That night, I was meeting him after his shift at his apartment," she begins, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"He arrived late holding a bag of greasy fast food that he picked up on his way home from work. The fucker didn't even offer me a French fry!" she shouts, hands thrown in the air while I attempt to hide a twitching grin.

"Don't you dare laugh Steele!" She points at me with a finger as I fail to keep a straight face.

"Sorry Kate," she cocks her head to the side, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please, carry on," I motion with a wave of my hand, encouraging her to continue.

"Anyway… after he stuffed his brains out, he disappeared for a good half hour into the bathroom to, I assume, take a shit," she says casually, as I let my head drop in my hands. _I don't like where this is going._ "That should've been my first clue," she grimaces. I'm guessing this is how he acquired the nickname Smelly Eddy. I think I'm going to be sick.

"After his bathroom visit he came back with the expectation of sex, no shower, nothing. But I was so horny that I just couldn't help myself. Desperate times and all." She circles her hand in the air.

"The foreplay was a disaster, almost non-existent. It was terrible. It lasted all but three minutes and only consisted of him rubbing his _tip_ on my crotch, never once hitting the right spots or putting the right amount of pressure," she continues.

"Until, without further warning, he just decides that _I'm_ ready and suddenly rams into me, pushing in and out, over and over and over…" and she kept going on and on about the _over and over_. The whole time my hand is on my mouth forcing it shut so I don't laugh, the expression in my eyes however clearly giving me away.

"It felt like he was trying to start a fire down there," she spits and I can't help but burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Let me guess, he was done in under three minutes," I tease through snorting giggles, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"I wish! It took almost an hour. I had the chance to mentally pick out what I was going to wear for the rest of the week by the time he finished. Needless to say I dumped him the following morning." God bless waterproof mascara.

* * *

We walk into club _Shades_ later that night, bright blue neon lights flashing from the tall ceiling illuminating the faces, the silicone filled cleavages, the extra white teeth of the crowd that seem to glow in the dark, stirring to the rhythm of the pulsating beat echoing throughout the club. My eyes working overtime to adjust to the contrasting darkness where the lights don't reach, it's enough to make my head spiral out of control.

The intermingling smells of strong perfume, sweat and alcohol assault my nose, wreaking havoc on my sense of smell. The deafening music pounding in my chest as the DJ transitions songs that flow seamlessly into one another. This is simply put, sensory overload. How people delight in this setting is beyond me.

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?" I ask with a grimace.

"Were here for Ethan, remember?" she prompts, her eyes surveying our surroundings, searching for signs of her brother.

"It's just that I can't help but feel out of place." This is anything but my ideal scene.

"Steele tonight we're getting you hammered whether you like it or not." Sounds like a plan.

A moment later, Kate hooks her arm around mine and leads me towards the dance floor, pushing through the energetic throng as dancing and sticky bodies push and rub against us.

"You'd think some of these creeps never saw a woman before," I scream in Kate's ear as she giggles in response.

"Kate! Ana!" Ethan calls out catching sight of both of us, both hands waving in our direction trying to get our attention. He smiles as we make our way towards him, enveloping both of us in a huge bear hug once we reach him.

"Fashionably late as always," he teases as I notice a tall raven haired beauty looking our way over his shoulder.

"Girls I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Mia," she quickly jumps ahead of him grabbing us both in a group hug, mimicking Ethan.

"I'm so happy to finally meet the two of you. Ethan has told me so much about you," she beams at both of us.

"Damn, who is that?" Kate suddenly blurts out eyeing a tall good looking blonde man standing close to the long lit up bar, eyes glued to his cell phone.

"That's my brother Elliott," Mia retorts with a bubbly wave of her hand as Kate's eyes widen in response. As I fight the urge to roll my eyes, Ethan's eye catches mine as he gives me a knowing smirk telling me he's thinking the same thing.

"I can't bring her anywhere," he whispers to my ears only with a shake of his head.

"Elliott! Over here!" Mia motions to her brother to join us as Kate nudges me and whispers in my ear our usual signaling call, "Hottie Alert!"

As introductions are made, Kate and Elliott begin to small talk. He's definitely her type and from where I'm standing it's clear they're totally into each other. Mia and Ethan join in on the conversation and suddenly I feel like a fifth wheel. Just my luck. For a brief moment I wonder where the second brother is, if he will even turn up. With my luck he'll probably end up looking like he works for the Geek Squad.

Elliott then spots someone from behind me and shouts out, "Hey little bro, get your high and mighty ass over here."

In the blink of an eye, the air suddenly turned electric, a familiar pull making my skin tingle.

"Well Ms. Steele, we meet again." I freeze on the spot, my breath catching in my throat as I place the familiar voice coming from behind me. All of a sudden everything goes quiet and all surrounding movement stops, as if someone pressed the pause button. Am I dreaming? I must be.

I slowly turn around and there standing before me, offering me that mouth-watering killer smile, the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. My eye catches that hypnotic dark gray gaze as our eyes both lock in a trance-like stare.

"Ms. Steele, you look like you've just seen a ghost," he taunts, licking his lips.

"Christian… I mean Mr. Grey," I stutter, swallowing the knot in my throat. "Small world."

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Mia chimes in, breaking the silence.

"Yes…" Is all I can manage to voice.

"Wait, that's the hot CEO?" Leave it to Kate to put me on the spot. _And I thought I had no filter._

"Kate!" I elbow her in the ribs giving her the death stare. Christian smiles, eyes glued to mine.

"Oh my God, you're Christian Grey!" Now's not the time for Kate's journalist instincts to kick into high gear.

"Kate, not now." I whisper through clenched teeth, urging her with my eyes to leave well enough alone. She finally gets the message, leaving the two of us alone, focusing her attention on her new conquest.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asks, smiling as he raises a curious eyebrow. Right now I don't even know what my name is. In that moment all of my senses shut down making my brain go into overdrive.

"I… I'm not quite sure."

"Oh I love this song," Mia cries out, both hands in the air. "Come on girls, let's go dance!" Before I know it, both Kate and I are yanked away to the crowded dance floor, the deafening music beating through my chest suddenly making me feel nauseous.

_Christian's pov_

"So the brunette… is she fuckable?" _Highly. _Only I'm not stupid enough to voice that out loud in front of Elliott. He has no clue as to the type of sexual lifestyle I lead. I value my privacy, and Elliott being the nosy little bitch that he is doesn't need to know my dirty little secret.

Only a fool would trust Elliott with this type of information. He's aware of the fact that I have a fondness for brunettes and that's all he needs to know.

"You're a fucking animal." I reproach as he downs his rum and coke.

"Well little bro, tonight, guess where I'll be putting _my_ di…"

"ELLIOTT!" I admonish. "You have no shame. Speaking of which, enough of the fucking pranks," he laughs in my face as he squeezes my butt cheek.

"Dammit don't touch me!" I warn as fury begins to grip me.

"You know you like it little bro," he wiggles his eyebrows at me. _Sick fuck._

I motion to the bartender and mouth, "Bollinger, 1999," he nods and in no time the bottle of fizz is seated on ice, flutes and trays of strawberries provided. I don't even bother thanking him as it is clearly understood that one speaks of gratitude through money, not words. In my world of wealth, everyone's your best friend as long as you keep the cash flowing. It's a sad reality, but it is what it is.

"Speaking of pranks, where's Ethan?"

_Ana's pov_

We're dancing to the rhythm of _Madonna's_ '_Girl Gone Wild'_ and I can't help but laugh to myself at how things turn out sometimes, in ways you least expect. What were the odds of me running into Christian, here of all places?

The music suddenly slows down to the pulsating rhythm of _Beyonce's _'_Sweet Dreams'_ and for the first time in a very long time I release all my inhibitions and let lose feeling like I'm exactly where I should be at this very moment, without a care in the world. It's liberating quite frankly.

Ethan then appears out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around Mia, both of them swaying to the beat in a very sensual way. _Go get a room!_ Soon after, Elliott shows up behind Kate sliding his arms around her waist, her eyes widening like saucers at me. I wink at her and mouth, "Smelly _Elly_?" and she flips me off.

I feel him before I see him as a pair of hands slide onto my waist, the sensation sending a wave of electricity that shakes me to the core. I don't need to see who it is, I know it's him. The familiar rush that only he ignites in me turns my senses inside out. No words can sum up the intense wave of sensation that he awakens, making me lose control of my own body, my own mind.

He gently lifts my arms, resting the palms of my hands on the back of his neck as his hands, fingers spread, continue their slow leisurely agonizing way down my waist, settling on my hips. We move to the beat, the rhythm of our bodies synchronized. _Oh the man can move._

One hand reaches and presses against my stomach, pulling me against his growing hard length, my back to his front. _Holy shit._ My back arches in response as I lean my head back resting it against his shoulder. I'm getting lost in the music, lost in him as his warm breath on my neck makes my skin tingle at the sensation.

He swiftly spins me without warning so that I am now facing him, trapped in his arms, his eyes, dark with desire locking with mine. Unable to stop myself, my arms wrap around his neck and like a junkie I seize the opportunity to get my fix on the scent of the fresh and sharp notes of his cologne mingled with his soft minty breath warm on my face. As he leans down, nearly closing in on the close proximity of our lips, he spins me back around bringing my back to his front yet again. _Damn tease!_

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," he whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine. Oh, what this man does to me. I want more, I need more, I just don't know what any of it means. As the song ends, Kate suddenly grabs me by the arm and pulls me away from his warm sexy body.

"Excuse us boys, we need to use the ladies room," she says as Christian narrows his eyes at her, raking his hand through his hair.

"Steele, I think Christian's really into you," she observes as we wait in line in front the ladies room.

"You think Kate?" I wonder.

"Are you serious Ana? He was totally eye fucking you," my eyes widen as all the female heads waiting ahead of us turn in unison in our direction. Kate has never been known for her subtlety.

On our way back, Kate and I split up, one in search of a blond and the other in search of a copper haired hottie. I stop for a moment, surveying and scanning my surroundings. My eyes narrow as I spot him standing closely next to a beautiful brunette. His head bent as she whispers something in his ear. He pulls away somewhat, clearly uncomfortable as his eyes rise up and meet mine. A surprised expression falls across his face as his eyes widen while I just stand there staring.

It quickly dawns on me that this brunette looks much like … me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Christian's pov_

"Sir, it's been a while," I freeze when I hear a familiar yet unsettling voice. As I turn toward where the voice is coming from I find myself face to face with someone from my past, one of my ex-submissives. _Fucking Susannah_.

Of all fucking places and of all days, this shit cannot be happening to me right now. I fire a quick message to Taylor on my blackberry to remedy the situation, completely ignoring her in the process. The bitch has been nothing but a thorn in my ass and she knows better than to approach me in a public setting should we ever cross paths. Right now she's in complete violation of her NDA.

"Sir?" she leans in closer to me, making me tense. I suddenly feel a pair of eyes on me and it takes me a nanosecond to register that someone is witnessing this encounter. As I raise my eyes, my breath catches in my throat as I catch sight of Anastasia standing merely feet away, just staring in our direction with a cold look on her face. She then turns on her heel and begins to walk away. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"Anastasia!" I call out, but she keeps walking. _Susannah you are going to pay._

"Now you to listen to me Susannah, and you listen carefully," I begin, my glare menacing. "Don't you ever, and I repeat, _EVER_ come near me or speak to me ever again," I pause for a moment to catch my breath I'm so riled up. "As far as you and I are concerned, we don't know each other, never did," I admonish.

"As of right now you are in full violation of your NDA and there will be consequences, understood?" she nods and looks down. Taylor then emerges and escorts her out of this dreadful club, and hopefully out of my life for good.

_Ana's pov_

I'm staring at Christian and this mystery brunette, who oddly looks like me. Or more like a fake silicone version of me.

I'm not dumb enough to intrude on _their_ conversation. She's clearly someone he knows, I'm thinking someone he knows _very well_. My mood is beginning to sink. Instead I attempt a half smile that doesn't reach my eyes as I turn on my heel and swiftly storm off. I hear Christian call out my name but I pretend not to hear him and head straight for the bar while I choke back the tears that are threatening to make their grand entrance.

I will not cry, I will not cry.

Now's not the time. I will myself to keep it together for the sake of my pride and dignity. No man should be worth my tears. Not even sex driven gods. Still, this is too embarrassing. I knew there was no way in hell I can land a man like that. I don't stand a chance when women like that floosy glue themselves to him. It's not happening. Not now, not ever. The sooner I accept that the better.

I motion to the waiter and mouth, "Amaretto on the rocks. Make it a double." I need a buzz. As I wait for my drink I rub my temples when revelation strikes, the blood instantly draining from my face. Alan's _handcuffs_ comment. That's it! I get it now. It all makes perfect sense. That's what piqued Christian's interest. All he wants is a good fuck. He must think I'm easy. I shoot back my drink. _Damn you Grey!_ I should've known.

"Another." What a fool I am. That clarifies everything. I rest my elbows on the bar and lean my forehead into the palms of my hand, rubbing my forehead against them. He's probably one of those one night stand, no strings attached kind of guys, I'm convinced. As in wham, bam, thank you ma'am. Don't I feel like a fucking idiot. How did I let myself think he can genuinely be interested in me? Deep down instinct was screaming at me that Grey was bad news. I am so angry at myself I feel like quitting my job. How can Alan put me in this position?

"Ana?" A familiar voice pulls me out of my deep thoughts. I roll my eyes as I make the connection and realize to whom the voice belongs to. Colin Wallace, the cherry on top of my Sundae. _Just lovely._ Can my night get any worse? Of all the places. It comes as no surprise that he is attempting conversation outside of the work environment. He's been trying to ask me out for the last few weeks. He certainly doesn't know how to take no for answer. In fact, he makes my skin crawl.

"Are you stalking me Colin?"

"Ha! Good one Ana."

"I was serious," I mutter under my breath.

"I think this is destiny. We keep bumping into each other, we must be soul mates." _Gag me._ I shoot him the dirtiest look as I down my second drink.

"I'll have another," I close my eyes in exasperation as I take a deep breath and turn to face him.

"Colin it's time we get something straight," I eye him sternly, the effect of the alcohol now beginning to kick in. "You and I," I motion with my finger swinging it between us back and forth, "not happening, not now, not ever, got it?" I down my third.

"Maybe you should take it easy on the alcohol."

"Maybe you should mind your fucking business," His jaw drops, shock written all over his face.

"Shit I was trying to be nice."

"Can't you take a hint? Leave me the fuck alone!" I'm spitting fire, my blood now boiling. When have I ever said fuck this much? This asshole is seriously pushing my buttons and I'm just about ready to go nuclear on him.

"I believe the lady said to leave her alone," Christian intercepts, his expression one of anger. Of course, Grey the player picks the perfect time to play the fucking hero.

"Mr. Grey."

"Colin," Christian's eyes narrow at him, his jaw tight and hands fisted as they both engage in a stare-down match. Colin finally gets the message and leaves. Christian rests his sexy behind on the bar stool next to me, his left elbow now resting on the bar while he scratches his chin with the same hand. His eyes are searching mine as mine don't leave my now empty shot glass.

"You're upset," he observes, waiting for me to answer.

"What makes you say that?" I say with an air of sarcasm, still not looking at him. Truth is I'm livid. And he knows it. My color is rising, the heat and sexual energy emanating from him not doing me any favors either. It does things to me I didn't think humanly possible. If I look at him now I may crack under his spell. Breathe. I need to breathe.

"Look at me," I reluctantly turn to face him after what feels like an eternity, my eyes now meeting his. _God is he a sight for sore eyes._ He remains focused on me. If we weren't in a public place and I had more game I'd lunge towards him, take all my fury and hungry urges out on him and devour him from head to toe. _He is so edible!_ I can't take it, what is he doing to me? I need to fan myself.

"Stop doing that," he reprimands, his hand reaching out for my chin, pulling at it to release my lip from my bite. "It's very distracting." His touch exudes electric surges leaving me powerless and defenseless and my lungs without oxygen. It's no fair the effect this man has on me, his touch triggering an ache deep within my core. My wet panties, now uncomfortably glued to me.

_Christian's pov_

"Are you going to tell me what happened back there or do I have to drag it out of you?" She did not just fucking roll her eyes at me. My palms are twitching and not in a good way. She turns away from me and mumbles something to herself and through the earsplitting beat of the music I think I can make out something about her _'not being the village bicycle'_, then I catch, _'God's gift to women'_ and I'm convinced I hear _'Sex Machine'_. What the fuck is she ranting about?

"Anastasia!" My voice suddenly startles her out of her inner monologue. "Now that I have your attention, will you please tell me?"

"What was the question?"

"Why did you walk away when you saw me with that woman?"

"You seemed busy, I didn't want to intrude," she says dryly. Her comment surprises me. It only now registers, this sweet little girl is jealous.

"You weren't the intruder," I reassure her as she raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"It sure didn't feel that way. She was all over you." Fuck this throws me completely off. I've never had to explain myself or answer to anyone before, ever. Why would this time be any different? So I choose to remain silent.

"Is she an ex-girlfriend?" she questions, her eyes are now searching mine as she waits for an answer. This is not at all the conversation I intended on having. _Tread carefully Grey, this can go either way._

"Not exactly," I reluctantly reply, gauging her reaction.

"What does that mean?" she retorts with an air of hostility. "It's a simple question, either she is or she isn't. Do you have a history together, yes or no?" How do I answer without giving anything away? I've never had to justify myself to anyone before.

"Something like that."

"Just say it. You fucked her," My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She's definitely pissed. Fuck me this is definitely not the conversation I was expecting to have. Where the hell is this coming from? I need to remind myself that she hasn't yet signed an NDA so for my own protection I need to watch what I disclose.

"I don't see how any of that is relevant." I hate the way that sounds but my privacy is at stake and I can't risk it.

"I knew it," she fires back, shaking her head in complete disgust much to my own irritation. What the fuck does she think she knows about me? If I thought she was pissed before now she is downright outraged, disappointment written all over face.

"For what it's worth, she's in the past," I try for reassurance. I'm desperate to know what she's getting at.

"That's not the point," sweet little Ms. Steele raises her voice at me.

"Ok so please enlighten me, what is it you think you _know_ about me?" Now _I'm_ getting fucking pissed.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you Mr. CEO?" Ok now she's really asking for a fucking spanking. No one talks to me like that.

"I'd watch that smart mouth if I were you Ms. Steele."

"Or what?" _Oh don't go there if you know what's good for you Ms. Steele. You don't want to pick a fight with me. _

"You know what? Never mind. I don't give a shit," she snaps, wiggling her way off her seat as she begins to march away.

"You still didn't answer the fucking question," I challenge her head on, shouting over my shoulder as I slowly spin myself around, still sitting on the bar stool. I turn around in time to notice that she freezes dead in her tracks and slowly turns back to face me, her head cocked to the side narrowing her eyes at me.

"Such big words Mr. Grey," she bites back with an air of sarcasm. She slowly closes the distance between us and comes to a complete stop right between my thighs. "Make no mistake you don't intimidate me in the least. But since we're on the subject I have a question for _you_."

And so the face-off begins as I breathe heavily on her face, my glare wild like fire, my demeanor on the offense. There's a chill in the air and it takes all my will power not to pounce on her like a tiger its prey. We're so close we're practically touching.

"Now's your chance Ms. Steele, ask away." I hiss through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth.

"Do I have a neon sign on my forehead that screams _'I'm an easy FUCK!'_?_"_ What the fuck?

"Because you're wasting your time, I'm not that kind of girl," she begins, throwing me off completely. "That fake charm of yours might be popular with the ladies, including that fake Megan Fox wannabe you were just with, but I'm not buying it. I see straight through that cocky smug face. You are nothing but a sexually driven playboy who's used to getting his way with the ladies but I'm not falling for it and I refuse to let you take advantage of me." So _this_ is what has her all worked up. I'm fucking speechless. She's ballsy I'll give her that and part of me believes it's the alcohol talking.

I've been accused of many things in the past, but never of being a playboy. She must have me confused for my brother Elliott. He's the player in the family, and if there's anyone with a flashing sign that screams _'easy fuck'_ on their foreheads it's her friend Kate. They're both literally in each other's throats sucking face and grinding like teenagers on the dance floor as we speak.

"Fake charm…" I repeat as if to study the words, "cocky smug face…" I slowly nod and scratch my chin as if to concentrate, "sexually driven playboy…" I rub the bridge of my nose and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Those are a lot of adjectives Ms. Steele," I point out. "It's enough to make someone's head spin," I wave with my finger in a circular motion by my head. I would be fuming right now if I wasn't so fucking turned on. What the hell is she doing do me? Even when she's pissed she's fucking hot. Nonetheless, this isn't over. I always have the last word. _Two can play at this game. _

"So you think you have me all figured out don't you Ms. Steele? That was quite a show, Oscar worthy even." I slowly lean into the side of her delicate face slightly brushing her cheek while I seductively whisper in her ear, "But you and I both know that what you want, what you crave is for me to touch you in all those sexy little places…" I sense the shivers washing over her and within seconds she lets out a panting breath, spreading her warmth on my neck as I nuzzle her hair in that delicate spot behind her ear.

"Your senses screaming to be awakened by the touch of my hands, by the heat and wetness of my mouth…" she closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side giving me further access to her neck as I catch a glimpse of her breasts rising with every breath she takes under that sexy as fuck dress.

"Your body begging me to fuck you senseless in every way imaginable…" I let her lean into me allowing her to take in my scent sending her over the edge as she lets out a soft moan. And then I pull away leaving her hanging.

"Am I right Ms. Steele?" The anger and fury in my expression is no more, in its place lust and carnal desire take over. She blinks, the frustration on her face clearly evident.

"So now you think you have _me_ all figured out don't you Mr. Grey? As much as your offer sounds tempting, as I said, I'm not that kind of girl," she spits back, biting that fucking lip again.

"So you'll have to find another way to _'handle'_ your urges." Someone call a fucking ambulance, I think I need CPR. _Anastasia Steele you are in for a rude awakening once I get my hands on you!_ All I need is to get her to sign that contract and I'm going to fuck this girl so hard into next Sunday she won't know what hit her. The pun definitely intended. Make no mistake.

_Ana's pov_

"I'd love to stay and chat but its past my bed time, and no you're not invited." I need to get out of here before I really take him up on the offer. I need air. I can't breathe.

"That's a shame. The visual of fucking your brains out in your bed holds quite an appeal."

"How dare you talk to me like that? You're very rude!" Who the hell am I kidding? I enjoyed every second of that dirty sexy talk. I need to get out of here. Fast, before I do something stupid. Kate. Where the hell is Kate? I spot her on the dance floor making out with Elliott.

"I've been accused of worse."

"Good night Mr. Grey. It's been a pleasure." Take that for sarcasm. I don't even give him a second glance or the chance to respond I'm so riled up. I set off straight towards the dance floor. What a nightmare this entire day and night turned out to be. At least Kate had better luck than I did. I'm in the middle of a night club, alone, in a come-hither dress feeling like a complete failure. Perhaps I should consider joining a convent. I hear nuns travel for free.

I hate to rain on Kate's parade but if I stay here a minute longer I will hyper-ventilate. As I push my way through the crowded dance floor, feeling a grope here, a tap on the ass there, I finally reach the lovebirds.

"Kate I'm ready to go home."

"Ana I'm so glad I found you." I thought I was looking for her? She pulls me aside and leads me away from the dance floor.

"Ana I need to ask a huge favor." _Let me guess, you're going to let the _other_ Grey fuck _your_ brains out in _your_ bed?_

"Steele, I think it's going to happen! Elliott is … God he is so hot …. and we want to go to the apartment … and … well … I was wondering… "

"Just say it Kate."

"Would you mind if Christian gave you a ride home … like _much later?_" Oh no, say it isn't so. She is not asking me to spend another second with the playboy who thinks he's God's gift to women.

"Kate I think I'm just about ready to kill you right now."

"Please Ana, please, please, please!" And there she goes with the puppy dog face.

"No, not the puppy dog face! Kate, you know how much I hate when you do the puppy dog face." She knows I cave every time she pouts and uses that weakness against me. _Clever, my dear, very clever._ I promise though, she'll get hers. _Just wait and see Kate Kavanagh_. Truth is, the apartment technically belongs to her and I just live there, so who am I to even have a say?

"So you'll say yes Ana? Pretty please! I'll owe you big time," she promises, pulling me into a tight hug. I feel a certain pair of eyes on me and instinctively I turn around and notice both Grey brothers glancing in our direction obviously going over tonight's itinerary. The smug bastard is smirking with a victorious, shit-eating grin. What have I gotten myself into? I can't help but feel trapped, like a fly caught in a spider web.

"Isn't he hot?" Who? Christian? Is she joking? I'd let him take me to bed in a heartbeat. I just refuse to be his booty call for the sake of him getting off only to drop me like a hot potato once he's had his dirty little way with me. It just doesn't work that way with me.

"I meant Elliott dumb dumb." Of course she did, as if she read my mind.

"Just so we're clear, what exactly am I supposed to do while you and Elliott christen the apartment?"

"I don't know Ana, you're a smart girl, use your imagination," she proposes. Yep, that's the alcohol talking. I sure hope she knows what she's doing and that Elliott won't take advantage of her.

"By the way, where are Ethan and Mia?"

"They left a while ago if you know what I mean." Unfortunately I wish I didn't. Is everyone having sex but me? Sure feels like it. Maybe I should let the sex god seduce me and have his way with me. What do I have to lose?

Why I am fighting something that deep down I know I would want more than anything, the tigress that I know is hidden somewhere deep inside waiting to be unleashed. What better introduction than to allow Adonis himself to take me to a place where only pure raw bliss and pleasure reside. I'm sure he would know of such a place, being the insatiable sex machine that I know he is. That sexy voice still ringing in my head, those words that bring to life every fiber of my being, I am at a loss for words.

"Ms. Steele, it looks like you're stuck with me." I feel him before I see him, the magnetic pull between us unquestionable.

"So it seems," I retort. And just like that it's just me and the god of seduction known as Christian Grey. Kate and Elliott wasting no time making themselves scarce.

"Well Anastasia, I've had a long day, time to call it a night."

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said I'm calling it a night."

"But you're my ride home?"

"Yes I know, so either you come home with me or you can stay here for the rest of the night. It's your choice." Is he serious? Am I really going to let him take me to his place? This gorgeous creature facing me sure is a sight to behold and I would surely have to be blind not to notice the look on his face full of sensual and carnal promise.

It's not every day gorgeous sex-mad billionaires come knocking on your door offering to seduce the living daylights out of you. This might be a once in a lifetime deal. If I walk away now I might live to regret it for the rest of my life. Oh fuck it.

Time to kick off my virginal shoes and replace them with fuck me heals. That settles it. _Tonight Anastasia Steele is the night of your deflowering._ He wants this. I want this. No ifs, ands or buts about it. My wet panties would agree.

_Christian's pov_

"Taylor, take us back to Escala." So Operation: Slow Seduction of Anastasia Steele begins. Her demeanor has entirely shifted since we've left that dreadful club. She seems nervous, fiddling with her fingers looking like she's not quite sure what to do with herself, her eyes not leaving the window.

"You're awfully quiet."

A clipped 'Mmmhmm' is all I get. And the shy uncomfortable girl from Alan Young's office, eating brownies out of my hands not even twelve hours earlier is suddenly back. And I thought _I _had mood swings.

I reach out to touch her hand and she tenses, sitting herself up straight. She slowly begins to relax when I gently brush her knuckles back and forth with my thumb.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She finally makes eye contact as I attempt conversation and I'm seeing something in her eyes that I can't quite read, almost as though an internal battle is going on in her head.

"Well … um … all those things you said earlier," she looks down again as if to search for the words, struggling to form a coherent sentence. I wonder briefly what is bringing this on. Nerves? Maybe. I need to know. She needs to talk to me.

"Anastasia, I'm not in the habit of making a woman do anything she isn't comfortable with. I was just being playful. And I apologize if I crossed a line. You were right, that was rude of me. That's no way to talk to a lady," I reassure her. She continues to sit in silence, looking down at her fingers attempting to hide her smile though failing miserably. "Am I forgiven?"

I'm greeted by the sweetest most gorgeous smile I've ever laid eyes on. She really does take my breath away and that says a lot. It takes much to derail me, and she is slowly uncovering the secret as to how without even realizing it. I may be in way over my head. _Focus Grey. The goal is to make her your submissive, nothing more. _

I'm beginning to question whether I'm doing the right thing. She's actually a sweet girl and she made it perfectly clear that she doesn't sleep around. Thank Fuck! But it's her lack of experience that has me in a head lock. She seems like too much of a good girl, the kind that one day wants to settle down, find Mr. Right. I'm not in the market for being anyone's Mr. Right, ever. She probably deserves better than what I have to offer. But there's just something about her that draws me to her, something I can't quite explain. What makes me think she would even consider entering a relationship that offers the only type of sexual lifestyle I've ever known?

She's defiant for one, she has a smart mouth the size of the state of Washington, and she makes eye rolling seem like a hobby. My blood is boiling just recalling all the names Anastasia had assigned to me earlier. Let's recap; she accused me of being a _'sex-mad playboy'_, a _'cocky smug sob'_, well ok I added the sob part, a _'Sex Machine'_, well can't argue there, bottom line it's the _'player'_ accusation that got me seeing red. There is no way I'm letting her get away with that as it couldn't be further from the truth. If we were under contract I'd be dragging her straight to my playroom and punish the living shit out of her.

If her earlier outburst gives me any indication as to how the night might turn out, it's safe to say it would probably be best if I save the playroom for another day. But thankfully, I have another idea in mind for tonight, a wicked devilish plan. The Grinch would be proud.

She's given me plenty to go by just by her reaction to my teasing sexy talk earlier. I practically had her eating out of the palm of my hand. This might be too easy, but I will enjoy every fucking second of it. Before the night is over, I vow to not touch her until she is _begging, wanting, needing, aching, pleading._ Yes it's cruel, but so deserved. I need to prove her theory about me wrong and if it means getting her squirming and down on her knees so be it. But, first things first.

"Anastasia, there's something I need you to sign before we enter my apartment." Taylor hands me a brown envelope from the driver seat. This gets her attention right away.

"Sign? What do I need to sign?" she questions, her face alarmed.

"It's a non-disclosure agreement. No one enters my apartment without signing one of these beforehand since I'm a high profile figure. It's to protect my privacy. I'm sure you understand," I explain as she eyes me quizzically as she reluctantly skims through the pages.

"Shouldn't I have a lawyer present for this?" Honestly, she is too damn adorable.

"I mean how do I know I'm not signing my life savings away?" She better not be fucking serious because shit like that pisses me off.

"You can laugh now. You know … ha ha." She looks at me with a 'gotcha!' stare and I run my hands through my hair in irritation. "Christian, that was supposed to be funny." No one's fucking laughing honey.

"Jeez who pissed in your Corn Flakes?" she says mid eye-roll as she signs the NDA when I catch Taylor through the rear-view mirror mirroring the same amused look I have on my face, and on cue we both burst out in hysterical laughter. Anastasia's eyes shoot up and dart between us looking utterly confused and perplexed. We're both howling to the point neither of us can catch our breaths. I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard, if I ever did.

"Did I miss something?"

"Now _that's_ fucking funny."

"_And I thought I was weird."_ There she goes mumbling to herself again. Does she honestly think I can't hear her?

"I'm sorry what was that Ms. Steele?"

"What was what?"

"You know what. You said something." She's blushing, the color of her face rising.

"I did? I was probably thinking out loud. I do that sometimes."

"You know Ms. Steele, if you're going to 'think out loud' I suggest you do it in private when no one can actually hear you. And I don't recall giving you permission to call me Christian."

_Ana's pov_

I don't understand how this man can go from laughing hysterically one moment to becoming an intimidating control freak the next. He is so hard to read. It's exhausting just trying to keep up with him. We pull up into the underground parking lot of Escala Tower and before I have a chance to blink my car door is opened, Christian's hand reaching out to me and within seconds I am escorted to a private elevator. No, this doesn't feel like a one night stand, at all. _Eye roll._

His demeanor now serious, contemplative as his hand rests on the small of my back guiding me into the elevator. He punches what appears to be a security code and the next few minutes feel like an eternity as we make our way up in uncomfortable silence to, of course… the penthouse. _Another eye roll._

"You know Ms. Steele if you were mine, all that eye rolling would get you in a lot of trouble." What the hell is that supposed to mean? Talk about God complex.

"I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean Mr. Grey."

"You will soon enough." _Soon enough?_ He shoots me the darkest of stares accompanied by a wicked grin, and suddenly I feel like I've been thrown into a lion's den, as in live bait.

The penthouse is nothing short of spectacular. I take in the setting as we enter the Great Room. Overall it's very Zen; vast spaces and tall ceilings meeting the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Seattle skyline, decorated with white and black leather furniture as a cozy gas fireplace sits at the very center of the room next to a … _shut up!_ …

"A Grand Piano!" I kick off my heals and hop my way to the piano like a little school girl acting as if I've just discovered America. I look over towards Christian who is failing to hide his amusement as I'm jumping up and down.

"I take it you're a fan of pianos," My mouth drops open not even making an effort to contain my enthusiasm.

"Are you kidding me? I think I've just found my soul mate!" I say this as I climb over the piano and lay myself flat on my back over it. I know it's a little over the top, but it's not every day a girl gets invited to a billionaire's penthouse and feels like she just walked into a candy store.

"Lucky piano," Christian playfully concedes as he slowly strolls towards me.

And in that moment I've made an immense epiphany. _Ridiculously good-looking… multi-millionaire … CEO … elevators … penthouse … one night stand … Grand Piano … Holy Shit! _My _Pretty Woman_ fantasy is happening right under my nose and I am only now discovering it. I break into an uncontrollable fit of giggles throwing both my arms over my head. I must look like I've completely lost my marbles. You can't even make this up. Kate is never going to believe me.

"Ms. Steele, that's a fifty thousand dollar Steinway custom made Grand Piano," I pause momentarily from my bout of guffaws to catch a glimpse of Christian hovering over me, studying my every move, hands in his pockets, looking puzzled and if I didn't know any better I'd say he's appreciating the view. And there I go again, laughter erupting from the pit of my stomach. I can't take it, I curl up in a ball unto my side, tears now running down my face.

"Ms. Steele, care to share what has you giggling hysterically over my piano?" He leans in over me until he's merely inches from my face, the intensity of his piercing eyes has me snapping out of my laughing frenzy. I sigh internally, getting lost in those penetrating gray eyes, assessing me.

He carefully smoothes a stray lock of my hair away from my face and gently tucks it behind my ear. I follow his every movement with my eyes as he gently caresses my face with his long expert fingers, his thumb brushing my parted bottom lip in light feathered strokes, back and forth sending shivers all through me as his eyes never leave my mouth.

I let a hitched breath escape and the haughty smirk on his face tells me he's pleased with the effect he has on me. Well that's just not fair. As he leans in further, I hold my breath expecting our lips to meet when instead he wraps both my arms around his neck and scoops me up bridal style, placing me back on my feet, neither of us breaking eye contact. His intoxicating scent is wreaking havoc on all my senses as those strong muscular arms shelter me in a cocoon of pure alpha-male bliss. What the hell is he doing to me? How does he wield such power over me? Bewitch me with the slightest effort. _Damn him for being so gloriously beautiful, it's so unfair. _

"You ... um … play?" I ask once I clear my throat. By the grin on his face I assume my question can hold a double meaning. His warm breath on my face, growing heavier and heavier, oh this man is getting hungry.

"The piano?" he asks seductively. I roll my eyes. _No the drums … yes the piano!_ Before I can filter my sarcastic thoughts, I realize I've answered out loud. _Shit._

"My, my, my Ms. Steele that smart mouth is certainly going to get you in trouble. Such a naughty little thing you are." Oh my virgin ears, my mouth is getting dry. I can't take it any longer. This closeness is suffocating me. His words … oh those downright sinful words… My virgin self needs a time-out.

"Um, I'm kind of … thirsty." _So typical of you Steele to chicken out while a Greek God tries to seduce you. _After a moment's pause, he steps back looking a little too pleased with himself. What the hell is his game? Perhaps that's what this is, just a game. Am I overthinking this?

"Don't think too much Ms. Steele," he answers my unspoken question. Please tell me he doesn't have clairvoyant powers too. How did he know?

"Can I offer you some wine?" I nod. So he can take advantage? Well now he's just playing dirty. Something tells me this is going to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to extend a warm welcome to all my new followers and to say a heartfelt thank you to those who added me to their favorites and took the time to review. Your positive feedback always puts a smile on my face! :)**

* * *

_Christian's pov_

Well that was interesting. I'm still intrigued over her fascination with my piano. I grab two wine glasses in the kitchen and pour us some Pinot Gris. I glance towards her taking in her presence in my apartment in that little black dress that barely covers her thighs. She walks barefoot over to the fireplace and looks out through the floor to ceiling window at the Seattle skyline, appreciating the view. She looks absolutely breathtaking. I slowly stride towards her with two filled wine glasses.

"Enjoying the view?" I ask, handing her the wine. I know I am. She gulps it down faster than I can blink, never answering my question. Yep she's nervous and I'm enjoying every second of it.

"More?" I offer with a smug grin.

"Please," she eagerly replies. Once I've handed her a second glass I reach for my sound system remote and activate my built-in Ipod device which is connected to the ceiling speakers. I set the tune to background mode and cue _Sade's 'No Ordinary Love_._'_ _Smooth Grey, real smooth._ She turns around, her eyes instantly quirking up to form a v between her brows while pursing her lips, and by the look on her face I can tell she's thinking the same thing.

She resumes staring out the window and by some uncontrollable force of nature I walk right over to her until I'm standing right behind, running my nose in her hair. No, that's not creepy at all. _What the fuck are you doing Grey?_ Immediately she tenses, but she doesn't protest. I brush her hair to the side and lean in, slowly grazing her neck with the tip of my nose all the way down to that sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder, taking in her sweet, intoxicating, oh so edible scent. My other hand makes its way down her back, around her waist and settles over her stomach, pulling her closer to me. Fuck, I never let myself get carried away like this. How is it that my self-control dissipates when I'm around this woman? The feeling is unsettling. I pull away before she can feel my hard on. I should probably turn off that Sade shit.

"Have a seat, make yourself at home," I order and she complies, quite submissively might I add. This pleases me to no end. This may not be such a hard task after all. I dim the lights so that our only source of lighting comes from the fire place. Not bad for someone who doesn't know jack shit about hearts and flowers. Let the show begin.

I take my suit jacket off and undo my tie, my eyes never leaving hers. In slow, calculating movements I unbutton the top two, _fuck it_, three buttons of my shirt. I then carefully remove my Omega watch and my cufflinks, placing them neatly on the end table by one of the leather couches. I then slowly unbutton my sleeve buttons and roll them up a few inches. Her eyes widen as she gulps down her second glass of wine. _Drink up baby!_ _That's right, good girl._ I pull my shirt out of my pants, making her audibly gasp. _That's right baby, enjoy the show. _I remove my shoes and take off my socks so that I'm now barefoot. I resist the urge to laugh, she's fucking biting her nails now.

I sit back on the leather sofa across from her and lean my head back on one of my arms, the other holding my glass of wine looking like I'm posing for a Calvin Klein photo shoot. Fuck, she's biting her lip as we sit in uncomfortable silence.

"So…"

"So…" she smirks looking around at anything but me. "I never took you for a _Sade_ fan."

"She's a great singer," I say playfully as I take a sip of wine.

"Uh huh," she responds with an eye roll.

"You don't like Sade?" I ask huskily with a hint of mockery. "I can always change the track." Before she answers I grab the remote and select a new song, ah yes, _Marvin Gaye's 'Sexual Healing.'_ _Fuck I'm bad._

"You are bad," she scolds. Yes we've established that. She shakes her head and giggles. The sweet sound making my pants two sizes tighter, fuck. I shift to adjust myself so I can shield my now growing erection. As if on cue her eyes dart straight down to my groin area, making her freeze like an ice sculpture. _Yes Ms. Steele, you be a good girl and I'll let you play with my toys. Oh, the things I could do to you Ms. Steele._

"What a beautiful sound. You should giggle more often." The sound sends tingles through my veins and down my spine.

"If you don't turn off that song I won't be able to _stop_ giggling."

"No Marvin Gaye then?" I tease. She shakes her head and wrinkles her nose making me laugh out loud. _Damn she's cute as fuck. _

"Ok, point taken." I shuffle through my playlist one more time. I select something I think she might like. You can't go wrong with John Legend.

"_Save Room._ I love that song." _Bingo._

A bottle of Pinot Gris later and one of the easiest conversations I've ever had, and I've learned that Anastasia, who insists I call her Ana, has recently moved to Seattle, though I already knew that. Her biological father died when she was only a few months old, never having the chance to meet him. Her mother Carla is married to her fourth husband. Not sure how I feel about her yet. Her stepfather Ray, well she clearly worships the ground he walks on. She's a daddy's little girl no doubt.

I momentarily zone out as I recall information from her background check. Mugged last summer, here in Seattle … hospitalized … dislocated jaw … bruised ribs. _Fuck._ She's so small and fragile. Which sick fuck could do that to such a sweet innocent girl? I suddenly can't help but feel protective over her. I wish I knew more, I need Welch to find out all he can about that night. No one should get away with that, not on my watch. I silently debate if I should hire a covert to keep an eye her. I couldn't take it if something happened to her again knowing I could've prevented it. _Take it easy Grey, she hasn't even agreed to be your submissive yet._

"Christian?" She stops talking pulling me out of my deep thoughts. Judging by the way she's looking at me I know she noticed the shift in my demeanor. Truth is I can't stand the thought of her being hurt. Odd seeing as to how only a minutes ago I had visions of her restrained in my playroom and me whipping her with a riding crop. The irony is not lost on me. It just wounds me and I have no idea why. I barely know her. If only I can get her to open up about it.

"Sorry Ana, I'm a terrible host. More wine?"

"No more," she responds with a wave of her hand, the effect of the alcohol clearly getting to her head. Here goes nothing.

"Have you ever been to Seattle before you moved here?"

She stills, the expression on her face apprehensive. Clearly a sore subject. She takes a deep breath.

"Yes, a few visits here and there, mostly last summer," her smile is gone, her expression forlorn, she looks down at her fingers and plays with the hem of her dress and appears to be deep in thought.

"Christian, uh … is it ok if I call you Christian?" she asks apprehensively as I nod in approval and give her a reassuring smile. She gives me half a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Her mind is elsewhere.

"It's getting late. I've taken up too much of your time, I should get going." Well shit, that just fucking backfired on me. _Think fast Grey._

"Going? At this hour?" I ask, raising a surprised eyebrow. "Knowing Elliott, he's spending the night at your place, so chances are you won't be getting much sleep with all the wall banging going on. Elliott can be loud. I suggest the guest room upstairs." She blushes, taken aback by my offer.

"Wall banging?" She giggles. Fuck my pants are getting tight again.

"Wall banging," I confirm with a nod of my head. No explanation required.

"I don't have a change of clothing or anything to sleep in," she rationalizes. No clothing needed here baby.

"You can borrow a T-shirt and I'll send Taylor to get you a change of clothes. Problem solved."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," I confirm once again.

"Well since you put it that way," she rises after a moment's hesitation. Fuck. Tonight definitely didn't go as planned. I thought she would be squirming by now, begging me to fuck her. Am I reading something wrong? She was supposed to end up in my bed. This is pissing me off.

"I'll walk you to your room. Come." I take her by the hand and lead her to the guest room. I shake my head in disbelief. Tonight wasn't supposed to turn out this way. We come to a stop at the foot of the bedroom door when she turns around, her eyes meeting mine, searching. Searching for what? I don't know. Her breath hitches and there she goes biting that lip again. I tug her chin, setting her bottom lip free and all I want to do is lean down and kiss her with everything I have.

The carnal desire in my eyes must be evident as those sexy baby blues clouded with desire penetrate mine. I close my eyes and lean down resting my forehead against hers, my hands stroking her arms up and down, our breaths now shallow and heavy. Fuck I want her. I want her so bad. But something stops me. I don't know what. Guilt? What the fuck for? I can't put my finger on it.

Instead of giving into the impulsive urge to take her here and now, I cup the nape of her neck and kiss her forehead instead leaving her perplexed, looking utterly disappointed. _Trust me baby, I'm disappointed too._

"Sleep well Ana." Shit, she looks like she's about to bite my head off.

"Goodnight Christian," she says dryly turning around abruptly, closing the door in my face. _Great job Grey_. I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

What the fuck just happened?

_Ana's pov_

What the fuck just happened?

I lean back against the door, my head thumping against it. Did he just reject me? Was I reading all the signals wrong? I rub my face with my hands. I'm utterly confused. I feel the walls closing in. I need air.

I make my way to the patio, opening the sliding doors to get out on the balcony, taking in the breezy cool night air. It appears I must shelve the idea of getting deflowered tonight. I sigh in disappointment. Am I that undesirable? And why did he have to ask about my previous visits to Seattle? The last thing I need are reminders of … _that night_.

The chilling unwelcome memories come flooding back, haunting me. I remember his breath, reeking of cigarette smoke and beer, his dark menacing eyes. If only I wasn't so naïve. Why did I let him get away with it? _You know why._ Stop Ana! There's no use in re-hashing the past. It serves no purpose, what's done is done.

No one knows the _real story_ of what happened that night, not even Kate. Everyone believes I was mugged, and I prefer to keep it that way. No good can come out of the truth being revealed. Quite frankly, I'm embarrassed for putting myself in that situation. I should've known better. No one can ever find out.

I enter the bathroom, and _oh my,_ what a bathroom it is. It's bigger than Kate's entire living room. I chuckle inwardly at the site of the bathtub, reminding me of the scene where Vivian sang along to _Prince's 'Kiss.'_ A bath right now could do me some good and possibly melt away this building anxiety that has suddenly surfaced, regardless of the fact that it's close to two am. But I couldn't care less.

The smell of Jo Malone Jasmine and Mint fills the air as I draw myself a much needed bubble bath, pouring said expensive smelling bath oil into steamy hot running water. I never heard of Jo Malone, but the smell, nothing short of delicious and exquisite. So this is how the wealthy live. Perhaps Christian won't notice if I tax the bottle, it's not like he can't afford it. I grin at myself in the mirror, looking like a complete idiot. It's one thing to stock up on toiletries offered in hotel rooms, but at a mogul's penthouse? That would just be so wrong.

The soothing bath was just what the doctor ordered. Once rinsed and towel dried off, my eye catches a silk robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. If I didn't know any better I'd say this is a female sized robe. _What does Christian need a female bathrobe for and why is it in his guest bathroom? _The realization baffles me as I question again whether or not he could be a player. How many women have actually spent the night here? Should I even ask? But his actions tonight speak a different language. He could've easily had his way with me, but he chose to remain a gentleman instead. It couldn't be more obvious that I was more than willing. When do I ever get so breathy around anyone? This is so emotionally exhausting.

I'm left more confused than I've ever been. What am I even doing here? I should've insisted on returning home. Then there's Kate and Elliott, the other Grey, probably going at it like rabbits. I hate her right now. I'm a step away from calling a cab and crashing her party. But I don't have it in me to do something so selfish and childish. As much as I envy the shit out of her right now, she's still my best friend and I love her to pieces. And I know no matter what, she'll always have my back.

Back in the guest room, my eye brows quirk up in surprise when I notice a neatly placed T-shirt on the guest bed, and a tall glass of ice cold water on my night stand. _Was he in here while I was taking a bath?_ Evidently so. The smooth cotton fabric of his T-shirt feels so soft against my skin, smelling like freshly laundered linen. A girl could get used to this.

It's now 3:54 am and I haven't slept a wink, sleep refusing to find me. As comfortable as these silk bed sheets are I can't seem to unwind or quiet down these loud thoughts bumping into each other in my head. This must be the longest night of my life. _That's what you said that night._ That's right, I take it back.

I decide to get out of bed and out of this room. There is something unsettling and _off_ about this room, not sure why. I immediately feel some relief in my chest as I exit the bedroom. Odd. _Maybe it's haunted with ghosts of past one night stands?_ I smirk at the nonsense of my reasoning.

Here I am wide awake in a penthouse, the kind you only see in movies. Curiosity has me wanting to explore. I come across a door down the hallway with an exterior lock. _Interesting._ I try the handle, but it comes as no surprise that it's locked. _Hmmm, more skeletons in Mr. Hot Stuff's closet?_

Making my way down the staircase, I head into the hollow emptiness of the Great Room. It feels so … lonely and isolating here, a reflection of my mood as of late. The Grand Piano catches my attention yet again. I walk over towards it and take in the beauty of this flawless piece of art. I slowly graze the keys with my fingertips, careful not to make a sound. I momentarily wonder if he knows how to play.

"I do," a male voice startles me as if to answer my unspoken question and on instinct I reach for the hem of my t-shirt in an attempt to pull it down as far as I can. _Not far enough. Damn! _I spin around only to see Christian grinning like a Cheshire cat wearing nothing but, _oh fuck_, gray flannel pajama bottoms that hang very low on his pelvic bones. And there it is again, instant wetness between my legs.

"I never answered you earlier when you asked if I play," he says, long legs slowly striding towards me.

"Oh," is all I can manage. Cat has definitely cut my tongue as I'm awestruck by that killer body walking towards me. Ryan Gosling has nothing on this fine specimen of a man. You can't even photo shop this look.

"I … um … forgot my robe upstairs," I stutter. The bastard is enjoying seeing me squirm.

"Did you now?" I nod shyly. He comes to a full stop right in front of me. _God he smells so good_.

"This look suits you," he sizes me up from head to toe, the awkwardness from earlier, now gone.

"I take it I'm not the only one who can't sleep," he admits as I smirk in response.

"Not very talkative I see," he observes. "Enjoy your bath?"

"Mmmhmmm." Steele, open your fucking mouth!

"Let me play something for you," he says, my heart skipping a beat. He's about to play the piano for me, looking like _that_. I need to check my pulse. This already beats my sexy piano fantasy. Breathe Ana, breathe. He motions for me to sit next to him, no doubt to enjoy a peek of my barely covered legs. This is so embarrassing. I sit to his right, my hands on my bare lap.

My mind subconsciously wanders back to the bathrobe and guest room upstairs. He must've done this with other women before. Seducing them with wine and _Sade_, playing the piano for them, they spend the night, evidently not in his bed. _Strange._ The question is, how many times has he done this before, and with how many women? I quickly shake the unsettling thoughts out of my head. Whatever the case may be, I'm the one that's here now.

The enchanting melody he chooses to play produces a beautiful tone. It's so soothing, so heartfelt, the music speaking to me on a different level. It tugs at my heart strings for some reason unknown to me. Tears begin to fill my eyes as I'm unexpectedly filled with emotion. _Why am I so emotional all of a sudden?_ I look quickly away in an attempt to blink the tears away.

My eyes relishing indulgently at the sight of his perfectly sculpted features, as he gets lost in the melody, his face solely focused on the contrasting black and white keys. He's so beautiful. The way the muscles of his defined arms contract with each key he so tenderly presses with his fingers. A sudden rising desire makes me want to touch him.

He stills for a brief moment as I press my hand on the side of his arm, feeling his bicep tense, my touch not interrupting his serenade. He looks my way from the corner of his eye without turning his head, my eye catching his gaze as he gives me a slight nod, giving me permission to carry on.

I gently run my hand down his sculpted arm until I reach the back of his hand. He continues to play without skipping a beat, my eyes now fixated on his hands while my hand still rests on his, his swaying arm lightly grazing my breast. Without warning, he leans into the hollow of my neck to smell my hair, making the little hairs on my neck rise. He finishes his piece and puts his hand on my thigh as he keeps running his nose along my neck. _Oh._

"Ana you smell so good," he huskily whispers in my ear, the words making me melt and my belly clench down below.

I turn my head towards him, our eyes locking as I'm met with a pair of lust filled hungry eyes. His breathing shallows as mine quickens, his eyes darting back and forth from my eyes to my mouth as he tenderly brushes my lips with the tip of his thumb.

"Come here," he exhales in a deep breathy voice, pulling me towards him, tenderly kissing, nibbling and teasing my lips with his tongue and mouth, biting and tugging at my lower lip. One hand rests on the side of my face as the other oh so slowly slides up my inner thigh. Oh he's really good at this.

"Fuck Ana, you're not wearing any panties," he whispers against my lips. I breathe out in a whimper.

I want more, I need more. He deepens the kiss, his tongue meeting mine, probing, circling. The kiss grows more relentless, rough and frantic as he bites his way to my jaw and down my neck while my hands grip his hair forcefully making him moan. He shifts his body towards me and rises so that he is kneeling on one knee on the piano bench, the other foot standing as he towers over me. He lifts me and on instinct I wrap my legs around his waist, securing my arms around his neck. Next thing I know my back is pressed against the cool floor to ceiling window by the piano, his hands running up my thighs until they reach my backside pressing me against his arousal, the contact sending liquid heat between my legs.

We are both all breaths and pants as he runs one arm up to my breast, squeezing, kneading as I audibly moan, his kiss harsh and intense. He rubs his hard length against me in response and lets out a harsh groan as his hand travels back down to meet the other.

"I need to see you."

In a swift move I am on my back over the piano, his hands grabbing the hem of my t-shirt lifting it up to my neck, fully exposing my naked body. His eyes darken with lust and need. Shyness, nerves, and sheer panic suddenly wash over me. Christian senses my unease as he runs his hands gently all over my body feeling me up.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Ana?"

Instinct has me grasping the hem of my t-shirt in an attempt to pull it back down, his hands swiftly halting my progress.

"Don't hide from me Ana. You have nothing to be shy about. Don't you realize how much I want you, how desirable you are?" His words making me shake to the core as his eyes are glued to the rise and fall of my chest. He wastes no time latching onto one of my nipples, the wet heat of his mouth biting and sucking as his long expert hand fondles, pulls and pinches the other. I arch my back, pushing myself towards his sensual assault, whimpering at the painful yet pleasurable sensation. My head is spinning as my brain cannot process all the sensations taking over my body simultaneously.

"Hands over your head Ana. No touching." _What?_

"Christian … _please_."

"Please what Ana?"

"I need … _oh God._" His mouth works his way to my other breast and teasingly tugs at my nipple with his teeth.

"What do you need baby, tell me?" His hand reaches down between my legs, his lips and tongue trailing closely behind down to my navel.

"I need … more," I whimper as he slides his fingers towards the pulsing damp flesh below, rubbing in circular motions.

"Ana baby, you're so wet and ready for me." Those words, those downright sinful words, it's all too much. Next thing I know my hips are being pulled towards the edge of the piano.

"Open your legs," he commands in a sultry voice, making me blink furiously. I comply after a moment's hesitation.

"Wider." A sense of panic washes over me, the enormity of what is about to take place hitting me like a ton of bricks. _Oh shit, this is really happening._ I can't muster up the courage to tell him I'm still a virgin. Not yet. Wait, what's he doing?

"I've been dying to taste you Anastasia." Holy shit, he's about to … _eat me! _Kate and her damn dirty expressions.

He runs his tongue along the folds of my lady parts, licking, tasting and teasing; his nose inhaling my scent. _Did he just do that?_ I'm so mortified I want to scream. _Does that really turn men on? _I have to remember to catch my breath.

"Ana relax, you're tense." No shit. The man has his tongue up my hoo-hah and he tells me to relax. _Damn sexpert. _

"Just feel it baby." _Sure, if you say so._ The feeling is out of this world. I'm so shy, too shy that I can't even stifle a moan, so I bite my lip instead. The man is full on French kissing my lady parts, my legs trembling, the peak of a pending orgasm rising as the flesh below pulsates in response to his relentless assault.

"Ana open your eyes. Look at me baby." _What? No, please no._

"I… I can't," I shake my head fiercely.

"Yes you can. I want you to look at me when I make you come in my mouth."

"Christian…"

"Do it baby," I comply after a moment's hesitation. Our eyes lock and _oh fuck_ those eyes, those dark, hooded, intense eyes boring into mine.

"I want to see what I do to you baby. And don't bite your lip, I want to hear you." And just like that the words were all I needed to hear, making me unravel and explode in his mouth. My muscles below clenching as I'm hit with wave after wave of excruciating, mind-blowing pleasure, my screams barely recognizable.

The waves wear off and I become limp like a rag doll. I'm then lifted and laid on my back on the leather sofa, Christian now on top of me still in his pajama bottoms. He takes my hand and places it on his hard erection. Now that's what I call _Big_.

"See how hard I am for you?" he says in a deep throaty voice. God, this obscenely good-looking and deliciously sexual man should be illegal. Both our breaths come in pants at the same rhythm as he rubs himself against the palm of my hand.

"Ana I need to be inside you," my breath hitches as my heart skips a beat. This is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life. I want this man, I want him so much it hurts. I want to give all of myself to him, he's just so breathtakingly beautiful. This must be a heavenly dream, one that I will surely wake up from. I need to pinch myself, this feels too good to be real. My first time is a big deal for me and I couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here with him.

"Please baby," he whispers against my neck, his nose in my hair waiting for me to respond.

"Yes," I whisper breathlessly. Now would probably be a good time to tell him he's about to have sex with a virgin. I wish I didn't have to, but I guess it's only fair to him.

He's about to sink a finger in me when I grab his hand halting his progress. Here goes nothing.

"Wait."

"What is it baby?" he asks, his expression one of concern when he sees anxiety creeping up my face.

"I have to tell you something," I reluctantly begin as he blinks in confusion.

"I…" I can barely form a sentence.

"Just say it Ana," his voice grows serious.

"I've never done this before," I admit. He raises a confused eyebrow and shakes his head, as if to let the words sink in.

"What are you saying exactly?" As I'm about to repeat what I just previously said, a sudden look of shock and bewilderment washes over his face. Gone is lustful Christian as he pushes himself off of me.

"Are you saying this is your first time?" I nod.

"What the fuck?!" He growls as he stands up looking at me as if I've just grown two heads.

"You're still a virgin?" I was speaking English wasn't I? He's pacing back and forth running both his hands in his hair in frustration.

"Yes," I respond, instantly pulling down my t-shirt. I don't get why he's so angry but I think I've just killed the moment. Fuck.

"And you waited until now to tell me?"

"It never came up." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Now I'm the one in shock.

"Christian, why are you so angry?" Angry Christian is a scary Christian.

"Why? I could've hurt you! I could've … fuck, Ana!" he runs both hands through his hair in anger. His mood is now downright hostile, a loose cannon ready to detonate at any second. Have I really done something to merit such hostility?

"I'm sorry. I… I wasn't thinking," I apologize, my voice so small it's barely audible. I'm too embarrassed to even look at him.

"Damn straight you weren't thinking." His words hit me like a slap in the face. I just want to crawl under a rock. Tears begin to fill my eyes. _Don't cry damn it!_

"Had I known I would've never brought you here." Ouch. That's a nice way to wound my ego. Well that simply confirms my earlier suspicions. He was only after one thing. Typical.

"I guess I don't qualify as a good fuck," I snap with a hint of resentment.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He hisses in response.

"Save it Christian." Now I'm fucking pissed. "This was a big mistake, so I'll just spare us both the pointless shouting match and go." I storm out of the room without as much as a second glance and I all but sprint back to the guest room.

I will not cry, I will not cry.

"Anastasia!" he calls after me firmly, but I ignore him. Fuck him! I slam the bedroom door and march to the bathroom, locking myself in no longer able to contain my sobs. I lean back against the door and slide down to the floor, cocooning myself as I pull my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around them, weeping inconsolably. Pain lances through me. This hurts so much. I knew deep down this was too good to be true.

I hear Christian outside the door calling out my name, but again I don't respond. I can't have him see me like this.

_Christian's pov_

"Ana, please open the door." Fuck what a jerk I am. I didn't mean to jump down her throat like that, but fuck she should've told me she was a virgin. I still don't believe it. How could this be? This would explain why she was so nervous when I brought her here. I really fucked up. I could hear her crying on the other side of the door. I want to kick myself. I'm such a fucking prick.

She deserves better than an asshole like me. I decide to let her be and head back to my bedroom. I look at the time on my alarm clock. It's now 5:18 am. I change into a T-shirt and jeans, no point in climbing back to bed.

I call up Taylor to get the SUV waiting for Ana once she's ready to leave. I make my way to the kitchen and brew myself a large pot of coffee. Heaven knows I'll be needing it today. I set out to my study to collect the Neiman's bag filled with a new pair of jeans, top, and flats I had Taylor purchase the other day right after I first laid eyes on Ana.

Call it a hunch, but something told me she would be spending the night at Escala sooner rather than later. Only I didn't anticipate she would be leaving under these circumstances. Fuck I have a knot in my chest. This is fucking new. Why do I feel like I'm about to lose something that was never mine?

I knock on her bedroom door, no answer. I let myself in. She's nowhere to be seen. I hear the sink running in the bathroom. She's been in there for a while now, the knot in my chest getting tighter. I leave the Neiman's bag on her bed and walk back out.

I sip on my third cup of coffee while sorting through my emails and taking my voice messages. Ana finally emerges into the Great Room looking completely broken. Fuck. I feel like shit. Her hair is pulled back, her face pale as ghost, her eyes swollen. She's wearing her new jeans and top and God she looks gorgeous.

"Thank you for the clothes. I'll pay you back." That's what she thinks.

"It's on me. Don't worry about it." She wraps her arms around herself clearly willing herself not to make eye contact.

"Well I guess I better go then." As I take a few steps toward her, she instinctively takes a few steps back. Shit, I really did fuck up. Her eyes are suddenly empty, void of any emotion. I can't read at all what she's thinking.

"Ana, you ok?" I hate seeing her like this, especially knowing that I'm the cause. I'm crestfallen.

"What do you think Christian?" she spits back. Even now she still manages to utter a smart ass remark. But I hold back and bite my tongue. She's been punished enough for one night.

"I have a car waiting for you downstairs. Can I get you anything? Is there anything else you need?" She smirks in annoyance, rolling her eyes as she shakes her head.

"From you? No," she replies dryly. That's harsh. I suppose I deserved that. I must be the biggest jackass on the planet. No surprise there. I walk her to the foyer and call for the elevator. We both stand and wait in uncomfortable silence. I want to apologize but something tells me she doesn't want to hear what I have to say. So I choose to remain quiet. Her leaving is probably for the best. So why do I feel like my heart is getting ripped out of my chest? She finally breaks the silence.

"Christian, I know you and Alan are close, but I would appreciate it if you didn't mention any of this to my boss. I really need this job." It shocks me that she feels the need to ask me this.

"Of course." Did she forget I made her sign an NDA for that particular reason because my private life is… well private and I go to great lengths to keep it that way.

She walks into the elevator and turns to face me, her eyes glistening. I want to stop her from leaving, grab her and make her stay. And a part of me thinks she wants the same thing. But my mind is telling me to let her go. She can't be with someone like me. I'm no good for her. That's why I couldn't allow her to give me her virginity. I'm not worthy. I need an emergency session with Flynn, I'm about to go fucking bat shit.

"Goodbye Christian," she says in a shaky voice.

"Goodbye Anastasia."


	5. Chapter 5

_Christian's pov_

I can still taste her and smell her on my skin. The internal battle I've been waging since I'd sent her home has me questioning my entire reasoning. My head is a mess and I'm still hard. Why do I feel like I've just made a mistake of monumental proportions? Why do I even care? I walk over to the window, nothing but gray skies that perfectly reflect my present state of mind.

"A virgin… a fucking VIRGIN!" I yell out loud from the top of my lungs as my fist meets the wall. _Fuck that hurt._

I've never fucked a damn virgin. Hell, I don't even know _how_ to fuck a virgin. I knew she was inexperienced, but damn I never expected this. I just don't get it. At her age? Her willingness to give it up to me… _Me!_ Of all fucking people! I just couldn't do it, with all the skeletons I have in my closet, she deserves better than that. I'm too fucked up to taint her like that.

She deserves someone that will give her hearts and flowers, and I'm just not that guy. Never was and never will be. She's an innocent girl that needs someone who'll treat her right, do right by her, and make love to her. I don't make love. I fuck… hard. I command, dominate, whip, punish and use restraints. She would never be able to handle my world. Rough is all I know.

Disappointment floods through me as realization hits that getting her out of my system is no longer an option. My intent was to tie her up, pound the shit out of her and fuck her senseless for hours. What kind of sick fuck would I be to take a girl's virginity that way? I flinch at the thought._ Stupid fucking girl!_ I should make her my sub just to punish her for being so fucking stupid.

_Forget her Grey! _No point in dwelling. What's done is done and I have to focus on what _I_ need. I resolve to have a meeting arranged with a new sub the old fashion way, through Elena. Fuck it. I need to channel this anger out. I can't take it, not having ultimate control. There's a reason why these arrangements have always worked for someone like me. It allows me to remain focused and in complete control. This is why I am where I am today and one of the most successful businessmen worldwide.

I've never thrown caution to the wind, and by my actions last night I know Ana would be detrimental to my world of power, success and control. _But are you happy, fulfilled, and content?_ When have I ever deserved happiness? This is all I know, and it's brought me to where I am today. No sense in denying it. Jeopardizing all that I've worked so hard to achieve by allowing myself to succumb to lack of willpower and control would be at the height of foolishness. I stand to lose too much. The risks are far too great, the stakes, too high.

Startled by the sudden buzz of my blackberry, I'm pulled out of my inner monologue.

"What the fuck bro, weren't you supposed to pick me up?" The last thing I need is Elliott busting my balls first thing in the morning.

"What, Elliott?" I snap angrily.

"I take it _someone_ didn't get laid last night." _Someone_ is asking for a beating.

"Elliott, what the fuck do you want?" I rub my face in annoyance.

"A ride bro, when I saw Ana back at the apartment I assumed you'd wait up for me."

"I wasn't the one that dropped her off. I had Taylor drive her back."

"What the fuck happened between you two? She looks like shit." I rake my hair back and forth in anger. The last thing I need is Elliott, the notorious manwhore, lecturing me on my mating skills.

"None of your god damn business Elliott."

"Ok, just asking, chill the fuck out!"

"If you want me to pick you up, I'll be there in five." I disconnect the call not even giving him the chance to answer.

I decide I need to see her, check up on her. Make sure she's ok. The fact that I care is only adding to my anxiety. I've fallen down a fucking rabbit hole and landed in a world where absolutely nothing makes sense. I need to call Flynn. I can't have Ana fucking things up for me. I just can't. Five minutes. All I need is to see her for five minutes and then I'll turn the page and walk away for good. _That's what you said ten minutes ago!_

_Ana's pov_

I feel numb. Lost. Confused.

I'm bereft. I haven't cried this much since, well… _Don't go there_. So this is what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest and shredded to pieces. I have to say, it sucks.

The things he did to me last night, all new to me. The way he touched me, kissed me, made my core burn with desire. The burning touch of his hand, something ignited in me that I wasn't even aware was there. The rush I felt merely a few hours ago now seems like a figment of my imagination. I felt so alive, and now so conflicted.

So now what? Do I pretend last night never happened and move on? I wanted him so desperately, I needed him to make me feel desired, even if it meant for only one night. I almost regret telling him I was a virgin. Would he have known otherwise? Would it have made a difference? Probably, being the sexpert that he is. But I guess now I'll just never know. The thought saddens me. I need to let it go. Wracking my brain attempting to put all the pieces together is simply getting me nowhere.

Relief washes over me as I enter the apartment. All is quiet. The last thing I want is to hear Kate and Elliott getting their freak on. Sadness now replaced by fury. _I need to get out of these clothes._ They remind me of him, and I don't want reminders. I want to forget.

As I enter my bedroom I strip out of my clothes in a flash and aim them for the trash can. I don't want or need them. Just wearing them makes me feel cheap and dirty. The irony is not lost me.

Leave it to Christian _lady's man_ Grey to have a bag of new designer women's clothing lying around so conveniently so he can dress up his flavor of the month for his own amusement. If that doesn't scream _'lady's man'_ than I don't know what does. Now more than ever it's no surprise he doesn't do the girlfriend thing. He's certainly not boyfriend material. I might be just as clueless when it comes to relationships, but even I know better.

Caffeine, I need caffeine.

Needing to clear my head, I change into a pair of yoga pants and throw on a light blue hoodie, setting out for an early morning walk to the nearest Starbucks, the cool morning breeze doing absolutely nothing to rid me of thoughts of the hot billionaire.

The look of horror on his face after my revelation, the image of his reaction still haunts me. I get he was afraid of hurting me, and I'm well aware that the first time is supposed to be somewhat painful and uncomfortable. But to react the way he did? Unless he's one of those guys who likes it rough. I still don't get what the big deal is. I should decide how much pain I'm willing to tolerate, no one else. My body, my choice.

His harsh words echoing in my head _'I would've never brought you here had I known,' _making me feel like a baffling idiot. The way he belittled me for _'not thinking'_, I've never felt more humiliated and undesirable in my life. _Arrogant prick_.

The more I think about it, the more furious I get. It's not like I was asking to get swept away. I should run back to his apartment and give him a piece of my mind, what I should've done in the first place when he rejected me. He doesn't deserve to be let off the hook that easy. He's probably one of those men who's used to women leaping at his every command. He says jump, they ask how high.

As I walk back into the apartment, two lattes in hand, I find a frantic looking Kate.

"Ana, shit I was so worried when I didn't see you in your room."

"Good morning to you too Kate, where's Elliott?"

"He just left with Christian," my eyes shoot up in surprise. He was here? "You missed him. He was looking for you actually." Well, shit. I missed out on my chance to rip his head off.

"Did he say anything?" I ask, failing miserably at my attempt not to sound too eager, even though I'm dying to know.

"Not much really, but Elliott told me he saw you walk in earlier looking like you were hit by a bus, and I have to say I agree."

"Gee thanks Kate. Way to boost a girl's confidence."

"Ana, you know that's not how I meant it," she reassures me, looking at me with pitiful eyes. "Talk to me honey. What did that son of a bitch do?" I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. Shit. She'll see straight through me.

"More like what he didn't do." The walls come crashing down and the waterworks begin.

An hour, two lattes and an emotional breakdown later, Kate drew me a bubble bath with my favorite fruity body wash, doing little to melt away the knot that has settled in my chest.

"Fuck him Ana. Maybe he did you a favor," Kate fires back, seated on the toilet bowl.

"I just hate this Kate," I admit as Kate rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disapproval.

"The physical chemistry was out of this world, we were so in sync. I just got lost in him," I say in between sobs recalling the moment we shared on the piano. In that moment, everything was perfect. We were in our own little bubble. If only time had stood still.

"Fuck Ana, you have it bad. This isn't Prince Charming we are talking about; it's tyrannical pompous ass Christian Grey!" As if I needed a reminder.

"Kate! Not helping."

"Ok, ok sorry… carry on." She concedes with a wave of her hands.

"You're probably right," I agree after a moment's pause. "It was all in my head, it had to be. I read everything wrong. This is why girls like me are not cut out for men like that. Sometimes Kate I wish I could be more like you."

"Ana don't be so hard on yourself. You want my honest opinion?" she asks. "You're better off without him. Elliott told me that Christian has … commitment issues. No one has ever seen him with a girlfriend. He simply doesn't do the dating scene." No but he does the one night stand scene, and the seduction scene, and the _let-me-strip-for-you-until-your-panties-melt-off_ scene. _Damn womanizer._ I don't think I'll be able to hear another Sade song again.

"Do you still want to fuck him?" Kate asks nonchalantly while playing with her hair, deliberately avoiding my gaze.

"Kate!" That potty mouth of hers is as bad as Christian's. "NO! I hate him."

"That's what I thought. I told him so earlier."

"You told him what? That I hated him?" My eyes widen in shock as I jerk straight up drenching Kate in the process.

"If you hate him why do you care?" Oh that Kate can be so sneaky. I know what she's getting at. Damn her and her journalist instincts.

"That's not fair Kate."

"Honey, remember one thing. There are a lot of fish in the sea. Mr. Megabucks is bad news. Do yourself a favor and forget about him," she offers, the thought making my chest constrict.

"I tell you what, tonight let's order in, have some wine and watch _The English Patient_." Ugh. Now thanks to Mr. Sexy Pants my sexy piano fantasy is tainted for life. Christian just had to kill that for me too.

"I'd rather watch _The Ten Commandments,_" I mumble under my breath, submerging myself entirely under water as Kate throws her head back in laughter.

"Ana, Ana, Ana, you kill me." I'm glad someone finds this amusing.

"Seriously Kate, what would you do if you were in my shoes?" I question, spitting out the soapy water I nearly inhaled as I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Me?" She pauses, seriously considering her answer. "Simple," she retorts with a devilish grin. "I'd get even."

* * *

Devious that Kate is. She's good, real good. Later that afternoon, as we set out to devise a plan giving Christian Grey a taste of his own medicine, I've come to the conclusion that this virgin nonsense needs to be laid to rest. It ends now. The sexy god won't know what hit him. He wants to play games, I can play games.

First lesson in the Kate Kavanagh school of _'Payback's a bitch'_: Go bare down there. Although I'm not exactly sure what form of payback this would entail, but leave it to Kate to push the envelope. She's certainly been down this road before. Flat out refusing to get a Brazilian per her insistence, Kate reluctantly conceded and settled in teaching me proper female grooming techniques.

Lesson learned: You can easily get Torticollis while tending to your lady parts. There's nothing that screams _'hot mama'_ like a lady attempting to be sexy with a stiff neck. I'm seriously considering signing up for Pilates.

Second lesson: Lace… lots and lots of lace. How Kate justifies the price tag of La Perla lingerie is beyond me. What's wrong with buying girly panties at TJ Maxx? Lesson learned: Well now I understand why you need to go bare. The thought of those pubic hairs getting stuck in all that lace has me wincing. Ouch!

"Ana you're such a novice!"

"Just saying Kate, that's a lot of lace. Why bother wearing anything? It's practically see through!" I point out. "That's over a hundred dollars spent per pair of see through panties. Doesn't it defeat the purpose?"

"That's not the point Ana. You want to send a message. You're basically saying _'I'm hot, I work it, I own it."_ Well fuck me.

"Kate what are you trying to do here? Make me look like a hot mama or a hooker? That's not the look I'm quite aiming for."

"Damn it Ana, trust me." You don't have to ask me twice.

The next step on Kate's payback agenda takes me by surprise as she strategically lays out all the lingerie we splurged on earlier that afternoon, snapping a picture of the lace garments displayed on her bed.

"Kate Kavanagh, now what are you doing?" I reluctantly enquire, not sure whether I want to know the answer.

"I just texted Elliott," I raise a curious eyebrow. "And attached a picture of our racy new lingerie," she smiles smugly. She has got to be kidding me.

"How the hell is this doing _me_ any favors?" I can't believe I agreed to any of this. What was I thinking?

"Patience oh ye of little faith," she preaches. "Watch and learn."

"Kate, since when do you quote the Bible?"

"You started it with Moses. Now close your eyes, those brows are in dire need of plucking."

_Christian's pov_

I'm fucking losing my mind. All I wanted, all I needed was five minutes of her time, to see her with my own eyes. In the short time since I met her she managed to somehow bring out the best and worst and me, if that even makes sense. She captivated me in ways like no other has. So it was to my utter disappointment that she wasn't in her room when I had arrived to collect Elliott.

I pulled at my hair in exasperation when I gathered that Ana had wandered off somewhere on her own. What was she thinking? Especially after she had been mugged last year, right here in Seattle. Her lack of regard toward her own safety has me seeing red. I was so livid I was breathing out fire through my flaring nostrils. I took note to have a covert in place to keep a watchful eye on her, for my own peace of mind and sanity.

I had managed to sneak off into Ana's bedroom while Kate and Elliott were busy canoodling. As I surveyed the simple yet girlie setting, I came across the heap of clothing I had provided her sitting at the bottom of her trash can. Fury gripped me at the sight of her lack of appreciation. I'd never met anyone who beguiled me and frustrated me all at the same time. I've never been so conflicted in my life. What the hell is going on with me? Why can't I just let this obsession with Ana go?

I've left Flynn countless messages today, ironed a few wrinkles at GEH as a means for distraction, hell, I even called Elena. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so much so that we're having diner later this evening. A new sub is the solution to my problems, ideally one with a high tolerance for pain. If that's the only way to get Ana out of my head so be it. _Not if you plan on picturing her face while fucking the new sub._

This is seriously fucked up. Would it have been so bad if I was Ana's first? After all, she was a willing participant. Am I seriously still debating? No girl's first time should include whips, cuffs, or toys period. If I set my mind to it, I could probably be gentle. How would I even go about the whole vanilla thing? _Your bed for starters._ No fucking way. Not my bed. A hotel? Her place? That can be arranged.

* * *

Per her usual, Elena was already seated at our table in the private dining area at the Mile High club. Bottle of Château-neuf-du-Pape already ordered, wine glasses already filled. Elena wasting no time making good use of my money, after all she never fails to remind me how all of my wealth and success was thanks to her, taking credit for all my hard work, delusional as always.

Aside from the one hundred thousand she let me borrow to start my own company, I call bullshit on that. It's thanks to my achievements she's proud co-owner of Esclava salons, and runs a highly sought after elite members only BDSM club, where all the best subs and Doms/Dommes are trained.

"Darling, it's been a while," she purrs as she takes a sip of her wine, giving me her signature Domme mode grin.

"Elena," I nod as I take a seat across from her.

"Rachel. She's perfect, exactly what you need." Leave it to Elena to get straight to the point without me even uttering a single word or even having the chance to glance at the menu. "Big breasts, great body, long chocolate brown hair, no hard limits, anything goes." Fuck. If this meeting had taken place merely weeks ago, I wouldn't have thought twice and would've bypassed the interview process altogether.

The only problem is that I'm fucking torn. The sudden urge to explore something different, something new has me second guessing what I truly want as opposed to what I actually need. Is there even difference between the two?

"Christian, are you listening?" _Caught red handed._

"My apologies Elena, I've been distracted lately," I say as I down my wine in one long gulp.

"Poor baby. Clearly you haven't been getting your needs met. Christian I would advise that you act fast because this sub will slip through your fingers," she reminds me. "She comes highly recommended and many Doms are on a waiting list for her, but you know well enough that you always get first dibs darling. So what will it be?"

Fuck I can't think, I might just throw up. In a moment of clarity it dawns on me that what I want more than anything is Ana. The question is would she agree to be my sub? I don't believe I'm still considering this. There is only one way to find out.

"Actually Elena, I've met someone that I would like to train… myself." Disbelief clouds her eyes as she lets out a deafening laugh.

"Oh Christian, that's what I'm here for darling. You know I can provide you with nothing but the best."

"I'm well aware of that Elena. The truth of the matter is that I'd like to be the one to provide the training for this girl in particular. Is that so hard to believe?" She eyes me quizzically, furrowing her brows as she studies my facial expression. A sudden chill fills the air.

"Christian darling, training a submissive requires much time, patience and finesse. Your need for control, your hard and soft limits, that is tall order for anyone to undertake and clearly my understanding of _your needs _puts me at a much better position to have someone trained to suit your particular needs. What is her name, I can arrange for…"

"NO!" I cut off her off, much to my own irritation. Perhaps this meeting was a bad idea. The idea of some other fucker Dom training Anastasia to mold her into my ideal sub makes my stomach churn with disgust. Not happening.

"Christian if you are so hell bent on doing this on your own, then why the hell am I even here. I have places to go…" The ping of my cell phone alerts me to a text message from Elliott. "… people to see…" I ignore her rant as I read my brothers message.

_**Hey bro, check out what the girls are wearing tonight. Two words… hubba, hubba.**_

I download the attached picture and… _Fuck me_. I choke on my wine when my eyes take notice of the lace … all that lace. I'm a dead man walking. _Anastasia Steele, Fuck. Me. Now._

"… I'm a very busy woman, and ... Christian?" she pauses. "You're not listening to me!"

"You're a very busy woman, I got it. Elena, I have to run, something just came up," I say, rising out of my chair, buttoning my suit jacket.

"Enjoy the wine. It's on me." With that I just disregard her monologue, get up and storm out.

"What about Rachel?" She calls out.

"You can fuck her."

* * *

Pacing outside Ana's apartment like a creepy stalker, I run my hands through my hair as I contemplate whether or not to knock on the door. Bailing on Elena the way I did is something I rarely do and completely out of character for me. What am I even doing here? Acting like a jealous boyfriend is something I always thought sappy losers did, and here I am doing precisely the same thing this very moment.

Not a clue as to what to expect, I take a deep breath and knock on Ana's door. Muffled voices on the other side, I see movement through the opening beneath the door. Some type of commotion seems to be taking place behind the door and I wonder briefly if I made it to the right apartment.

As I'm about to leave I hear the door unlock and slowly open. I turn around and come face to face with a pair of sultry sky blue eyes… and lots of skin. _Holy Fuck. _

For a passing moment I question whether I should get my eyesight checked. This must be divine intervention. The goddess standing before me taking my breath away with her black lace bra and matching barely there panties paired with a black garter belt holding up the sexiest fucking thigh highs I'd ever seen in my life.

A silk ivory robe barely hangs off her shoulders, revealing endless and endless legs. What's a guy to do _but_ gawk. I'm Christian fucking Grey and I don't gawk. Ever! It's usually the other way around. This is definitely a first. The look on her face tells me exactly what I need to know. The little minx is enjoying this.

"Christian, to what do I owe the _pleasure_?"

"Ana, what the fuck are you wearing?" I snap, fisting my hands, my jaw tightening.

"It's hot in the apartment," she responds in a breathy voice, fanning herself.

"And you don't see anything wrong with answering the door in your panties?"

"Don't be silly Christian," she giggles, running her hand through my hair. Is she serious? Now she's just pushing my buttons and I don't fucking like it. I need to remind myself she's not my sub because if she was she'd be bound, gagged and whipped to the point where she wouldn't be able to sit on her ass for a week.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. It's taking every ounce of me not to lose my self-control. _She's not your sub Grey, stop acting like she is._

"You're joking right? What if I was Elliott or _anyone_ _else_ for that matter?"

"Chill out Christian," she dismisses me with a wave of her hand and prances her way into the living room, leaving the door wide open for me to come in. As I follow her into her apartment, closing the door behind me, she gingerly let's her robe drop to the floor causing me to freeze mid-step. Is she trying to kill me?

"The AC is not functioning," I can't help but shake my head and smirk at the nonsense of the situation as I slowly put two and two together.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she probes in a flirty voice, feigning innocence.

"Don't be coy Anastasia. I know what you're doing," I fire back.

"Do you now?" she slowly strides toward me, lustful blue eyes penetrating through mine, giving me an instant hard on. "You'll feel more comfortable without this," she begins unbuttoning my shirt. What the fuck is going on? Now I'm really confused.

"Ana, what are you doing?" I ask, her breath growing more labored as I grab her hand, preventing her from getting any further.

"I just want to make you feel more _comfortable_," she clarifies. Something's definitely up. I can smell a rat.

"Cut the bullshit, what are you playing at?" _I'm onto you honey._ Her face suddenly drops as she bravely puts on a cold front, one I can see right through. After what feels like ages she crosses her arms over her chest and finally speaks.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one that came knocking on _my_ door," she retorts with an air of hostility. _Touché._ Fuck this girl has balls, I'll give her that.

She's absolutely right. What am I doing here? I treated her like a dick at my penthouse and I never did get a chance to make things right. Did I still want her as my submissive and to fuck her regardless of her lack of any experience whatsoever? Hell yea. She's clearly game. Now I just need to figure out how to play my cards right.

"Fair point, well made."

"So why _are_ you here Mr. Grey?" So we are back at formalities now. Something has shifted and there's a definite chill in the air.

Why am I really here? I wish I knew the answer to that myself. On my way here my mind was racing to no end at the millions of thoughts raking my brain. Can she be my sub? Would she be willing to submit to me entirely, mind, body, and soul?

The thought of any other man seeing her this way, of any other man touching that soft, sweet delicate skin makes my insides boil with anger. Seeing her in such a vulnerable state, baring practically all just to make a statement? _I know_, without a shred of doubt that all of _this_, whatever it is that is going on before my eyes at this very moment, is all for me.

I watch her intently, not taking my eyes off of the vision before me. My breathing is getting more rugged, and my chest aching with longing. My mind is racing, and my self-control slowly dissipating. The close proximity of our bodies is messing with my head and right now it's taking all of my will power not to grab her and pin her against a wall, ripping apart what little fabric she has covering her from full view.

The tip of my fingers reach out to gently move a stray lock of hair away from her face, my thumb lightly grazing her cheekbone. Her eyes softening as I softly graze her lips with my thumb in feathered light strokes as she takes one of my fingers in her mouth, sucking on me. The tingling sensation is making me fucking lose my mind. What the fuck is she doing to me?

"Talk to me, what's really going on here?" My wet finger leaves her mouth, slowly making its way over her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone, leaving a damp trail. I finally reach the hem of her lace bra as I gently stroke the delicate swell of her breasts slowly and leisurely with the very same damp finger, making her shiver.

"You didn't answer my question," she breathes, chest rising and falling. Truth be told, there is no way we can have this conversation with her standing before me looking like that. I don't fucking trust myself right now and I'm seriously getting pissed at myself with my lack of restraint towards this woman. This might in fact actually be a terrible mistake.

And then it occurs to me. This little show she's putting on for me? I know exactly what this is.

I don't even need an answer to my question. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. She wants me to cave under the pressure; in fact she's counting on it. I don't like fucking games, and this, this is exactly what it is. There is too much at stake for me to just give in the way she wants me to. She senses the shift in my demeanor and she tenses. She forgets who she's fucking dealing with. My insides begin to boil, as fury suddenly grips me. _I'm fifty shades of fucked up baby, don't go there._

"Before I answer that, put your damn robe back on," I say with a hint of bite. I waltz over to where she'd dropped it on the floor, retrieving it and throwing it right back at her. She gapes at me in disbelief, her eyes widening and mouth dropping. I can't think with her standing there almost naked in nothing but heels and skimpy lingerie.

"You know what?" she begins as she wraps herself in silk, tightening the sash around her waist with such force as she kicks off her heels, clearly aiming them at me. "You might want to consider getting a new _bathrobe _for your guest room. The one you have at the moment is a little _worn out_." There she goes with the damn accusations again.

"So we're playing _that_ game again?" I hiss in annoyance.

"Bite me _lover boy_," she spits back, storming off to her bedroom. _She did not just go there._ This isn't over. With a newfound sense of determination, I trail closely behind her. My hand catches her bedroom door as she's about to slam it in my face, making it swing back with such force.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouts out.

"Anastasia, don't play fucking games with me!" I yell back, my jaw tight, teeth clenched. "And don't you ever walk away from me!" No one walks away from me, no one!

"You think you can just waltz in here and order me around, telling me what I can or can't do? Which reminds me," she stomps toward the trash can, picks it up and swings it upside down emptying the contents onto the floor.

"Do I look like one of your whores you can just dress up for your amusement or some puppet you can control to your every whim? Who the hell do you think you are?" she spits back, hands on her hips.

"Ms. Steele, watch your tone," I growl, my mouth forming into a thin line as I narrow my eyes, shooting her the iciest of glares.

"Is that a threat Mr. Grey? I don't give a damn who you are. I'm so sick of you making a damn fool out of me," she accuses.

"You don't need my help for that," I begin, laying it on thick. "You're doing a hell of a job all on your own. Take a look in the mirror and see for yourself." I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

Her face falls, the unexpected harshness of what I just said now registering and clearly hurting her feelings as she attempts to blink away the glistening evidence of threatening tears.

"Fuck … I'm sorry… I didn't mean that," I apologize. She remains silent, her eyes refusing to meet mine. This time I know I've crossed the line, the damage is done. Is it beyond repair? I don't know for certain. These feelings are so foreign to me that for the life of me I don't know how to navigate around them.

A lone tear escapes her eye and on instinct I tenderly press the palm of my hand on her cheek, wiping her tear with my thumb. She deserves better than this. She can't be a submissive, she's too pure and innocent for that lifestyle. More than anything I want to be her first, to do things to her that she can't even begin to imagine. The thought sends a thrilling shiver down my spine.

The problem with that scenario is the possibility of her wanting _more_ when all is said and done. Or worse, what if _I_ end up wanting more? That can never happen. I simply refuse to allow it. Not being able to even trust myself around her is treading on dangerous territory altogether. No, it's for the best to not let things escalate any further, for both of us.

"Anastasia, I'm not the man for you. You deserve better than what I have to offer," I say with a frown. She finally looks up as I break the silence, her eyes distant and cold.

"Get out," she whispers dryly, her voice barely audible. She closes her eyes and pulls her face away from my touch, turning to face the window. What did I expect? She suddenly seems so disconnected, void of emotion, her eyes empty. The indifference in her demeanor guts me to no end. I'd just rejected her yet again and I'm the one that feels rejected.

"Don't forget these," she reminds me as she bends down to retrieve the clothes from Neiman's off the floor only to throw them back at me, mimicking my actions from merely moments ago.

"Damn it Ana. These are yours."

"You can shove them up your ass for all I care. Just get. The. Fuck. Out!" I wince at the bitterness in her voice, biting my tongue in an attempt not to counter.

"Fine. As you wish." I answer after drawing a sharp breath.

"You can show yourself out, you know where the door is." She mutters over her shoulder on her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Well, fuck.

_Ana' pov_

Those words, those harsh words echoing in my head, _"Take a look in the mirror and see for yourself."_

_Fucking Prick._

I'm so done with him. To think I almost gave myself to that conceded, domineering, egotistical asshole. _Kate and her stupid ideas._ I knew this whole scheme would backfire in my face.

Still, I just simply don't get it. His actions say one thing, but his words speak an entirely different language. I'm utterly confused and if I were to be honest with myself, I'm upset at myself for feeling this way about such a man and for putting myself in such a position.

What if Christian is right? I did after all intend on getting even with him by trying to seduce him so I can leave him hanging with his pants down, literally. That was the initial plan. Stupid move on my part. The bastard is too smart for his own good. Another one of his traits I find irresistibly hot. _Again, not helping!_

A knock on the bathroom door distracts me from my inner thoughts.

"Ana it's me."

"You can come in Kate," she slowly walks in, gauging my reaction and shaking her head.

"What a fucking asshole. I heard every egotistical word out of his mouth."

While I was putting on a show for Christian, Kate, per my orders, was to not leave her bedroom under no circumstances to intervene if things got out of hand.

"You know what Kate, it's all good, at least now I know where I stand and I'm free to just move on," I concede. I turn over to face the mirror and shake my head at the image before me.

"What was I thinking dressing up like this?" I muse with a giggle. "I look ridiculous."

"Are you kidding me Steele? You look smoking. Christian is nothing but a damn fool who obviously is dealing with some skeletons in his closet," she begins. "And so what if you haven't cashed in on your v-card yet. It'll happen when the time is right," she assures me with a tight hug.

"Mom is that you?" I mock with a raised eyebrow. We both throw our heads back in laughter.

"Technically I should be upset with you for talking me into such a charade," I tease her. "All this lace still in one piece and in place, it's safe to say your plan was a total bust."

"Not a total bust. I still have my panty ripping night with Elliott to look forward to," she says with a wink. God I hate her right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so it seems my last chapter has ruffled a few feathers among some of you. So we have two stubborn people, a 21 yr old inexperienced virgin and a successful tormented CEO, neither one of them ever experiencing love before. Throw in some sexual tension and things can get a little 'tricky.' Rest assured however that I'm aiming for a HEA story. As mentioned in my summary, have no fear there will be NO CHEATING. **

* * *

_Christian's pov_

Regret. Nothing but sheer fucking regret washes over me as I let myself out of Ana's apartment, utterly at a loss. My mind is a fucking mess right now. I hate fucking games, and something tells me this little game of seduction wasn't her idea. But again, my words came out like the Jaws on the attack, out for blood. Only I don't want to attack her, more than anything I want to make her safe, I want to keep her out of harm's way. But most of all I want to feel the warmth of her skin beneath me, over me, against me. _What the fuck?_ The most fucked up part in all this is that I barely know her. What kind of fucked up needs are these? This is why her being my submissive would never work. It would be nothing but a recipe for disaster.

And why am I still standing outside her door like a creepy fucking stalker? I can't bring myself to just walk away. A part of me wants to march my way back in there, rip that barely there lace off of her sexy warm body and show her how real men make love. _Make love? What the fuck Grey, do you even know how to make love?_

If I could turn back the clock and go back to when she'd begun unbuttoning my shirt I would've done things differently. I could've been in her bed right now, and she, no longer a virgin. _Fuck I'm such an ass. _

Scrapping entirely the idea of making Ana my submissive is probably the wisest choice. But I'm Christian fucking Grey. And what I want I always get. Perhaps the solution to my problem would be to get it over with and fuck her once and for all to get her out of my system. I've never been one to fuck someone outside of the realm of BDSM or without a contract. The idea scares the shit out of me and Elena would probably have my ass on a platter if she knew I was even considering fucking someone that wasn't into the lifestyle. But as I said, I'm Christian fucking Grey.

A _Chubaka_ impersonation startles me out of my inner thoughts.

"Hey little bro, what are you doing standing outside Kate and Ana's apartment? Did you come here to get some p…"

"ELLIOTT, shut the fuck up!"

"Temper, temper. I see someone's in Commando mode."

As I'm about to rip him a new one, I hear the apartment door swing open.

"Hi baby!" Kate jumps out with a sudden look of horror on her face when she sees me standing next to Elliott.

"Oh fuck, Christian!" she screams, swinging the door back shut in our faces as she realizes that Elliott isn't the only one she just greeted in her own skimpy duds. Fuck. As if I needed that fucking visual. I think I'm going to be sick.

"My turn for some action," the fucker wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"You're a sick fuck Elliott."

"Tell me something I don't know."

The faster I get out of here, the better.

As the light of dawn filters through my bedroom floor to ceiling window, I wake up once again with the biggest hard on I can remember. Not that I got any sleep last night. The first half of the night was spend playing the piano, only I couldn't get any of the damn keys to sound right, my mind constantly distracted by visuals of Ana's legs spread out before me over my piano and my face firmly pressed between them. _Get a hold of yourself Grey!_

Strange thing is that instead of the usual nightmares that have been plaguing me since childhood, for the first time since I can remember a different dream has been flooding my subconscious in sleep. And it's of me taking Ana's virginity. This is new and surreal. What can this possibly mean? And what if fucking her once won't be enough? This is the risk I'd be taking.

I'm meeting Flynn later this morning. Although I think he's full of shit more than half the time, I do remember him mentioning at some point some bull shit about the need to fill _needed_. Is this what he was talking about? I wish I had paid more attention to his ranting rather than to my blackberry at the time. Fuck, for a damn CEO I never felt more fucking clueless in my entire life about anything.

I set out for an early morning run, needing to clear my head. The more I try to channel out all these conflicting thoughts in my head the more my mind ends up going back to them and I end up right back where I started. I haven't had a sub in almost a month, and what I thought I needed the most was to take out my anger on some greedy brown-haired bitch.

But now what I want and what I need are somehow at odds, if that's even possible. I _need_ to punish, I _need_ to whip, I _need_ to fuck hard. But what I _want_ is to feel Ana's skin, make her scream out my name, make her come over and over. To sum it all up, I want her beneath me, her hips meeting my thrusts, over me, riding me with wild abandon. I want her blindfolded and arms tied up over her head while I make her come with my mouth. _What a mind-fuck._

I'm the king of control, never ruled by emotion. When I'm around Ana though, all of that evaporates. Everything that makes sense, the control, the detachment to emotion, the power that I wield, all of it dissolves and I'm rendered disoriented. The waters no longer clear but blurred and muddied by emotions I don't even understand. I'm completely thrown off kilter and I don't know which way is up or down, left or right.

The growing desire I have for this woman, to make her mine is beginning to interfere with everything that is fucking _normal_ in my life, normal to me. I've never felt this type of yearning, longing. The ache I feel in my chest, no sub ever brought those emotions out in me. I have to make a choice. I either explore this thing between us further, or I stop whatever it is that is going on now and cut my losses. That would be the simple solution. One thing's for sure, I'm not ready to walk away from this gorgeous creature just yet.

It's not something on a deep or emotional level that I want per se, it's just this physical need that far surpasses anything I've ever needed or desired before. This is what Flynn needs to help me sort out.

I'm out of breath, my lungs burning as I realize I've ran a few miles and fuck me when I realize I ended up right on her street, across from her building. _No I don't look like a stalker, at all._

I quickly duck behind a bush when I spot her sitting by her window, looking like an angel from heaven. Her eyes appear lost and deep in thought. Fuck if she didn't look as conflicted as I am. The way I left her, dressed in that sexy see through lace giving me the biggest hard on of my life. It took everything I had to walk away from her last night.

I can't let her see me, fuck who knows how long she's been sitting there. I need her distracted somehow so I can run back without her noticing that I'd been staring at her all this time. I can't risk her seeing me like this. Wait, Elliott. He's still probably in the apartment. I do the only thing I can think of, I send him a text message asking him to do his signature _Chubaka_ impersonation.

Less than five minutes later she turns her head around and I make run for it. _Thank fuck! _Who knew Elliott's goofyness would come in handy one of these days?

_Ana's pov_

To say this weekend was a disaster is the understatement of the year. Where do I begin? I was almost seduced by the most gorgeous man on the planet; I had to sleep with my pillow over my head as to not hear Kate and Elliott going at it. And when things got quiet all I did was stare at my ceiling, willing myself to fall asleep though failing miserably.

When I closed my eyes and sleep finally found me, dreams of Christian overtook me in slumber. Those eyes boring into mine as he climbed on top of me completely naked, my legs placed over his shoulders as he relentlessly pushed into me, thrusting deeply and hard. Sweat dripping from his eyebrows as his jaw tightened and twitched. His moans, harsh and rugged, bringing me to the brink as my hips molded into his. His eyes rolled into their sockets as he threw his head back at the moment of his climax, his voice incoherently screaming out my name. It felt so real, so good, so intense. So real was the dream that it brought me to a screaming orgasm in my sleep, waking me up in the process. _What the hell was that?_

Monday morning finally arrives and I'm ready to tackle the week with a newfound sense of purpose, vowing to put this dreadful weekend behind me and to not look back. No sense in setting myself up for regret. I make my way to my desk, two coffees in hand as I always make a point to get one for my boss just the way he likes it, black.

As I wait for my computer to power up, I sweeten my coffee and nibble on my carrot muffin nodding and waving at a few passing colleagues on their way to their offices.

A ping on my computer catches my attention as our office messaging system automatically logs me into the communicating program, a program specifically designed for Y&H employees to communicate electronically in real time with internal colleagues as well as external clients.

I freeze mid-bite, doing a double take when I'm alerted to a message from … _oh no_ … him.

CGrey has typed a message. _You have got to be kidding me._

It takes me a moment to register that I have a message waiting for an answer from Christian as we speak. Fuck. Without thinking twice I automatically log off the program. _Coward!_ I regret my haste decision to ignore him the minute I hit the _sign out_ button with my cursor. God that was so unprofessional of me. He is after all still my boss' client, and what if it was a work related question? _I highly doubt it._ Still, I drop my head in my hands, firmly planting my elbows on my desk causing a loud thump. This situation is going from bad to worse. _Grow up Anastasia and act your age! _

"Ana, how was your weekend?" Alan's teasing voice brings me back to _terra firma._ My weekend? God if he only knew. As I hand him his cup of coffee he winks at me as he heads straight to his office not even waiting for me to answer the question. It then occurs to me, he never winks at me. A wave of horror washes over me. Does he know something? What would he think of me if he knew I just flushed his biggest client without even reading his message?

And then I remember, the thigh highs, the black garter belt, me practically baring all for Christian like a whore in heat. _Shit._ I am so getting fired if Christian mentions any of this to Alan. My squeaky clean reputation can be kissed goodbye if that were to ever happen. How could I have been so stupid? I'm never letting Kate talk me into anything ever again. I realize now how I didn't think things through.

Perhaps I can still salvage the situation. I need to speak to Christian, immediately, before it's too late.

I fumble with the keys on my keyboard getting my password wrong a couple of times before I finally get it right and log back unto the communicator program. Relief washes over me as I see CGrey still logged on. Before I even have the chance to type anything, the ping alerts me to a new message from him.

**CGrey: Avoiding me aren't you?**

Well, shit. I choose to ignore the question and send the message I originally intended on typing.

**ASteele: Mr. Grey, is there anything I can do for you this morning?**

_Keep it professional Steele._

**CGrey: Well Ms. Steele, since you ask so nicely …**

**ASteele: Mr. Grey, need I remind you that the communicator program is intended for professional use only?**

**CGrey: Fair point, well made as ever Ms. Steele.**

**ASteele: Mr. Grey I must ask you something of utmost importance.**

**CGrey: By all means, ask away.**

**ASteele: Did you mention anything to my boss about me greeting you in lingerie?**

I'm waiting impatiently for his reply. The minutes tick by until he finally answers.

**CGrey: I thought the communicator program was reserved for professional use only.**

Fuck. I hate it when he uses my own words against me. _Damn him for being too smart for his own good._

**ASteele: Forget what I said and just answer the question.**

**CGrey: Feisty much? No, I didn't mention anything to Alan. Why would I?**

I breathe a sigh of relief.

**CGrey: I'm getting fucking hard just thinking about those sexy thigh highs and those silky long legs of yours.**

_What?_ My eyes widen in shock as the wet rush between my legs instantly makes me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

**ASteele: Dirty talking first thing on a Monday morning? Now's not the time to get me all wet and bothered.**

Did I just write that? Who the hell am I?

**CGrey: Already wet and hot for me?**

**ASteele: You have no idea. It's too bad you'll never get to **_**taste**_** me again …**

**CGrey: That's what you think.**

**ASteele: Don't be too sure of yourself. I'm still mad you. **

**CGrey: You're so sexy when you're mad… makes you even more fuckable.**

I spit out my coffee on my computer screen. Is he serious right now?

**ASteele: So now you want to fuck me? **

**CGrey: Only if you beg me to make you come.**

God this man is a walking and breathing contradiction.

**ASteele: I have a better idea. I can tell you to go fuck yourself.**

In a flash my phone rings, startling me out of my cyber daze, the caller id indicating that it's _him_. Fuck. _Me and my big mouth._ On cue Alan emerges from his office and heads straight to my desk. As if matters couldn't get any worse. He stands there, eyes darting between me and the ringing telephone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Alan asks as I smile stiffly, slowly reaching for the receiver, his stare glued to me. Can this be any more awkward? My eyes shoot back to my computer screen.

**CGrey: Answer the fucking phone Anastasia!**

"This is Anastasia Steele," I reluctantly answer as I minimize the communicator window.

"What the fuck Ana…" he growls through the receiver.

"Mr. Grey, good morning to you too," I cut him off gingerly. "Were you looking for Mr. Young? He's standing right in front of me." The other end of the line goes silent, and all I hear is his heavy breathing. The sound making my nipples instantly perk up. _Damn._

Without wasting a second Alan grabs the receiver from my hand.

"Grey, stop harassing my assistant you sick pervert," he says through a laugh. _Saved by the boss! _I make a mental note to bake him an extra batch of brownies for Friday.

* * *

After quickly eating my lunch at my desk, I decide to make the most of a rare sunny Seattle day and head out for a leisurely walk. The buzzing of my cell phone instantly distracts me. I freeze when I see who the call is from.

"Ana!"

"Jose, you're back!" Oh boy, this should be interesting.

"Yes, staying with the old man in Montesano."

"Oh I see. How was Spain?" I ask, aiming for a neutral tone of voice.

"The best, took some great shots. Hey listen, I can't talk very long but we should get together sometime this week, if you're free. I'll come visit you in Seattle. We need to talk … and I have some big news." Shit, talk.

"Big news?"

"Yeah. Gotta go Ana, talk to you later?"

"Okay. Take care."

Big news. Jose. If I didn't know any better I'd say he sounds … cheerful. This is in complete contrast to the last time I saw him, the night before he left for Spain for a photoshoot project. He chose that night to admit he wanted more than a friendship with me and tried to kiss me. Only, I couldn't and wouldn't allow it. Not Jose. He'd always been like a brother to me more than anything else, and I knew deep down he carried a torch for me all throughout college, but he was just too good of a friend to just cut ties with him.

That night however put a strain on our friendship. He'd practically accused me of leading him on. I was so riled up that we got into a huge argument, exchanged a few harsh words and when he left the following day we weren't on speaking terms. What a difference a few short weeks makes.

Whatever the case may be, I sure hope we can put that behind us. I miss our friendship.

As I wait in line at a local coffee shop, a strange feeling overcomes me. I quickly spin my head around surveying my surroundings, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched? I shrug my shoulders and just ignore the nagging feeling in my chest.

On my way back to my desk an unsettling thought occurs to me. I haven't seen Colin all morning. Odd. He must be at a client site, I convince myself.

The rest of the afternoon passes at a snail's pace, a pang of disappointment coursing through me as Christian hasn't logged onto the communicator program for the rest of the day. I sigh with a pout.

The next few days are much of the same. Same erotic dreams awakening me in orgasmic sweat, arriving to work with two coffees in hand, continuously glancing at the communicator window on the computer screen, covertly hoping for a message to pop up from a certain hot CEO.

But nothing.

I sigh in resignation and decide it's time to stop this pointless foolishness and get my head out of the clouds and put my feet back on the ground. This pining is getting me nowhere.

By Thursday morning I have still not seen Colin at the office and I can't shake this feeling that it has something to do with last Friday night at club _Shades_. Perhaps Alan can enlighten me. Today I'm meeting Jose for lunch, nervously wondering what news he has to share. Whatever the case may be, I'm anxious to catch up with him.

"Ana, I need you to do something for me," Alan storms out of his office reeking of cigarette smoke, per his usual. "These are the documents that were missing from Mr. Grey's financial reports last week. The files need to go out immediately."

"I'll have Debra at reception put a rush on delivery," I say as Alan just stands there with a blank look on his face.

"Ana, you need to hand deliver these personally," I blink in confusion, shaking my head in an attempt to process what he had just asked. "As in right now."

"Alan how am I supposed to…"

"Ana it's not a request," he retorts, cutting me off. The tone of his voice tells me he's to be taken seriously. _That son of a bitch Grey._ I know this is his doing. "There's a cab already waiting for you at the entrance of the building." And that settles that.

Five minutes into the cab ride and I'm seething in the backseat, eyes firmly glaring out the window imagining the millions of ways I'd like to put Christian in his place. _The fucking nerve. _So typical of him, thinking that he somehow has control over this _situation_ or whatever this _thing_ is that is going on between us. Well I'm not giving him the satisfaction of thinking that he somehow has the upper hand. I won't let him. No more games, just me firmly standing my ground once and for all.

Exactly ten minutes later, the cab driver pulls up in front Grey House building. A sudden rush of nerves begins to rise in my chest causing a knot to settle in my throat. _You can do this Ana, you can do this._ After drawing a deep exhale I am now ready to face whatever it is that Christian plans to throw my way.

With a newfound sense of confidence in place, I give myself one final pep talk while straightening my shoulders as the elevator brings me to the executive floor. I'm greeted by an elegant blonde seated at a glass desk who politely asks me to have a seat while I wait for Mr. Sexy Pants to call me in.

The thought doesn't escape me that Christian in fact runs this entire company. It's quite admirable if I do say so myself that at his age he's accomplished so much. He's not just another pretty face, he really is the entire package, well except for his commitment issues. I secretly begin to wonder why is it that he doesn't do the girlfriend thing. Maybe the answer is as simple as him not finding the right one yet?

As if that could ever be me. _Face it Steele, you can't handle a man like that. _Maybe in a different universe.

"Mr. Grey will see you now," I'm pulled out of my inner monologue by the blonde woman's soft voice. She's quite attractive now that I really think about it. It doesn't go unnoticed that every woman on this floor is blonde and attractive. _Interesting._ A sudden hint of jealousy creeps up in my chest. _Stop that Ana, this is a professional environment._

As I let myself into Christian's office, he's seated in his leather chair facing the window, back turned to me. The sound of his luscious honey laden voice tells me he's on the telephone. Lifting my chin up and straightening my pencil skirt, I slowly stride towards his desk and slap down the brown envelope containing the documents, startling him in his seat as he swiftly spins around to face me, eyes glaring.

"Oui Jean, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette stratégie," he says, his voice sounding like silk and honey as he speaks in perfect fluent French. _Holy shit, I'm screwed._

This is actually the first time I witness Christian in CEO mode with my own eyes and hell if he doesn't look even more delicious than he already did in his tailored dark Armani suit that flawlessly showcases his broad muscular frame, his crisp white fitted shirt and a platinum gray tie that brings out the flecks of gray in his eyes. His hair in sexy just fucked disarray. _Damn he looks fine. _

A slow triumphant grin spreads across his face telling me that I've been caught ogling him. _Busted. Shit._ He slowly gets up, striding around his desk and leaning back against it once he's come to a full stop right before me, telephone still in hand.

"Effectivement, cela nous permettrait d'atteindre nos objectifs," he licks his lips as the words leave his mouth. _I think I'm going to combust._ He could be saying anything right now and it would still sound like foreplay. How twisted is that?

Hungry eyes slowly rake over my body, lingering on my breasts and just below my waistline. _Pervert._ I should be offended, appalled even, mainly at myself, but the more he undresses me with those hypnotic eyes the more the ache between my legs builds. My brain is telling me one thing but my body has something different in mind. How does he do this to me? How does he make me instantly forget that I was furious with him only seconds ago? No fair the power he wields over me.

"Oui, certainement … c'est parfait." _Oh. Tell. __Me. More._ All coherent and rational thought, gone.

"Merci Jean. Au revoir," he ends the conversation, never breaking eye contact with me.

We both stand in silence, eyes locked, studying each other while waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Ms. Steele, you look lovely today, as always," he says in a low voice, the sound making my knees instantly buckle. _Smooth Grey, real smooth._

"Is that why I was coerced into coming here Mr. Grey, so you can complement me on my looks?" I ask nonchalantly, as he runs his finger over his lips.

"That smart mouth of yours," he shakes his head slowly taking a step towards me. Instinct has me backing up with each step he takes. "The things I would do to that mouth." _Oh._ The man has no shame. Not that I mind.

"The documents you requested are on your desk," I stutter, trying to divert his attention away from me. Not working.

"I'm well aware of that Ms. Steele," he takes another step towards me until I'm completely backed into the wall. _Cornered. Shit._

"Anastasia, breathe," I let out a deep exhale not realizing that I'd been holding my breath the entire time.

"Mr. Grey, the other night … I … well … that wasn't me," I say nervously, not able to look him in the eye.

"I know Ana," he acknowledges. "I have to say, you were right," he admits, my eyes automatically shooting up to meet his.

"Excuse me… what?" I stutter, not quite sure I heard him correctly or what I am right about. He takes a few steps back, allowing me the space I need to compose myself once again.

"The reason you're here, right now," he explains. "I simply needed to see you, so we can talk," he confesses, the simple words throwing me completely off my game, sounding almost sincere.

"Um … talk?" I ask, puzzled as I swallow the knot in my throat. He simply nods.

"What about?" I ask, raising a suspicious eyebrow, uncertain as to where he's going with this. He draws a sharp breath, raking his hand in his hair.

"Join me for lunch?" And then I remember Jose. Fuck. "Taylor can drive you back."

"I'd love to, I really would…" I hesitate. "But I'm already meeting someone for lunch," his face immediately tightens, his mouth forming into a thin line.

"I see," he says through a clenched jaw.

"Rain check?" I offer innocently.

"Sure," he responds dryly nodding his head once as he turns his back to me and looks out the window. _What the hell?_

"This friend of yours, is it a 'he'?" he finally asks after a long pause. _What?_ Where's this coming from?

"Not that it matters, but yes," I answer, perplexed by the sudden shift in his demeanor. He turns back around to face me with a sulk.

"You're declining my invitation for another guy?" he asks, eyes glaring at me.

"For your information this _other_ guy happens to be a very good friend of mine."

"Is he now?" He snaps, jaw tightening, the tone of his voice cold and clipped.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? You being around other men, that's my problem. It doesn't sit well with me. I don't like to share what's mine." Is he serious?

"Yours?" I laugh sarcastically. "Last time I checked you made it abundantly clear that you aren't the man for me when you rejected me_._ Have you forgotten?"

"It wasn't like that Anastasia and you know it."

"So please clarify, how was it then?"

"Look, I admit I was an ass and I regret how I reacted. It's just …" he pauses for a brief moment and runs his hand through his hair pacing nervously.

"Just say what you have to say Christian. What's the big deal?" He is seriously making my head spin right now.

"The big deal? Ana … I … Fuck you drive me crazy," he draws a sharp breath rubbing his face with his hand. "It's complicated." Of course, the 'It's not you, it's me' speech. Been there, done that.

"I don't understand," I shake my head in confusion and rub my temples. "Christian, you're not making any sense."

"I'm not good at explaining myself," he continues. "You're … too good for me." And here we go again.

"That's a load of crap. What is it with you men? Christian, I practically threw myself at you and all you did was jump down my throat simply because I wasn't upfront about my virginity. You know what? So what if I'm a virgin. Who cares?" I shout without any regard for whoever might hear me on the side of the door or wall.

"Ana, just listen …" I interrupt him. I don't want to hear some bullshit excuse about me being too good for him because I'm a virgin. I won't give him the satisfaction of rejecting me once again. This ends now.

"No, you listen. At the end of the day it doesn't matter. I get it and I'm over it. Let's just agree to leave it at that," I'm about to walk away when he reaches out to grab my arm and pushes me back against the wall pressing his hands on either side of my head, trapping me.

"You are not leaving until you hear what I have to say," he stands in front of me ducking to meet my eyes, his warm breath on my mouth making my whole body tense.

"You want the real truth?" I raise my eyes to meet his and simply nod, getting lost in his eyes and scent. "I can't stop thinking about you," he whispers in my mouth. Oh. _Oh._

Our eyes lock as he gently caresses my face with his fingertips. His warm breath is heavy on my face as he presses his body against mine, making my breath hitch.

"Christian, I don't …" he places his index finger over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"Shhh." He brings his mouth to my ear and nibbles at my ear lobe. "Don't go," he whispers seductively into my ear and resumes planting soft feather light kisses along my neck, turning my senses into mush. _Damn him for being so confusing and so irresistible. _

"You smell so sweet, so intoxicating." He nibbles and licks his way back up my neck, along my jaw and towards my mouth.

"Don't," I say in a strangled whimper, turning my mouth away from his.

"Ana, don't fight it," he whispers softly in my ear. I give into his command and just like that I'm lost to everything but him.

His lips find my mouth, taking and assaulting as he licks and tugs at my lips with his teeth. There is nothing tender, soft or yielding about his kiss. He fists my hair, pulling my head back to deepen his kiss and all is forgotten as I allow myself to surrender to him, getting lost in his kiss, lost in him with everything that I have throwing caution to the wind. My frantic hands find his hair and he lets out a groan. We are all tongue, lips and hands. This sexy man is so addictive. I can't get enough of him. I want him all over me.

His hungry hands travel down my back and around my waist finding their way to my breasts. My back arches toward his relentless touch as he cups and roughly squeezes my breasts through my blouse, the pleasure bordering on pain. _God that feels good. H_is hand reaches the back of my knee, bringing up my leg up, wrapping it around him as he looks down to the side.

"Fuck, you have the sexiest legs I've ever seen."

He bends his knees slightly, allowing him to press his hard length against my most sensitive spot as his hands find my behind, pressing me harder against him.

"Oh God!" I cry out slamming both my palms against the wall behind me.

"Ana," he breathes against my mouth. "I want to make you feel good." I rub myself against him, aching for the needed friction. "Let me," he continues, his voice almost pleading.

"Yes," I say in a breathless whimper. His hand moves up my thigh, fingers skimming over the silk fabric of my panties.

"Fuck, you're drenched."

His hooded lustful eyes stare deeply into mine as I begin to tremble with the ache that is building deep within my core. Terrified by my body's response to his touch, I reach for his hand urging him to rub harder and faster. His soft chuckle sending shivers down my spine.

"Greedy little thing aren't you?" he teases.

"Christian, please …"

His hand slides beneath my panties and over the damp pulsating flesh eliciting a shrieking moan from me, and a harsh groan from him. I close my eyes and bite my lip in an attempt to stifle my moans. _God what those hands do to me._

"I want to feel you inside me," I plead incoherently, struggling to even think. The pleasure is building and I'm getting close.

"I know baby. Not here. Not yet."

"When?" I ask, rubbing myself furiously against his hand, the feel of his fingers causing the air to leave my lungs.

"Soon."

"Promise you'll take me to bed?" _Who the fuck am I?_

"I promise," he says licking my neck with the tip of his tongue. "And when I do, I'm going to fucking devour you." The anticipation of those promised words leaving a burning ache deep inside me.

"Christian, I want to make you feel good," I offer, my voice tinged with lust and desire as my hand cups his hard erection through his pants. Without waiting for a response, my hands make quick work of undoing his belt. Shaky hands reach for his zipper as I slide my entire hand under his boxers grabbing his throbbing long length into my palm.

"Fuck!" he growls into my neck, the sound making me wild with need and want.

His fingers move quicker, circling and pressing on all the right spots. I lean my head back against the wall, teetering on the edge of an impending orgasm as my hand rubs him up and down frantically.

"Close, so close," I warn, bringing his lips to mine. He pulls and tugs at my lip, biting his way down along my jaw, down my neck and without warning sucks harshly on the sensitive spot where my neck meets my collarbone, making me cry out.

"Give it up for me Ana."

That's all I need to hear as the wave of pleasure overtakes me making me throw out all my inhibitions as I bury my face onto his shoulder, finding my release. I hear him growl as I tighten my grasp around his thick length, feeling him pulse as I squeeze and rub until he spills himself completely over my entire hand. I have never experienced anything more wild and erotic in my life.

"See what I do to you Ana? How your body responds to me, how you crave my touch," he says, pressing his forehead against mine, my body limp in his arms. I wonder how he came to that conclusion. I silently wonder who he's trying to convince, him or myself.

"Mr. Grey?" A voice on the intercom startles us both out of our trance.

"What Andrea?" He shouts, as I quickly straighten my skirt while Christian makes quick work of zipping his pants and buckling his belt.

"Mr. Young is on the phone, he wants to know if you're _finished_ with his assistant."

A naughty smile spreads across his face as he whispers for my ears only, "Nowhere near finished." _Oh._


	7. Chapter 7

_Christian's pov_

As much as I hate to admit it, Flynn was right. My last session with him was in fact an eye opener. It was exactly what I needed to get the crucial insight to sift through the millions of thoughts racking through my brain, as I struggle to find the inner peace that I've been craving for far too long. For one, he threw in my face the fact that I can't communicate for shit. Well, not in those exact words, but that was the general meaning behind his message. On a professional level, that's never been an issue and we both agreed that when it comes to matters of the corporate world, I'm a fucking genius. No doubt about that.

It's on a deeper and emotional level that the waters are muddied. Putting feelings and emotions I don't comprehend into words is what forces me to shut down and barricade myself from the outside world, hence my need to be in control, to dominate, to command. _This_ is how I communicate in all things. It's what drives me, it's how I accomplish my goals and reach the finish line.

It's nothing new that my dominant self stems from my anger and self-loathing issues, the root of all evil. Dominating has always been the only way I efficiently communicate without losing my self-control. It's how I thrive and what I _need_, or what I thought I needed.

Then, there's Ana.

Flynn made me realize one thing, his words hitting me like a ton of bricks. I still can't fucking wrap my head around it.

_"__In a BDSM type arrangement, it's not the Dominant that holds the power, it's the submissive. If she says no or uses a 'safe-word,' as you aptly name it, you have no choice but to relinquish your authority over her. You no longer hold the power." _

_"__This is where the fine line lies between a BDSM type arrangement and a conventional type of relationship. If you choose to pursue Ana in a non-submissive type of role, you can no longer play the role of a Dominant." _

Well, fuck me. The worst part is that he's fucking right. And that was when my epiphany struck me. The choice was never about whether I should make Ana my submissive, or if I should simply just fuck her to get her out of my system. The choice is on a much deeper level. As a Dominant, it is not a role that I'm in, it is who I am. It is all I've ever known.

Where the issue lies is that I simply cannot fathom the thought of hurting Anastasia, ever. But as a Dom that is what I do. I consensually hurt my submissives. Is my need to dominate far greater than my desire to explore something different and new with Ana? Do I choose to allow my self-loathing to suck me up dry until there is nothing left, or do I follow the light at the end of tunnel and aim to be a better man?

I don't know if I could ever find happiness in a vanilla type relationship. Flynn thinks I should try to explore something in a more conventional type of setting and see where it leads. The idea scares the living shit out of me and I don't know if I have what it takes to be the man that I should be, or the man that Ana deserves. One thing's for certain, I can no longer deny this hold that she has over me. The idea of becoming vulnerable on an emotional level terrifies me to no end.

Continuing to hide behind the BDSM lifestyle isn't going to change these feelings towards Ana or make them dissolve. Hearing what Flynn had to say put many things in perspective. To focus on a specific goal that _logically_ makes perfect sense. What I desperately needed was a kick in the ass, and Flynn gave it to me. But in my world things are never black and white. That's why I'm fifty shades of _gray_, so to speak. One thing is for certain. Until I don't work out all these issues, Ana can never know about my lifestyle. Not yet.

So earlier this week I made the conscious effort to open up the lines of communication between us and made contact with her the only way I thought would be wisest, through the Y&H communicating program. So the minute she brought up the 'lingerie incident' as I now call it and mentioned how wet she was, I instantly had to adjust my pants. As the cyber exchanges got naughtier, I got harder, until I took it too far and she told me to go fuck myself. I fucking lost it and my dominant side instantly emerged. First attempt at communication backfired! This was going to be harder than I thought, I told myself.

My second attempt at making contact fared much more successfully, except for the fact that I went nuclear on her when she opted to have lunch with another guy over me. Well, ok that's not exactly how it played out, but to me that's what it felt like. Only this time I admitted that I couldn't stop thinking about her, and when she attempted to walk away I made things right the only way I knew how, by making her come. Reaching my goal might not be such a difficult task after all.

So here I am now, seated in the backseat of my SUV, looking out the window narrowing my focus on her. Ana is seated on a park bench waiting to meet this so called male friend of hers for lunch. Taylor has the SUV parked behind a tree, away from view so that I can covertly witness this encounter with my own eyes and see what this fucker actually looks like. Needing to make absolutely certain that this jackass poses no threat in my pursuit of Ana, no matter how fucked up this is. I don't give a fuck how much she tries to convince me that this asshole is nothing but a friend, the bottom line is that a guy is a guy. Period.

I hate to resort to such drastic measures, and I must admit I'm disgusted with myself for following her here like a damn stalker and dragging Taylor with me. But I can't stay away from her and I won't tolerate any other man going anywhere near what is mine. No fucking way. Flynn would have my balls on a platter if he only knew. But it is what it is.

As I impatiently glance at my Omega watch for the millionth time in the last twenty seconds, the buzzing of my blackberry alerts me to an incoming call.

"Grey," I answer curtly.

"Christian darling, it's Elena." _Just fucking great._

"Elena I told you I wasn't interested in pursuing a contractual agreement with Rachel," I spit out much to my own irritation. I'm then greeted by silence.

"Christian that isn't why I'm calling. It's about Linc," she spells out after a stretched out pause as I scratch the back of my head.

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask with an air of frustration as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I need your help, can you meet me for dinner tonight?" she asks. "I'll explain everything in person …"

I'm quickly distracted from her tirade when my eye catches sight of this mystery male approaching Ana. A huge smile spreads across her face as this fucker with a big toothy grin wraps his arms around her. I can feel my color rising and my temper flaring when he lifts her into a spin. _Motherfucker._

"Christian, you still there?"

"Fine, make the arrangements Elena and get back to me," I draw a sharp breath as I brush her off without as much as a goodbye and disconnect the call.

I will myself to count to ten in a desperate attempt not to lose control. Going caveman on Ana will surely not score me any brownie points, even though I'm fighting the urge from stalking over there this very instant and knocking that toothy smirk off of that motherfucker's face. I take a deep breath as I loosen my tie. This was a bad idea.

_Ana's pov_

I'm seated on a park bench waiting for Jose to pop up, still reeling over what happened only moments ago in Christian's office. The memory of how he touched me, gripped my thighs and pulled me close, kissing me with wild abandon. The way his hands explored all the sensitive parts of my body, all of it replaying in my head over and over, as if I keep hitting the replay button.

His touch, rough with need only intensified and awakened this wild desire in me that I'm convinced lay dormant for far too many years. It's almost as though his touch was what I've been waiting for, what I've been craving, bringing on this new sexual awakening in me. I instantly shake the thoughts out of my head. I refuse to read too much into this, for fear that this all just might be in my head.

His eyes, there is just something about the intensity of those gray hypnotic eyes that calls out to me on a deeper level. My heart races at the mere thought of that electric pull whenever he's anywhere near me. The effect he has on me with his presence alone without even touching me is enough to overwhelm all my senses. How can this be? This hold he has over me is terrifying. The way my body responds to his voice, to his touch turning me into someone I don't even know or recognize.

"Hey cutie pie," I instantly recognize the familiar voice, bringing an immediate smile to my face. I lift my eyes to meet Jose's as he makes his way towards me, arms wrapping around me lifting me into a spin.

"It's so great to see you again, Ana. I missed you," he admits, putting me back down.

"You're quite in a cheerful mood. I take it Spain was a great experience?"

"Yea…" and just like that his mood shifts, and an unexpected awkwardness suddenly looms in the air between us.

"I got you your favourite veggie wrap," he offers, thoughtfully handing me a lunch bag.

"Thanks Jose," I say, as we both sit on the park bench and eat our wraps in uncomfortable silence, the minutes stretching without either one of us uttering a single word.

"So how was Spain?" I ask, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Spain was good," he begins hesitantly nodding his head, although I get the feeling he has something to say but is choosing not to. "I met someone …" And there it is, the big news.

"Jose, that's wonderful," I say as a sigh of relief washes over me. _Thank goodness! _

"Yeah, Gabriela's quite awesome," he reluctantly begins. "Actually, this is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Offering my best attempt at sounding surprised.

"I'm engaged." I cough, chocking on my lunch.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you say you're engaged."

"That's because that's exactly what I just said."

"Um … that's … great," I stutter, eyeing him suspiciously. "Wow, that … was fast."

"I know, crazy right?" He retorts as I nod in disbelief. Jose is engaged. The thought suddenly registering. I'm truthfully very happy for him, but I can't shake the feeling that he might be rushing into something he's not sure about. Seeing how only a few weeks ago he professed his love to me.

"So will she be moving to Portland?" He looks away, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Actually, I'm the one that's moving." And then it hits me, Jose is finally moving on. I just never thought that he'd need to relocate to another continent in order to do that. The thought saddens me as I allow this new information to sink in.

"That's a big step," I shoot back not knowing what else to say. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

My eyes widen in shock as a sudden pang of sadness washes over me. The person sitting before me who's always been like a brother figure and a constant in my life is leaving, for good. For one, I don't know how I feel about that. Deep down, I know it's probably for the best because I could never reciprocate the feelings he's admitted to having for me.

"Um … wow," I stutter, fighting back tears. This, I was not expecting.

"Ana, I … I want you to know that from the bottom of my heart, I truly want you to be happy. I really do," he confesses as he wipes a tear away from my face. "And I wanted to apologize for all the things I said to you before I left, it was unfair of me to accuse you of leading me on and it pains me knowing that I caused this rift between us."

"Jose stop …"

"No, please hear me out," he interrupts me, reaching out to take my hand in his. "You've been an incredible friend and I hate myself for jeopardizing that unbreakable bond we had over a silly misunderstanding. The time I spent away allowed me to rationalize and realize what a great deal our friendship means to me and I never want to lose that. I want you to know that no matter what, you can always count on me."

"Jose, it's all forgotten," I reassure him with a wave of my hand. "I'm just glad that we're able to work this all out so we can put it behind us and move forward. You deserve to be happy too big guy," I tease, fist pumping his shoulder.

"From the looks of things I'd say you've been keeping pretty busy yourself," he winks at me, his statement completely throwing me off.

"What are you talking about?" I smile, raising a curious eyebrow as he tilts his chin upward pointing it at my neck.

"I wish I had a mirror on me," he jokes as I still blink in confusion. A sudden hint of unease runs through me as I rummage through my purse, pulling out a makeup mirror to inspect myself. What I see instantly makes the blood drain from my face. A red patch on my jaw hinting at a subtle stubble burn_._ Which surprisingly I find kind of hot. But it's what my eye catches further down my neck close to my collarbone that has me seeing red. I clench my eyes shut in horror when I see it. Jose doubles over in a fit of laughter. A hickey. _A fucking hickey!_

"Earth to Ana," he chimes in as he waves his hand over my eyes. "Where did you just drift off to?"

"I should punch you for not saying anything sooner."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," he laughs, waving both hands in the air.

"Still, you could've told me," I scold him. "How the hell am I supposed to go back to work like this?"

"I think someone has some explaining to do," he jokes.

"Not funny Jose."

And then it hits me. Christian's reaction to my meeting with Jose. He marked me on purpose. He had to. He fucking marked me! _Son of a bitch._ He is definitely going to get an earful. This is exactly why you don't fuck around during work hours.

* * *

Needless to say I cut my get together with Jose shorter than intended as I rushed to the nearest TJ Maxx and bought one of those girlie scarfs making sure that I was at least presentable enough to head back to the office.

When I finally brought myself to say goodbye to Jose I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and he pulled me into an embrace as we hugged for what felt like ages. I never thought it would be so hard to part ways with him and a part of me will miss our friendship terribly. We were finally distracted by the screech of tires of a speeding car that sounded oddly close to us. In fact, a little too close.

Back at my desk I breathed a sigh of relief when I learned that Alan was out of the office, head deep in client meetings all afternoon. I wasn't in the mood to get mocked by my boss for my office _indiscretion_ if you will. I didn't hear from Christian for the rest of the afternoon either.

A ping of my cell phone suddenly alerts me to a text message from Kate.

**_Ana, I'm at the W Hotel. Work convention. Meet me for drinks at the hotel bar lounge after work?_**

Sure, why not. It's Thursday and after the emotionally charged day I just had, I could use a drink or three.

_Christian's pov_

"What the fuck little bro, what has the punching bag done to you?"

"Fuck off, Elliott," I bark, sweat dripping from my face as I throw another furious punch at the punching bag in front me nearly knocking Elliott out in the process.

"It's Ana isn't it?"

"Elliott if you don't shut the fuck up you will become the punching bag," I spit back.

I couldn't breathe. My mind drew a blank, my heart was pounding out of my chest at the sight of Ana in that fucker's arms. Rage, nothing but all consuming rage overtook me in that moment. How I managed to restrain myself from barging in on their moment and tearing him apart, from limb to limb is beyond me. I wanted to hurt him. Badly. I attempted in vain to remember Flynn's words, but mind over matter was not working. The monster in me was awakening, anger flaring through my veins. All I could think of was how much I wanted to cause Ana pain, to punish her. But that could never happen. She is not my submissive, and never could be.

Taylor kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat, reading the signs far too easily that I was growing angrier by the minute. I felt my palm twitch as I sat there watching them and I knew I needed to get out of there fast before I did something stupid.

"Little bro, if this has something to do with that guy Jose that's in town …" he begins. Wait, he knows about that fucker?

"Jose? That's the fucker's name?" I snarl, eyes blazing.

"I knew it. Jose's the reason you're batting your chest and acting like a fucking caveman."

"What the fuck do you know about him?" My eyes fixate on Elliott's. I need to know what he knows.

"I saw Kate earlier and she told me that Jose's an old friend of theirs and that he met up with Ana today. Apparently he just got engaged and is leaving for Spain tonight, for good." The blood instantly drains from my face at Elliott's words, causing the air to leave my lungs. I instantly collapse onto the floor, the ceiling suddenly spinning.

"Hey Chris, you alright?!"

"I'm an asshole," I breathe, my strangled voice barely audible.

"Yes, we all knew that."

* * *

It's now fifteen passed six as I impatiently wait for Elena. Patience has never been a virtue of mine and I despise last minute dinner arrangements. I often regret venturing into a business partnership with her as she has been nothing but a thorn in my ass since she became my Domme, and my first fuck. She is the reason the lifestyle has always worked for me. I am a Dominant because of her. After my meeting with Flynn, the more I look back and reflect on the impact her presence has had in my life, the more I begin to resent her.

I'm seated in a private dining area at the W Hotel, not exactly sure why she chose this location of all places. Doubt suddenly creeps into my mind as it dawns on me that Elena is never late. Something doesn't feel right.

An unfamiliar presence enters the room and a shiver runs through me. I hear the clinking of heals slowly striding towards me. I can't bring myself to raise my eyes or lift my face to greet this stranger, for fear I will not like what I'm about to see.

"Good evening Sir," the sultry voice speaks. "You may address me as Rachel." _Fuck me._

_Ana's pov_

I'm at the hotel bar lounge, anxiously waiting for Kate. An hour and a Cosmopolitan later, there is still no sign of her anywhere. _Odd. _ This is the right hotel I convince myself. I motion for the waiter to get me another Cosmopolitan when I decide to pull out my cell phone to re-read her message, in the event we got our messages crossed. But as luck would have it, my attempts to turn on my cell phone fail as I realize that my battery has died. As if matters couldn't get any worse.

"Great, just my luck," I mutter under my breath.

I decide to head back to the main lobby in search of the concierge so I can make a call using one of their telephones.

"Ana, thank goodness you called, I've been desperately trying to reach you," she cries out.

"Kate where are you? I've been worried sick."

"Sudden bout of nausea. I think it's food poisoning. Elliott came to pick me up. When I tried to get a hold of you my call kept going straight to voicemail."

"Dead battery," I explain. "That's horrible Kate. How are you feeling?" I ask, my voice tinged with concern.

"Like shit. I haven't stopped throwing up and … _oh God_, I need to go …"

Well that's one way to ruin an evening. On my way out I decide to make a stop at the ladies room. As I make my way down the lobby following the ladies room sign I pause momentarily at the entrance of a private dining area when a familiar voice catches my attention. Seated across from a stunning brunette, in his pressed charcoal suit and fitted white shirt, Christian _motherfucking_ Grey looking quite like the player that he is.

Oblivious to the third party standing at the doorway, my breath catches in my throat when I see him glaring at this model worthy brunette with dark eyes. _Breathe Ana, breathe._ Deep down I knew this is who he really is, but to witness it first hand is like a dagger aimed directly to my stomach, my heart now settled in my throat.

Narrowing my focus, I spot this woman slipping something onto the table, sliding it towards him. What the fuck? _A hotel room card? _I think I'm going to be sick. I try to make out what she's saying and the only thing I manage to overhear is the word _'paperwork'_ and her mouthing in a barely audible voice _"Sir."_ Her head downcast. My heart sinks, the blood draining from my face. _That son of a bitch!_

He gets up sharply and begins stalking out of the private dining area, sheer dread washing over me. Shit. _He can't see me, he can't see me. _Horror swims through me as I quickly turn around in panic desperately aiming to duck for cover. In my haste attempt to go unnoticed I walk right into a table stand knocking over the vase that was over it. _Fuck!_

"Ana?" he prompts, as I stand still, frozen in time, my back towards him. I silently debate my next move, but I can't think, my mind draws a blank. I close my eyes, trying to catch my breath. My heart is racing a thousand miles an minute, pain lancing through me at what I've just witnessed. I can't even look at him.

The thought of him heading up to a hotel room to fuck some easy floozy's brains out leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I simply can't bear the thought of him looking at, let alone touching another woman. Especially after our own little secret rendez-vous earlier today. I do the only thing that makes sense. I run.

"Ana!" I don't even bother answering, I just turn on my heel and storm right out through the main entrance sliding door, briskly walking out along the side of the road frantically keeping an eye out for a passing taxi. Where's a damn cab when you need one.

"Ana, wait!" I speed up my pace as he chases after me. I'm growing more and more furious. My mind is working over time and right now the only thing that makes sense is to run as fast as I could. Although I know deep down I can't outrun him forever.

"Ana, will you slow the hell down!"

"You're a motherfucking asshole!" I yell over my shoulder, my voice shaking as the tears now stream down my face. _Man the fuck up Anastasia! _ _Don't let him see you vulnerable! _ He closes the distance between us, catching up to me and grabs my arm.

_Christian's pov_

"Let go of me," she hisses through clenched teeth, desperately trying to pull herself away from my forceful grasp.

"If this is about the woman you just saw me with I can explain," I try to reason, my voice growing laboured. She shoves my hand away as she turns around to face me. She's crying. Fuck.

"Don't keep your fuck buddy waiting on my account," she spits angrily throwing daggers my way. I've never seen her so riled up.

"It's not what you think."

"Are you kidding me? That's horseshit!" she attacks, eyes glaring and full of anger. "I may be naïve, but I'm not stupid. I saw you Christian! I saw the fucking room key she tried to sneak past you!" I lunge forward, reaching out to touch her but she shoves me away and slaps me across the face, completely throwing me off guard.

"You also saw me walk away," I throw back at her after a moment's pause, my jaw tightening as she blinks furiously back at me. "Despite what you may think of me, I'm not the type of man you think I am."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," her voice shakes, her eyes growing cold and detached. There is something suddenly wrong in her demeanour.

"What were you doing here anyway?" I ask as I run my hand through my hair.

"Don't you dare insinuate that I followed you here," she accuses with a pointing finger. "Kate and I were supposed to have drinks at the hotel bar, but she got sick. I was on my way home when I took a wrong turn looking for the ladies room and found you instead getting cozy with some Alessandra Ambrosio lookalike," she continues.

"And lucky me I had a front row seat."

"It's not at all what it looked like."

"Christian, I've had a long day. This whole cat and mouse game between us," she motions between us, her voice tense and suddenly so controlled. "It's exhausting me, I just need some space and some time to think." My jaw drops but no words come out. Christian Grey at a fucking loss for words. That's a first.

"I can't do that when I'm around you," she admits while looking down.

"Let me at least take you home," I offer, taking a closer step towards her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she replies, slightly pulling away from me.

"Ana, please." We stare at each for what seems like an eternity, my eyes pleading and apologetic. I reach out to touch her face, tears trickling at the corner of her eyes. And then, out of nowhere a sudden look of blazing fire spreads across her face.

"What?" I ask, creasing my forehead in confusion.

"Care to explain this?" she bites with an eerie expression on her face as she tugs at a thin scarf around her neck, exposing the velvety flesh I had the pleasure to mark earlier that afternoon. She knows I marked her on purpose. _Damn fucking straight._ One thing's for certain, I'm not going to apologize for that. She stands there, hands on her hips looking so fucking adorable I can't help but fight back a twitching grin.

"I'm not apologizing for that Ana. I wanted to send a message to that cockblocker, to let him know he can't have what's mine."

"Cockblocker? Seriously?" she hisses, crossing her arms over her chest. "He has a name, and it's Jose."

"I don't give a fuck if his name is Enrique Iglesias, he's still a cockblocker."

"You are fucking unbelievable Grey." She's pissed, I get it, but I'm not relenting on this.

"So are you going to tell me who the fuck is Alessandra Ambrosio?" her eyes jerk up as she tries to keep a straight face in a failed attempt to stifle a giggle. _Nice save Grey! Mission diverted. _

"Shut up, Christian," she mocks, her face slowly lighting back up.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"I did Mr. Grey, what are you going to do about it?" she challenges me head on with a hint of sarcasm. _Oh Ms. Steele. Bring. It. On._

"That's it." In a swift movement I lift her over my shoulder. "Christian, put me down!" she shrieks as I spank her ass making her yelp. I don't care how much of a fucking caveman I look like right now, but I'm getting her home whether she likes it or not.

* * *

I'm fixated on the mechanical actions of her movements as I sit there in her apartment and watch her in the kitchen with her apron on. She is distant and her demeanour detached as she beats the shit out of those eggs with a whisk. I make no attempt at offering help for fear she'll be tempted to chop off my balls and use them as the main ingredient in her brownies.

It's late, she looks tired but she remains determined and focused on the task at hand, her eyes refusing to meet mine. I'm aware that her Thursday evenings are reserved for baking brownies for that douchebag Alan. Now that I think about it, it was only last Friday that I had her eating brownies out of the palm of my hand. So much has happened since then that I vaguely wonder how we got from that point to where we are now.

It's not normally like me to let things be, but her mind is elsewhere and in a moment of clarity I finally begin to understand that she needs her space. So I do the unthinkable, I voluntarily leave her apartment and promise myself to check up on her tomorrow. She still hasn't said the words, that she's forgiven me. A fool would only assume that she'd let me off the hook that easily.

By Friday morning, I ponder on the millions of ways I'd like to make Elena fucking Lincoln pay for her backfired attempt at shoving Rachel in my face. I know what she was trying to do. Do I understand why? Yes. But to use deceit and trickery to prove a point, _that_ I will not accept or let slide. No one sets me up and gets away with it. No one. This shit stops now.

I log onto to the Y&H communicator program, ASteele is logged on but her status indicates that she is away from her desk. So I decide to type her a message anyway as a sign of peace offering so that when she gets back it's the first thing she sees on her screen.

**CGrey: Miss me?**

I sit back and I wait. One hour, two hours, nothing. Sitting on my desk in front of me lay documents that require my approval and immediate attention, messages waiting for replies, calls that I have yet to return. As I keep glancing at the computer screen to a window still waiting for Ana's reply I grow more and more frustrated and impatient. I'm physically seated at my desk in my office, but my mind is completely disconnected, out of reach. My focus is lost, my concentration is out of tune and my hair, a fucking mess. I can't function until I know she's ok, that we're ok. _Are we even a we? _Fuck this waiting. I don't do waiting.

_Ana's pov_

I spent the whole night freaking out, sleep refusing to find me, my mind in turmoil. This thing between Christian and me is seriously beginning to rear it's ugly head. I want to believe him when he tells me he's not _that _man. I really do. But a nagging feeling deep in my gut has me constantly second guessing his every move. Kate thinks I'm probably overthinking things, and deep down I know she's most likely right. I must admit that her softened attitude towards Christian took me by surprise or maybe the fact that her electrolytes were low was clouding her judgement.

My entire Friday morning is spent in the archive room tackling mindless filing. My mind is on auto pilot as every movement I make is mechanical without as much as an afterthought. Exactly what I need to keep me distracted from thoughts of him.

As I head back to my desk I notice that Alan's door is slightly open. _Strange._ He never leaves his door open. A familiar scent attacks my sense of smell as I'm about to close Alan's office door.

"Alan?" My eyes instantly widen when I place the familiar voice. I draw a sharp breathe and decide I need to stop hiding behind this wall I've put up and make my presence known.

"Sorry to disappoint you Christian, but it's just me." The expression on his face immediately lights up as he gives me a genuine smile. My heart instantly leaps at the sight of this fine specimen of a man seated on one of Alan's leather sofas.

"Ana, I'm so glad to see you," he says with a hint of relief in his voice.

"What are you doing in Alan's office?"

"Waiting for him to finish his cigarette," he replies with a smirk, although I'm not quite sure I believe him. Something tells me this impromptu visit from Mr. Grey has nothing to do with my boss. _Game on._

"Since you're here Mr. Grey, allow me to offer you some brownies. I've baked you a special batch, all for you," I mock with a courteous tone of voice. He won't know what hit him. In a funny twist of role reversal I take a piece and bring it to his mouth.

"My turn to feed you Mr. Grey," I purr as he closes his mouth over the entire piece, eyes locking with mine as he drags his lips excruciatingly slowly over my fingers. The sensation instantly awakening the ache in my core.

"This is the best brownie I've ever had." _That's what you think._

His eyes suddenly widen as his facial expression grows serious. The color of his cheeks flush to a crimson red as an unexpected bout of coughs has him gasping for air. The burn on his tongue now evident by his facial expression.

_Christian's pov_

"What the fuck, what did you put in this?" A victorious smile spreads across her face, her eyes dancing with joy.

"Mr. Grey, you look like you could use some water," she points out, feigning innocence. The little tease spiked my brownie with some spicy shit. She fetches a pitcher of ice cold water from Alan's coffee table to pour me a glass. What happens next I didn't even see coming.

"FUCK!" I snap in anger as she drops the entire glass of water on my lap.

"I'm so terribly sorry Mr. Grey. The glass was … slippery." Oh she's fucking asking for the beating of her life. Before I could even react she's already on her knees before me, a towel in hand that she managed to quickly fetch from Alan's private bathroom.

"Let me take care of that," she smiles with an air of mockery, vigorously rubbing against my now very erect member. _Fucking little tease._

"You know Ms. Steele," I begin, cupping her face harshly in my hand. "If you weren't still a virgin, I'd spread you out over this glass table, spank the living shit out of you and fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

She instantly rises, disgust written all over her face, clearly in response to my choice of words and tone of voice. If she thinks I'm turning a blind eye to this charade of hers she has another thing coming.

"You're such an ass," she hisses, turning on her heel to storm off. _Oh no you don't. You're not running from me this time._

She all but sprints down the hallway towards a back door with an overhead sign that reads 'Archives.' _Perfect. _I closely trail behind her not letting her out of my sight. As I enter the huge filing room I close the door behind me, making sure to lock it.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"We're not done," I stalk towards her with angry determination.

"The hell we aren't."

"Careful Ms. Steele, you're playing with fire," I bark as she takes a swing at me in a failed attempt to slap me in the face again but I catch her wrist this time, halting her actions. She forcefully pulls her arm out of my grasp, her laboured breath growing as her chest rises and falls. What she does next takes me by surprise as she grabs me by the shirt with both hands and pulls me towards her mouth, attacking my lips.

I back her into a filing shelf causing the isle to shake as I lift both her arms over her head, pinning her as I relentlessly bite at her lips and attack her mouth. In a swift movement I spin her around so that I'm facing her back, burying my face in her hair as I make work on the zipper of her white sheath dress. Her breath comes in little pants as I run my fingers down her back to undo her dress, sliding it down over her shoulders, freeing her hands.

"Arms back up," I command in a deep ragged voice as she quickly complies.

I cup her breasts roughly through her white lace bra with one hand, feeling her erratic heartbeat as I pull her even closer, pressing her against me. I run my other hand down her thigh to the hem of her dress, lifting it until I reach the warm damp core between her legs, rubbing abruptly.

"Shit," she moans, throwing her head back, leaning further into me as she clings unto one of the shelves.

She turns back around to face me, eyes wild with lust and desire as I lift her up and wrap her legs around me, fisting one of my hands in her hair to pull her head back, nipping at her neck. I press her further against the shelves as I forcefully tug down her bra, taking one of her nipples in my mouth sucking hard, making her cry out.

She tugs at my shirt, pulling it out of my pants as she reaches for my belt. I quickly place her back down on unsteady feet, meeting her lust filled eyes as I shake my head in a silent 'no.' I fall down to my knees, grip her hips and pull her towards me. If there's one way I know I can get through to her, it's this way.

I hook my fingers on each side of the pair of tiny white lace panties and slowly slide them down her legs making her skin shiver. She looks down at me as I shove the panties in my pocket and mouth, "Mine."

"Hold on tight to the shelf above you," I order as I lift each leg one by one, placing them over my shoulders and firmly grasp her hips, giving her the support she needs as I plant soft kisses along her inner thighs until I reach my goal.

I start off gentle, licking along the folds and suckling on the sensitive spots as I angle her hips, slowly moving them towards my mouth. She cries out incoherent words as I look up to see her clinging onto the edge of the shelf, her eyes clenched shut as I plunge my tongue deep into her core. Fuck, she tastes amazing.

"Oh God," she whimpers in a strangled voice.

My mouth works her wildly, biting and sucking roughly until I feel her walls quivering around my tongue.

"Christian, I can't … shit, I'm so close," she cries out, her head thrown back.

"Let go, Ana," I breathe against her wet heat, my voice harsh with need. "Come against my tongue."

She screams, letting the wave of orgasm overtake her as I cling onto her for dear life. Once her breath evens out, I slowly unwrap her legs from around my neck and steadily guide them back down, running my hands up her body as I stand back up and massage her arms, pressing my forehead against hers.

"Let's call a truce, Ana," I whisper against her mouth, my breath still laboured. "Let's start over."

Her eyes open and search mine, as I bend down and gently place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"How?" she whispers, her eyes full of question.

"I was thinking a candle lit dinner," I suggest, winking at her as I lift the corner of my mouth in a slow grin.

"That would be a nice place to start," she agrees with a smile that instantly softens her eyes and lights up her face. _Mission accomplished._

"By the way, what did you put in that brownie?" I suddenly remember to ask.

"The secret ingredient Mr. Grey is … cayenne pepper … lots and lots of cayenne pepper."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry to make you wait, this took a little longer than planned. I wanted to make sure to get it right! **

**Firstly, thank you so much for following this story and for adding me to your favourites. I'd like to especially thank those who have stuck around to give this story a chance. Your reviews really make my day and motivate me, so please keep them coming! Thank you to the guest reviewers for your positive feedback, some of your comments really cracked me up!**

**Now we are unto calmer waters between Christian and Ana. So in honour of chapter 8 of the original FSOG series, my chapter 8 is the one all you randy readers have been waiting for. ;) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ana's pov_

I turn on the shower and slowly get undressed. For once since Christian walked into my life I am utterly content. I stare at myself in the mirror and examine all the faint and subtle markings on my body. There's of course the hickey from yesterday which I still don't know how I feel about. Faint red patches on my jaw and neck, a hint of a bite mark on one of my breasts, and a stubble burn trail along my inner thighs.

A shiver runs through me as I recall how those lips inched up my thighs, and how his tongue licked me. How his mouth worshipped me. It was the most intense feeling in the world coming apart into his mouth in the position I was in. This beautiful sexy man sure does aim to please. My knees nearly give out at the mere recollection of what that mouth of his can do.

I step into the steamy shower and let the stream of almost scolding water splash over my face and entire body, as I let my hands trail over every inch of where my over sensitized skin met with Christian's mouth. The more he touches me, the more this need in me builds and grows like a drug I simply can't get enough of. My thoughts, completely consumed by him. The way he makes me feel awakens this urging need in me that only he can fulfill. Aside from the fact that he's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen, there's just something about him that calls to me at a much deeper level.

Although it's Friday night, the plan for this evening is to curl up in my bed, unwind and get lost in a good book. I know at some point Elliott will be showing up to spend the night with Kate, so I choose to brew myself a cup of mint tea and opt to remain in my bedroom for the rest of the night. I get distracted by a sudden knock on my door.

"Knock, knock … it's me."

"Come in, Kate," I say, pushing myself up the bed to lean on my hand.

"Look who I found standing at the doorway with Elliott," she says with a wink, smirking knowingly as she walks in my room, Christian right behind her. _How did I not hear anyone enter the apartment?_

"Christian," I immediately straighten myself up and jump out of bed, my heart racing erratically. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by to say to hello," he smiles, dark gray eyes darting straight to my bare legs.

"I'll leave you two kids," Kate muses, wide eyes darting between Christian and me. "Don't want to keep Elliott waiting," she throws me one more look, wiggling her eyebrows at me before making herself scarce and closing the door behind her. Elliott is seriously beginning to rub off on her. I could punch her for bringing Christian in here without as much as a heads up or warning.

Here we are, standing in my room, Christian looking deliciously handsome in a dressed down black v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans. Even in casual gear, the man is breathtakingly stunning. How is that even fair? I suddenly feel naked in my white tank top and pink nighty shorts. Which happen to be _really_ short. I am all but grateful that my legs are freshly shaved and moisturized.

"Hi," he breathes.

"Hi," I say shyly.

"May I?" he asks, pointing at my bed. I nod in response, not exactly sure what he's asking permission for or even able to form a coherent sentence as I'm still dumbfounded that the man is unexpectantly standing in my room.

He suddenly throws himself on my bed, resting his head over his arms as I just stand there and watch him, frozen like an ice sculpture. The victorious look on his face tells me he's enjoying seeing me at an utter loss for words. _Christian Grey is in my bed! _

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me, Ana?" he prompts, licking his lips in that sexy seductive way that he does making my panties instantly wet. "Or, are you going to make me get up and drag you to bed?" Did I hear him correctly?

At first I'm not sure how to respond or react, so I shyly sit at the edge of the bed. At this he lets out a belly laugh.

"What's so funny?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"You," he begins, turning over to the side, leaning his head onto the palm of his hand. _God he looks so gorgeous right now. _And just like that, his familiar irresistible scent attacks my senses. Smelling as good as he does should be illegal.

"What happened to that little feisty girl that came into my mouth a few hours ago in that archive room?"

"Christian!" I scold, my eyes widening in disbelief. "Where are your manners?"

"You are absolutely right," he agrees, straightening himself up into a sitting position. _No, don't get up! _

"Actually, the reason I'm here is because I brought you something." He hands me a small box to open.

"You bought me an iPhone?" I crease my forehead in confusion as I open the box, not hiding the sarcasm in my voice. His face falls at my reaction, making me immediately regret how ungrateful I sound.

"Um, thank you, Christian. But I already have a phone."

"That ancient piece of shit?"

"And what is wrong with my phone?"

"Well for one, if it wasn't for that poor excuse of a talking device, the misunderstanding that took place at the W hotel the other day could've been avoided altogether." He has a point. Damn, I hate it when he's right.

"The problem is not my phone, it's me. I keep forgetting to charge my battery," I explain. "Not only that, but this phone," I lift the iPhone in the air, "has no numbers … how do I even dial a telephone number?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a contact list before?" he teases, amused by my lack of new technology knowledge. I could just slap him for being such a guy. High-tech gachets are simply just not my thing. I must admit though, it's refreshing to see a playful side to him. _I like playful Christian. _

"Anastasia, it's a gift. Just accept it," her orders, the serious undertone of his voice telling me to drop it. Playful Christian, suddenly gone. I wisely choose to listen to my conscience.

"There's also another reason why I'm here."

"I don't have any condoms, Grey." I joke.

"Cute Ana, real cute," he rolls his eyes. "Actually, I wanted to officially ask you out on a date." _Oh. _I'm speechless. Christian Grey just asked me out. _What? _Don't I feel stupid for assuming the worst.

"Is _the_ Christian Grey asking little old me out on a date?" I muse, as I slowly lean back and rest my head on my pillow, my eyes inviting him to lean in closer.

"It's not that hard to believe," he counters, leaning back down to his side to rest on his elbow, understanding my silent request, eyes locking with mine.

"From what I hear you don't do the dating scene." I turn to face him, inching closer towards him, eyes searching for his hand, wanting him to touch me.

"Don't believe everything you hear Anastasia," he assures me, reaching out with his hand to move a stray lock of hair away from my face.

"Will you say yes?"

"Of course I will," I smile, his face instantly lighting up at my response as he gives me his most genuine smile yet. _That smile takes my breath away._

"Good. How does tomorrow sound?" he prompts, his eyes settling on my cleavage as his fingers skim ever so lightly down the side of my neck and along my collarbone making my insides tingle at the touch.

"Perfect. I can't wait." He catches my sultry gaze eyeing his mouth and I immediately sense him getting hard against my leg.

Blue to gray, we both stare at each other with hazy pleading eyes as he draws a deep cleansing breath, slowly leaning in to press his lips against mine as his hand cups the side of my neck, pulling me closer towards his mouth. The gentle nibble along my lips and tiny flickering strokes of his tongue, in complete contrast to the harsh, rough kiss of earlier that day. This kiss is sweet, tender … different.

He deepens the kiss as he leans over me, pushing me deeper into the mattress. Suddenly I can't get close enough. My hands dive into his hair as he settles himself in between my legs, slowly grinding up against me as his hand runs down my leg.

"I can't wait to bury myself deep inside you for the first time," he whispers in my mouth, his voice deep and low, his breathing growing more laboured.

He runs the tip of his nose and lips down my neck, his warm breath settling against my chest as his fingertips move up my arm, gently pulling down the strap of my tank top over my shoulder setting one of my breasts free.

"Christian, please … touch me," I breathe, guiding his hand down between my legs.

"Fuck, you're already wet," he says softly, taking my breast into his mouth eliciting moans from both of us, our sounds mingling together.

"Ana, I'm going to partially sink my fingers inside you." My breathing suddenly quickens in panic, my unease evidently written on my face as concern slowly etches on Christian's.

"You're going to like it," he promises.

"But …"

"I won't take your virginity with my fingers if that's what you're worried about," he answers my silent question. "I just want to feel you a bit."

"Just a bit?" I teasingly counter, the feeling of unease of merely moments ago melting away.

"I'll take anything I can get smart ass," he winks at me playfully. "If you feel any pressure or it's too much, I'll stop okay?"

Long fingertips skim in between my folds and slowly sink into me, the sensation causing me to arch my back, lifting myself in search of him.

"How does that feel baby?" he asks, concerned eyes locked with mine.

"Mmmmmh" I moan against his mouth, angling my hips to give him better access, closing my eyes.

"Don't stop," I plead.

Circling his fingers around my walls, not quite reaching my barrier, as his thumb works the sensitive spot above my folds. He sticks his tongue into my mouth, mimicking the circling motions of his fingers, making my belly clench in anticipation of what is to come.

A sudden pinch makes me gasp for air.

"Shit, are you okay?" Christian instantly stops everything he's doing, pushing himself off of me to assess the expression on my face in search of any signs of discomfort.

"I'm fine Christian," I reassure him, his eyes tinged with worry, his face growing more anxious.

"Fuck, I got carried away. I'm sorry," he apologizes, rubbing his hand over his entire face and dragging it all the way through his hair.

A loud knock on the door startles us both, making me jump out of bed to adjust my tank top.

"You kids better practice safe sex!"

"Elliott, you're fucking bored," he yells at his brother through the door as I bite back a twitching grin.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes …" Elliott moans on the other side of the door in an attempt to embarrass Christian. My jaw drops as I turn around embarrassed, covering my face in my hands, unable to hide the blush rising in my cheeks. Christian throws his head back in laughter at my expense. No fair.

"I wonder what Kate sees in him," he wonders out loud, eyes dancing with humour as they meet mine.

"So, where were we?" Dark gray eyes grow serious and resume raking down my body as he pushes himself up in a sitting position, leaning against my head board.

I slowly make my way back towards him, climbing into my bed until I'm over him and sit on his lap, straddling him. Wandering hands skim up my legs, finding their way to my waist and slowly working their way up under my tank top until they reach my breasts, cupping and kneading. The wave of sensation driving me to rub myself against him as he hisses against my neck, the sound making me bite my lip. What this man does to me.

"Christian, tell me what to do so I can please you," I whisper against his temple. He lifts his head to meet my gaze.

"You must be going out of your mind," I tell him. His eyes catch my mouth and I immediately understand his silent request.

"I've never done that before," I admit, drawing my eyebrows together silently wondering if I'll live up to his expectations.

"Anastasia, stop that," he narrows his eyes at me, answering my unspoken question. "I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"I want to," I plead, licking my lips in silent anticipation.

"I've been dreaming of fucking that mouth of yours," he says in a velvety voice.

"Quite the romantic aren't you Grey?" I giggle as I lower myself further down his body.

"I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of guy." With those words, a sudden hint of disappointment washes over me. What did he mean by that?

I quickly dismiss any lingering doubts out of my head as to not kill the mood or the moment. Plenty of time to ponder over those words. For now I just set my mind at breaching yet another first with _the_ Christian Grey.

I get busy on his pants, making quick work to spring him free. My eyes widen like saucers as I glance up to meet Christian's dark stare.

"Suck me," he breathes out through a pant. _I can do this._

I lean down and begin to lick him with the tip of my tongue. Closing my mouth around the tip I begin to suck, making him groan above me, rattling his senses. His breathing picks up as I take him completely into my mouth while my hand grips and works the base.

"Fuck!" he hisses through clenched teeth.

He clings onto the headboard with one hand as he pushes my head further down onto him with the other as he arches his hips up.

"Ana, if you don't want me to come in your mouth, stop right now," I ignore him and continue my relentless assault until warm liquid gushes into my mouth. I swallow quickly not knowing just quite what else to do as he pulls me back up to him to kiss me deeply.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"What for?"

"Spiking your brownies, that was such a juvenile thing to do. I did the same thing to a classmate when I was twelve," I admit, embarrassed.

"Really? Oh do tell."

"His name was Felix and everyday he kept stealing my cookies from my lunch bag," I begin, shifting onto my back, looking at the ceiling. "So one day, Ray, my stepdad, gave me the idea to sprinkle them with Tobasco sauce. Needless to say after Felix took a bite out of that cookie he never stole anything from my lunch bag again. Well … except for my juice box to cool down his mouth," I chuckle to myself.

"Such a mischievous little creature you are."

"I know Mr. Grey, I've been a very _bad _girl," I tease. "Are you going to spank to me?"

"Do you want to get spanked?" His voice suddenly drops to a dark whisper making my insides contract.

"Ask me again tomorrow?"

"Deal," he answers and bends down to gently kiss the tip of my nose.

The minutes stretch out in silence as we both lay in my bed, my head against his neck, his arms tightly wrapped around me. When I don't hear a word from him, I realize that the sound of his breathing has evened out. My eyes catch sight of the sleeping beauty in my bed as I lift my head to look at him. _Christian Grey is asleep in my bed! _He looks so peaceful, so young, so breathtaking. I don't have the heart to wake him from this peaceful slumber. Instead I drink in this beautiful sight before my eyes and admire the tranquil features, stilled in sleep as I watch him.

Reaching down slowly I pull up my duvet to cover him, slowly snuggling myself next to him. For a moment I freeze as I feel him tense, certain to have woken him up. He slightly shifts while I still hold my breath and after a beat his breath evens out again allowing me to exhale. _Phew!_

* * *

As the light of dawn filters through my curtains, I'm awakened by warmth, lots and lots warmth. I'm so comfortable that I don't want to wake up. Struggling to open my eyes, my vision adjusts itself to the light as I fight the urge to drift back off to dreamland. Reality finally sinks in as I catch sight of disheveled hair over my chest and arms tightly wrapped around my waist, clinging for life. My pulse quickens at the sight and for a brief moment I ponder whether or not to pinch myself, wondering if any of this is real. _It is!_

Attempting to move, let alone getting out of bed was simply an impossible task. So I just lay there basking in the serenity of the moment, allowing my mind the freedom to wander. Today Christian has something _special _planned. I know a candlelit dinner is what he has in mind. It's what's to come after the dinner that has my chest in knots. A hint of anxiety builds within me, overwhelming my thoughts.

_Today is the big day. _

Startled by a sudden jolt, Christian awakens in a panic. Instinct has me reaching out to cup his face in an attempt to calm his frantic nerves, relief instantly washing over his face as soon as our eyes meet. _Was he dreaming?_

"Bad dream?"

"No, I just realized I wasn't in my bed."

"You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you," I say running my hand through his hair.

"Well Ms. Steele, as much as I enjoyed our little slumber party," he teases, crawling out of bed not before kissing my forehead. _No stay!_ "I have a special date to plan for tonight. I want you to be good and ready for what I have in store for you." _Oh tell me more._

I quickly rise up and stand on the bed, catching him off guard as I throw myself in his arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"Don't go," I pout as he smiles back.

"You're my little monkey," he bemuses, lightly tapping my backside. "As much as I hate leaving you now, I have to baby. But it'll make tonight all the more worth it."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he smiles, slowly bringing me down and tapping my nose with the tip of his finger.

"I mean it Anastasia. Be prepared, tonight I'll be taking care of you in every sense of the word." _Oh my. _ He winks those dark penetrating eyes at me, making me melt.

* * *

Later that day, a large box and two dozen white roses are delivered to the apartment with a note from Christian. In the box is a Dolce & Gabbana ivory fitted chiffon dress with black stitching and a pair of Chanel nude peep toe shoes.

"You lucky bitch," Kate fires back at me as I roll my eyes at her. "What does the note say?"

**_A beautiful dress for a beautiful woman._**

**_Looking forward to a special night._**

**_Christian_**

I read the note to myself. I think I might just faint. Millions of emotions come crashing down and I can't help but grin like an idiot.

"What's that sound?" a puzzled Kate asks.

"It sounds like Sade?"

"Where's it coming from?"

Kate and I split up in search of where _Sade's 'You're love is King' _is playing from. Laughter grips me as I realize the song is a ringtone on my new iPhone alerting me to a call from Christian. _Too cute._

"Sade huh?" I answer playfully.

"I knew you'd like that," his velvety smooth voice caresses my ears.

"Thank you for the gifts. The dress is stunning, you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to, Anastasia. I wanted to," I could hear him smile on the other end of the line. "I'll pick you up in an hour. Be prepared to scream out my name tonight baby." _Oh fuck, I think I just came. _

_Christian's pov_

As I stand outside Ana's door, waiting to take her out on our first official date, memories of last night come flooding back to my head.

Waking up in her bed was like waking up on Christmas morning. Although I vowed to myself to make her first time special, it took all of my will power and self-control not to fuck her last night. I had the biggest hard on I could remember and fuck all the teasing was making it hard to keep it together. As soon as I saw her I just couldn't keep my hands off of her.

The sound of the apartment door swinging open pulls me out of my thoughts and I'm greeted by the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on.

"Fuck, Ana…" my eyes widen in disbelief. "You're stunning."

"You don't look too shabby yourself," she smiles back pulling her gaze to the floor. _What the?_

* * *

In the backset of the SUV, the tension is palpable. She is quiet and reserved, deliberately avoiding my gaze, sitting at the edge of her seat, legs firmly pressed together.

"Hey." I lift her chin with my fingers, forcing her eyes to meet mine.

"Don't overthink this." I reassure her. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." She visibly relaxes.

"You wanted hearts and flowers, well today that's what you're getting. Got it?" I turn towards her, my hand reaching for her knee slowly inching up her bare thigh.

"What if all I want is you?" her breath hitches as I reach the edge of her lace panties, her pleading voice trembling with desire.

"Baby you know I'm going to fuck you so good tonight."

And just like that her lips attack mine, both of us wild and all over each other. Something tells me we won't even make it to the main course.

* * *

Tonight I'm surprising Ana with a candlelight dinner at sunset on my yacht. We arrive at the Port of Seattle in Olympia where the Grace is docked. Ana's eyes instantly widen once she realizes I'm taking her for a spin on Puget Sound where I plan on docking for the night, surrounding ourselves with breathtaking mountain views on the horizon.

"We're having dinner on a yacht?" she blinks rapidly in shock.

"My yacht to be exact," I elaborate, her eyes darting straight to mine.

"But um … how are we .. I mean where are we …" she stutters, looking at her shoes.

"She will be docked on the Sound for the night, away from view. Is that ok Ana?"

"Kidnapping me for the night aren't you?"

* * *

The Grace glides effortlessly through the calm waters of the Sound, my gaze fixated on Ana as her hands rest on the wooden railing, taking in the views of the distant shore. Twinkling lights of the Seattle skyline begin to flicker as the sun slowly begins to set over the horizon.

"Like what you see?" I ask as I hand her a flute of Bollinger.

"I have to say you've outdone yourself Mr. Grey," she muses. "For someone that doesn't do hearts and flowers you could've fooled me."

"I always aim to please," I say as she giggles.

She turns around to face me, leaning back against the railing, her breathing picking up. I relieve us of our flute glasses and fist my hands onto the railing on either side of her, pressing myself firmly against her.

"What are you thinking?" I prompt, leaning into her neck, nuzzling the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I want you," she whispers, nibbling at my ear. Fuck I'm in trouble. At this rate we won't have dinner at all.

"Did you eat today?" My hands glide up her torso stopping at her breasts as my thumbs begin to gently work her nipples.

"Yes … mmmmh … not hungry for food." She bites at my neck. My naughty little girl is evidently hungry for something else.

"Come, you need to keep up your strength for what I have planned," I command, pulling away from her and leading her to the main deck where a lone table, draped in a rich silk ivory tablecloth covered in rose petals, sits at the centre surrounded by dozens of flickering lit up candles.

Seated at the table, I can't help but notice Ana shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she works on her champagne. I smile at her as she continues to stare at me with those naughty wild eyes.

"How wet are you Ana?" I whisper, leaning in over the table.

"Soaked," she breathes in a seductive flirty voice that instantly gives me a hard on.

"You want me to touch you, don't you?" I wet my lips with a flicker of my tongue as I caress her cheek. She is putty in my hands. Just the way I like her.

"I can't take it Christian … I need you to touch me soon," she whimpers, her breath hitches as her hand skims over her cleavage. Fuck, she's killing me.

"How bad do you want it baby?" _I'm about to rip that fucking dress off of you!_

"Christian, if you don't fuck me now I'm going to lose my mind," she cries out in desperation, biting her lip. Fuck, I've unleashed a lioness.

"Dinner can wait." I jolt out of my seat nearly knocking it over as I grab her by the hand.

"Ana, you are about to get fucked good," I grunt over my shoulder as I all but drag her to the master cabin, kicking the door closed behind me.

"Tonight Anastasia, give me all of you, no holding back," I plead, my voice harsh with need as I skim my hands down her arms, my forehead pressed against hers.

"Will you do that for me?" I ask, holding out my hand to her inviting her to place hers in mine. And she does. I pull her towards me roughly, pressing her firmly against my chest, locking my mouth with hers as I fist my hands in her hair.

Our sloppy kisses grow deeper and desperate with want as my frantic hands roam over her entire body, reaching for the hem of her dress, lifting it over her head in one swift swoop. She stands before me, a pale pink lace bra accentuating her taut nipples and matching panties hiding her from full view. She is trying to torture me, I convince myself.

"You're so beautiful," I say, unable to stop myself from reaching for her breasts, skimming my fingers along her hard nipples, making her visibly shiver. "Do you have any idea what I'm about to do to you?"

"Show me," she moans. _I fully intend to baby. _I want her, so fucking much. In this moment, I need her like the air that I breathe. This frightens me. I want her to know what she does to me.

I slip my hands into her panties, feeling her wet warmth against my fingers as our lips continue to tease and nibble at each other. I need to taste her, to feel her, to inhale her scent. It's all too much, yet not enough.

"What are you doing to me?" I whisper against her mouth.

My heart rate quickens as she hastily begins to unbutton my shirt and quickly slides it off my shoulders, pressing herself further against me. My hand nestles gently behind her neck as I slide my tongue back into her mouth, kissing her deeply.

I guide her to the foot of the bed, our kiss never breaking as my hands make quick work of unclasping her bra, making it fall to the ground. I slide my hands down her back, pulling her closer to me, needing to feel her tight nipples against my chest. Fuck, she feels amazing.

"So perfect," I groan into her mouth, our breaths coming out in little pants.

Shaky hands reach for my belt and zipper, and with my help I am free of my pants. My mouth works its way down her neck, along her breasts and all the way down to her navel. Dropping down to my knees, I grip her hips firmly and pull her towards me, nuzzling against the damp lace, getting high on her scent. I slowly pull down her panties, baring her completely to me. My eyes look up to meet her, our hazy gaze lock in a trance as I guide her to sit at the edge of the bed. I part her legs, spreading them wide apart for me.

"I'm going to fucking devour you."

I plant soft kisses along her thighs and centre, getting lost in the taste of her. I must be under some fucking spell. _What is this woman doing to me? _ I lap along her folds and nibble at the damp pulsating flesh, her hands gripping my hair. This time, I don't want her to come in my mouth.

I push her back further onto the bed as I climb over her, licking and nibbling my way back up her body until my tongue is in her mouth once again. My hips rock against hers, our sighs and moans mingling with each other. I need to bury myself inside her. Fast.

"Are you ready for me Anastasia?" I ask as I bring her arms over her head, weaving my fingers into hers.

"Yes, please … hurry," she begs with each rise and fall of her chest. _I love hearing her fucking beg._

"There's just one thing you need to know."

"Anything," she moans.

"Don't touch the scars on my chest."

In a swift move, I rid myself of my boxers and unwrap a condom, sliding it on. Her eyes immediately widen.

"Don't worry baby, it will fit," I smile, answering her unspoken question.

My fingers entwine into hers, pressing my forehead against hers as the tip of my erection meets her entrance. I haven't even entered her and she's already writhing beneath me.

"Christian, I need you now," she whimpers as her hips rise, inviting me to claim her for the first time.

The anticipation of what is to take place, leaving a burning desire within me only she can fulfill. Inch by slow excruciating inch I enter her, groaning louder and louder the further I get in as her hands cup my ass in an attempt to force me quicker into her.

"Baby slow down, there's no rush."

Half way in she clenches her eyes shut, gasping for air. I pause for a moment giving her the chance to catch her breath and begin to pull out.

"Ana, am I hurting you?" she shakes her head no, not opening her eyes.

"Ana, look at me."

I study her face as she opens her eyes. Fuck, those eyes. There is just something about them. When she looks at me with those penetrating sky blue eyes, it's as if she can see through me. It's almost as though she can see deep into my soul. A sense of panic washes over me as the realization hits that she possibly holds the power like no other to make me come apart, to see me vulnerable.

"I'll go very slow okay?" I say in a soothing voice as I search her eyes for any sign of hesitation, leaning down to gently kiss her.

This time, as I slowly fill her, her eyes never leave mine until I'm completely buried inside her.

"You feel so good, so tight," I moan into her mouth. I still when I see tears in her eyes.

"Ana, fuck, did I hurt you?" I push myself up, seized by panic.

"No Christian, I just need a minute to get used to it."

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just so overwhelming, being here with you, like this," she whispers in a strained voice as I wipe her tears with my thumb and plant soft kisses on her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, and finally her mouth.

"Make love to me Christian," she cries, the intimate words leaving her mouth completely throwing me off kilter, not sure how to interpret the sudden ache building in my chest.

I begin to move, our eyes never leaving each other, my jaw clenching as her legs wrap tightly around my waist. Deep moans escape our lips as I quicken my pace, resting my forehead against hers. Her hips meet my thrusts, moulding into mine, our movements dancing to the same rhythm. Time seems to stand still as all I could do is get lost in her.

She begins gripping my hands tighter as I begin to push in and out of her wildly. Her moans and cries grow louder as she screams out my name. Her walls begin to quiver around me and I can tell she is close, pushing me closer to the edge.

"Give it up, Ana. Come all over me," I growl in wild desperation, my breath coming out hard, my voice harsh and ragged with need.

She cries out throwing her head back, arching her chest up, seized by the intensity of her orgasm. The clenching and vibrations of her walls bring on my own release, making me shudder as I collapse over her.

"Did that just happen?" she whispers, still panting.

"Oh baby, there's plenty more of where that came from." _Fuck, I'm already hard._


	9. Chapter 9

_Ana's pov_

"Christian, harder … I'm so close," I scream out as I ride him with wild abandon.

He thrusts his hips further up and deeper into me, gripping my hips tightly and roughly as I cling to the headboard behind him.

"Ana, you're so fucking wild," he growls into my neck as our slick chests slide against each other at a relentless pace.

"God, so good," I moan into his ear, not able to get enough of him. "Can't … hold on … anymore." My mind and body now completely ruled by lust and desire for this man. How does he make me lose control over my own body, my own mind?

"Give it to me baby," he groans harshly as he bites into my breast sending me into orgasmic oblivion. He finds his own release when he comes hard right after me.

"That was phenomenal," I pant, my voice barely a breathless whisper.

"And you baby, are insatiable," he breathes, his warm breath coming out hard against my neck.

"You complaining?" I lift my head to face him.

"Hell no," he professes as he pulls me closer, bringing my mouth to his, tugging and teasing my lower lip.

"That was what? The fourth, fifth round? I ask against his mouth.

"Fourth."

"You're keeping count?" My voice climbs an octave as I raise a curious eyebrow.

"Hell yea," he cries out, lips locking back with mine as he slowly rolls me off of him and settles me gently next to him.

Giving myself completely to this man has opened not only my eyes, but the depths of my heart and soul. Nothing I ever could imagine even comes close to the intensity and the enormity of the moment both Christian and I shared as we gave all of ourselves to each other for the first time. The gentle strokes of his hands against my skin as he held me tightly, feeling like I was exactly where I was meant to be, in the safest place in the world wrapped in his arms.

The tender aftercare he delivered after our first time, when he offered to clean me with a warm damp towel, making me feel truly cherished. The intimacy of that one simple action melting away all lingering doubts I had of choosing him as my first. My expectations were not only met, but grossly exceeded. Mr. Sex God really is a living and breathing sex god.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'd like to know everything there is to know about Christian Grey."

"So now you want to talk?" he teases.

"Well we sort of bypassed the _'let's talk over diner and get to know each other' _phase," I start, turning over to face him.

"Fair point, well made. What do you want to know?" he asks as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, drawing his eyebrows together forming a v in between.

"Well I'm just … me, and you, well … look at you," I point out, straightening myself up into a sitting position. "You could have any woman you want. I've seen first hand the type of women you attract, women I can't even compete with. I just don't see it," I ramble deliberately avoiding his gaze.

"Ana, look at me. This is just a pretty face. That's all," he reassures me, turning over to his side, gently caressing my face. "As far as those women you are referring to, I don't even notice or pay any attention to them. I'm here right now with you, and that's all that matters. Don't ever doubt yourself."

"I just don't understand what you see in me."

"Ana, listen to me. You. Are. Fucking. Perfect. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you," he says in a soothing voice.

"And there you go again with the _'I'm not good enough for you' _speech," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Ana, it's true. There's a lot you don't know about me," he confesses, the expression on his face growing more serious.

"Well you could start by enlightening me. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like there's something you're not telling me. Should I be worried?" His face falls at my question and I instantly regret the words leaving my mouth.

"I'd never hurt you if that's what you mean, Anastasia."

"Good to know, I was beginning to wonder if I made the mistake of not bringing my can of pepper spray," I say in amusement, aiming to lighten the mood. "Or my taser gun." Christian's eyes widen.

"Where the hell did you get a taser gun?" he instantly sits up.

"My stepdad has a few contacts in the police force, so you better watch it Grey. I know how to fire a gun too," I concede nonchalantly.

"You always carry pepper spray and a taser gun on you?" he asks, puzzled as he pulls me closer to him, cocooning me with his legs.

"When I remember to, yes. I'm a safety girl," I tantalize as I lean back slightly to lift my legs over his to straddle him.

"Glad to hear that. Is there a reason for all that safety?" Shit. I just shot myself right in the foot. I need to deviate the conversation from this topic, and fast.

"Fishing for information aren't you?" I question with an air of mockery.

"Ana I'm serious, is there anyone that's a threat to you?" Shit, I knew I shouldn't have mentioned the pepper spray.

"Not that I know of."

"Hey, I mean it Ana. You could tell me anything. You have nothing to worry about as far as I'm concerned." Why do I get the feeling he knows something?

"I know. But I also know what you're doing. You're trying to change the subject, and it's not working," I fire back.

"What are you talking about?"

"There!" I point at his face. "There's that look again."

"What fucking look?" he snaps.

"Easy sailor. Christian, I know we barely know each other but if you're hiding something that I should know about I'd rather you just come out and say it."

"You want me to lay out all my cards on the table already? Where's the mystery in that?" he tantalizes as a boyish grin spreads across his face.

"You? A mystery? I'd say more of an enigma," I shoot back.

"Okay, whatever you say," he chuckles. "Any skeletons in your closet I should know about?"

"Oh no you don't, we were talking about you remember?" I throw the ball back in his court.

"It goes both ways baby."

"Okay, tell me your darkest secrets and I'll tell you mine," I attempt to bribe him.

"Bribery Ms. Steele won't get you anywhere with me. But I have a better idea," he offers leaning into me, bringing his damp lips to the sensitive spot where my neck meets my shoulder, simultaneously sinking two fingers into me. "How about we shelve this conversation and I make you come a fifth time." Conversation, over.

* * *

_Christian's pov_

Finding sleep tonight has been a struggle. Next to me lays asleep the most beautiful creature I ever set my eyes on. Tangled brown hair fanned over her pillow, asleep on her front while I admire the perfect indents of her back, letting my eyes wander further down to the arch that meets the curve of her backside. Her flawlessly soft fair skin inviting my fingers to skim down her body, but I hold back as to not wake her from the tranquil slumber. Instead I just watch her as she sleeps, looking utterly peaceful and smiling just slightly.

She must be dreaming of angels, at least I hope she is. Something has shifted in me tonight, and I don't know what to make of it. I've never had vanilla sex with any of my subs or anyone for that matter. Ever. It's nothing like the kinky fuckery in a BDSM type setting. With my subs I always held all the control, all the power, and now I feel like I've fucking lost control, and my mind. How does this work? What happens now?

Elena has not returned any of my calls, rightfully so. She knows there will be hell to pay for the stunt she pulled with Rachel. But for now I choose to focus on much more important things. I need to get Ana to talk to me, to tell me herself what happened the night of her attack. The details in the police reports are sketchy and Welch hasn't come up with any leads.

Her parents credit reports came back clean, and no indication that either one of them donated her any money. Welch seems to think there possibly might be a link between Ana's attack and the large sum of money she used to pay off her student loans and the tuition fees for the remainder of the academic year. Although to me this would make no logical sense, but a nagging part of me thinks he might be onto something.

It's barely the break of dawn, and I decide to let Ana catch up on her sleep while I hop in the shower. The hot steamy water is just what I need, as I just stand there and don't move, taking in all that has happened since Ana walked into my life. I just stare right ahead, a blank gaze and just allow myself to be and let my brain relax, even if just for a brief moment.

"I could look at those _hot buns _all day," a soft voice brings me back to the now and I let a smile spread across my face as I turn to face her. I could wake up to that smiling face any day.

"Like what you see?" I say with a teasing grin as I lather up my arms and chest while she stands at the bathroom entrance wrapped in bed sheets. I curl my finger and motion for her to come closer, never taking my eyes off her. Her long legs slowly stride towards me and I can tell a hint of shyness begins to creep up her face as she comes to a full stop at the glass shower door.

"Care to join me?" She begins to fidget and looks around as if the answer is lurking somewhere on the bathroom walls. What's bringing on this sudden shyness?

"Ana, I fucked you five times last night, don't get all shy on me now."

"It's just, um, it's really bright in here and …"

"Drop the sheets," I command not letting her finish her sentence, my voice serious.

"But …"

"Do it," I order and she obeys, my eyes instantly taking in the beauty of her nakedness.

"Ana, look at me," her eyes slowly look up to meet mine and I can instantly sense her unease. "You don't ever need to feel shy or embarrassed around me. You know that right?" A simple nod is all I get.

"You're beautiful, always remember that," I assure her and extend my hand, as she puts hers in mine, accepting my unspoken invitation as I guide her beneath the splashing water to face me. My hand reaches for her face, running my thumb over her parted lips, feeling little puffs of warm air as she leans into my hand.

"Turn around," I say as I begin working the shampoo into her hair.

"You sleep okay?"

"Better then ever," she breathes. "You?"

"No."

"No?"

"I was too busy watching you sleep," I admit while rinsing out her hair.

"You were watching me sleep? Should I be creeped out?"

"No, smart ass," I retort while squirting my Chanel body wash into my palms. My hands slowly work their way down her neck and over her shoulders, along her collarbone and over her chest as I glide my hands back to her shoulders and down her back, sliding them around her waist until I reach her breasts.

Busy palms and fingers linger over each breast, cupping and kneading as her breath comes out in little pants. Tiny palms find their way to the back of my neck as she allows herself to lean into me as I press my front to her back. And now I'm hard again, fuck. She lowers her right hand to find mine and guides it down between her legs.

"Baby, we should take it easy, you're probably sore."

"Don't care," she moans, turning her mouth towards mine to deeply kiss me over her shoulder. I sink two fingers into her and she instantly convulses letting out a strangled cry as she begins to ride my hand furiously, leaning her palms against the shower door in front of her.

"You like it when I fuck you with my fingers?" I groan into her ear as I grind up against her.

"God I love it when you talk dirty," she says, her lustful voice hoarse with need.

"Yeah? How bad do you want to come baby?"

"Now, Christian, I want to come now," she whimpers in a trembling voice.

"Say it baby. I want to hear you say it."

"Oh God … please, Christian," she begs as I bite her shoulder and harshly pull on her nipple with my other hand making her scream out my name as her walls contract around my fingers. I hold onto her briefly, allowing her to ride it out.

"Ana, I'm going to fuck you fast and hard now," I pant, turning off the shower as I turn her to face me and lift her. She instinctively wraps her legs around me and fastens her arms around my neck as I all but sprint out of the shower and grab a condom foil, ripping it open with my teeth. I awkwardly slide it on while pinning her against a wall and then thrust deeply into her.

"Oh God, so deep this way," she cries out. My pace is relentless and punishing. I need this rough and hard.

"Fuck Ana, you need to come now," I growl, our deep moans filling the room, our kisses, rough and intense.

"Christian … I … I'm … coming," we both scream in each other's mouths as we both come hard. In that moment it hits me how much I can't get enough of this woman. If I ever did think for a second that she could only be just a fuck to get out of my system, I was sadly mistaken.

* * *

As I stand out on deck waiting for Ana to come up, a breakfast buffet awaits us prepared by a well known parisian chef and caterer that I personally had flown in on my private jet just for the occasion. Since Ana and I skipped out on a lavish dinner, I arranged with Taylor to have all the leftovers from last night packaged up and delivered to a homeless shelter. On my watch, no food ever goes to waste.

"Wow, when you go, you really go all out."

"Ana, we didn't have supper last night and you must be famished by now," I smile at her looking absolutely adorable in a coral flared summer dress I had picked out for her to wear today.

"Cute dress. You were that confident I'd spend the night weren't you?"

"I had a hunch, and I knew you didn't bring a change of clothes."

"Do you always think of everything?" she smiles back.

"I take care of what's mine," I say as I reach my hand out to take hers in mine. "Come, let's eat. A breakfast feast awaits us."

"Belgian waffles!" she squeals in delight when her eye catches the waffle and pancake platter. "That's my kryptonite." Her eyes are so big she looks like she's about to swallow the whole table.

I sit and watch her in amusement as she assembles herself a plate full of waffles and bacon, topped with freshly cut up fruit, and drizzles it … no, drowns it in maple syrup. She eyes the table in search of something but I don't know what. I take a lucky guess and offer her some English cream. To my surprise, she dunks her finger into the bowl and brings it to her mouth, slowly closing her mouth over it and dragging her lips until she's sucked off her finger clean. Now I have to adjust my pants.

"Mmmmmm yummy, but not what I'm looking for. Where's the whipped cream?" _Is she trying to fucking kill me?_

"I could have my chef Sebastian whip you some cream." I can't help but smirk at the way that sentence sounds coming out of my mouth.

"No, no, no, it has to be the one in a can that you squirt out." I fucking choke on my coffee. "Reddi whip or Cool whip, one of those." I can hear Taylor fucking chuckling in the background.

"Taylor, make yourself useful and get Ana some whipped cream in a can." I shout over my shoulder. That should teach him.

"Poor Taylor, why do you have him do all your dirty work?"

"Because it's his job. He earns more then the President by working for me."

Sure enough Taylor swings by with a can of some bullshit whipped cream and Ana literally jumps out of her chair to hug him. _What the fuck?_

"Ana, what the fuck was that?" I bark in irritation.

"Sometimes bodyguards need some love too," she teases, winking at Taylor. I dismiss him and lean in over the table.

"Don't fucking flirt with my staff. I will not tolerate it," I order with a point of my finger.

"I wasn't flirting, I was just being friendly. Don't be such a sourpuss." For the life of me I can't think of a single fucking thing to say in response to that.

She leans her head back, opening her mouth wide and fuck me what she does next has me hard in a nanosecond as she squirts some of that whipped shit into her mouth, making my pants uncomfortably tight when my eye catches her tongue working that cream in her mouth. _That little tease._

"Mmmmm, this is bliss," she fires, licking her lips as she sprays a good half a can of that shit over her waffles.

"Ana, what the fuck are you eating? That's a fucking heart attack on a plate."

"Hey, bite your tongue. For the record, I skipped supper last night and thanks to _someone_ I burned at least double the calories that I consumed in the last three days. I'd say I'm allowed to indulge."

"Fine by me, but I hope for your sake that this isn't an indicator of your eating habits. Not to mention the fact that there's absolutely no nutritional value on that plate." I chastise.

"Not true, look," she points, taking a piece of pineapple and dipping it into the English cream. I think I've just grown three fucking gray hairs in the last five minutes and we haven't even begun talking about the heavy shit yet. Something tells me I have my work cut out for me.

The minutes stretch out as we both eat our meals in comfortable silence, stealing the occasional glances. I can tell the wheels are in motion in that pretty little head of hers. I wish I could get into her head and read her mind, it would make all of this all the more easier.

"What are you thinking?" I ask finally breaking the silence.

"I'm usually good at reading people and a good judge of character," she begins, drawing a deep cleansing breath. "But for the life of me I just can't seem to figure you out."

"What do you want to know?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?" For fuck's sake, she goes straight for the punch. Elena was the one I was involved with the longest, but to call it a relationship is a stretch. She was my Domme, and she used to beat the shit out of me for six fucking long years.

There is not fucking way I can tell her anything about my BDSM lifestyle, at least until I sort my own shit out first. She doesn't deserve to get dragged into this mess of a life I've created for myself. I need to figure out a way to be honest without giving too much away. The last thing I want is to scare her off. And until she doesn't tell me about her attack, divulging anything about my association with BDSM is off the table.

"Define relationship." _Nice save._

"Ever had girlfriend?" _Fuck. _Not where I want this conversation to go.

"No."

"No?" she raises a curious eyebrow and cocks her head to the side. "I don't understand, you've clearly had sex before."

"Having sex and having a girlfriend are not necessarily interchangeable."

"Oh," she looks down, a hint of disappointment written on her face. "So you've had sex with a lot women then?" her voice shakes somewhat as she still looks down while playing with her fingers.

"I'm not going to lie to you Anastasia, but the answer is yes," I admit as she let's out a sharp breath and looks over to the distant shore. Tension suddenly filling the air.

"So you are a player then." And here we fucking go again. In her defense, I can see how she can misjudge me and see me as a player. Hell, I've just admitted to only fucking girls without being in a relationship. What is she supposed to think? This time I count to ten and choose a different approach.

"Anastasia, look at me," I order as she closes her eyes before turning to face me. Her eyes are suddenly detached and cold. "You've got this all wrong."

"When I asked you to define what you meant by relationship, you asked me if I ever had a girlfriend, to which the answer is no. However, that wasn't the right question to ask. I have been in relationships, just not the kind that you probably would approve of."

"What are you saying exactly Christian?"

"The only type of relationships I've ever been in strictly involved sex. No strings attached, no emotional ties."

"No commitment," she adds with an air of sarcasm as she pushes the food around her plate. "And these women, would they get anything in return? Would you shower them in luxury? Buy them expensive gifts? Take care of their finances?" Fuck I need to put a lid on this conversation.

"Usually yes," I confess.

"Excuse me, I need a moment," she grimaces as she gets up and throws her towel over her chair.

"Anastasia," I call out but she raises her hand at me.

"Please Christian, I need a breather," she says as her eyes get bigger and watery. Fuck, this shit is not happening.

* * *

_Ana's pov_

I find myself at the railing of the yacht, disappointment suddenly flooding through me as I don't know how to process the last bit of information Christian just gave me about his past. This is why you don't sleep with someone _before_ getting to know them. What was I thinking? Me and my damn hormones. Deep down I knew there was something _off_ about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it. So why am I still drawn to him? Why do I feel this unexplainable pull whenever he's around.

"Ana, please don't shut me out," his soothing voice pulls me out of my troubled thoughts. My gaze deliberately avoiding his.

"Please tell me you're not one of those wealthy men that seduce young women in financial difficulty to lavish them with the finer things life has to offer in exchange for sex." I prompt, disgusted at the mere idea.

"No Ana, you have it all wrong," he chuckles. "I was never in that type of arrangement."

"Good, because that's not the type of relationship I'm interested in. Did I make a mistake by coming here with you?" I ask, looking at the mountains in the horizon.

"Ana, look me in the eye and tell me you've made a mistake," he challenges me as I turn to face him. Hypnotic gray eyes search into the depths of my soul. I've never seen more piercing intense eyes, so much so that whenever I look into them I get lost to everything else around me.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be here. I'm drawn to you, Christian, for reasons I don't even know. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could stay away. Not even if I tried." I admit, searching his penetrating gaze as I try to decipher what he's thinking.

"You have no idea what hearing that does to me," he breathes, drawing a cleansing breath as relief washes over his face. "You amaze me," he pulls me closer into his arms and kisses my forehead.

"Trust me?" he questions, extending his hand to me. Do I trust him? It almost doesn't even sound like a question. I don't for one second believe he would ever hurt me in the physical sense. Deep down I feel a sense of peace and I know truly in my heart I can trust him with my life, if that even makes sense. My hand finds his, giving him the answer he needs.

"Come, you need to finish your breakfast," he reminds me as he brings my hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss that nearly brings me down to my knees.

* * *

Back at the table I resume devouring my waffles as Christian watches my every move in amusement.

"For such a small girl, you sure can eat."

"Fair warning, don't ever try to come between me and my waffles … or my whipped cream," I'm half teasing, half serious as his eyes dance in delight, taking another sip of his coffee. As stupid as it may seem, but the man makes a simple task such as drinking coffee look incredibly sexy. I've got it so bad.

"So how many women have you been with?" I'm seriously dreading the answer to this question but I just need to know. I'm thinking in the hundreds easily.

"Fifteen," I still, my fork in the air. "Why do you look surprised?"

"Honestly, I thought the number would be in the hundreds," I admit, the blush rising in my cheeks.

"You really do think I'm a manwhore don't you?" he muses, scratching his chin as I shrug my shoulders.

"So all fifteen relationships were strictly sexual?" I query.

"Yes, Anastasia."

"Why?"

"I'm a very busy man Ana, I run a multi-million dollar company. Thousands of employees worldwide depend on me and each business decision I make. Focus and control is what drives me, there is no room for any errors in my world. Everything has to be calculated, precise and accurate. You understand?" I nod as he pauses, searching for his words.

"I'm not an old-fashioned kind of guy by any means. Family life and marriage is not in the cards for someone like me. Settling down and being in a committed relationship has never been my thing and I don't see myself ever being tied down. So being in this type of relationship is all I can offer, and all that I need. And until now it has worked for me." My face drops at his words. I don't know how I feel about his stance on relationships, but a part of me is glad to know at least where he stands.

"So is that the reason why you don't do hearts and flowers?" Something tells me if all of his previous relationships were unequivocally sexual, that must mean he's never fallen in love either.

"Exactly." I can live with that.

"So where does that leave me?"

"You need to tell me Ana what it is that _you _want, what your expectations are, here," he says, studying my face.

"Before I answer there is something I need to know first," I begin as he motions for me to continue with a roll of his hand.

"Have you been with more than one woman at the same time?" I ask, wincing in preparation for his answer.

"As in a threesome?" He draws his eyebrows together in confusion.

"No, that's not what I meant," I giggle. "Although I'd like the answer to that too."

"No, Ana," he mocks with a smirk, running his hand in his hair. "I've always been monogamous in my relationships, if that's what you're asking." Thank heavens!

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Now it's your turn to tell me about yourself Ana." Oh no he did not just turn the tables on me. There is still so much more I need to uncover about the enigma that is Christian Grey, but something tells me to leave well enough alone for now. _Clever Grey, real clever._

"So how's it possible that a pretty thing such as yourself has never had sex until now?" _Shoot. Me. Now._

"I was never drawn to anyone the way I am to you," he smiles as I answer him honestly. No point in hiding the truth.

"So no guy has ever swept you off your feet before?"

"The only boys I've ever dated were my age and, call me strange, but there's just something about school boys that doesn't do it for me. I guess It's because I would always associate them with sweaty locker room smell," I wrinkle my nose as I say this, catching sight of Christian clearly biting into is cheek, attempting to fight off a grin when I notice his bottom lip twitch.

"Sweaty locker room smell?"

"Sweaty locker room smell," I confirm.

"Well, smelly or not, I see the way guys look at you and as a man I can tell you that every single one of them wants to get into your panties," he insists.

"From Juan to Colin to …"

"Jose," I interrupt him. "His name is Jose, and he happens to be happily engaged. Speaking of Colin, I haven't seen him all week. You wouldn't happen to have an idea as to his whereabouts would you," I casually say as I notice a strange look on Christian's face. My face suddenly drops.

"Christian, what did you do? Please tell me you didn't get him fired," I accuse, dropping my utensils on my plate.

"Alan switched him to a different department," he informs me as I narrow my eyes at him.

"What Ana? The kid was fucking useless, he didn't know his fucking ass from his head."

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that he's been trying to get me to go out with him?" His face freezes.

"He what?" I clench my eyes shut. "He'll be lucky if by tomorrow he still has a job." Shit. Me and my big mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to wish all you lovely mothers a wonderful Mother's Day! To me, this is a bittersweet day as I lost mine to illness less than two years ago, so the wounds are still fresh. But writing this story has given me the needed distraction to not 'dwell.' So in honour of the most amazing woman I ever knew who gave me life, I'm dedicating this entire story to her. She always loved a good romance with some drama. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all the follows/favs/reviews. You guys are great!**

**In order for me to move forward with this story I had to go back in time. The next chapter takes place a year earlier, the night of Ana's attack. I felt the need to write this chapter as it makes perfect sense at this point in the story. There will be quite some angst, maybe even some tissue needed, so please be warned! The chapter is again in both povs, and gives you also a glimpse into where Christian was a year ago. No worries, there will be no playroom scenes with an ex sub. ;)**

**I have also created a pinterest page to go with the story. The URL is: anniesteelegrey/fifty-shades-of-firsts/**

**The URL address can also be found on my profile page.**

* * *

**August - one year earlier**

_Ana's pov_

"Anastasia, why don't you stay at my place tonight instead of the hotel," he offers between cigarette puffs as I gape at him in surprise. _Red Flag!_ We had only just met earlier that afternoon at the Seattle Career Fair when he offered to give me a tour of the city after his shift, although I'm still not quite sure how I feel about him.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm actually driving back to Portland tonight," I lie, not quite sure how else to talk myself out of accepting his invitation.

"I'm sure you haven't eaten all day. Let me at least order some pizza so you don't go back home hungry," he grins, his eyes growing darker. "My treat."

"That's very kind of you, but it's not necessary," I interject from the passenger side of his black Jeep. "I'm sure you have better things to do on a Friday night than to cater to a college student getting a head start on her career planning."

"Not a fan of pizza?" he asks as he brings his car to a full stop at a red light. By now my inner conscience is screaming at him to drop it and to let me go back to my hotel, but I wanted to be polite when I took him up on his earlier offer to drive me around town. After all, the possibility of him becoming my new boss in a year's time was looking more than promising.

"Don't get me wrong, I love pizza, but it's been a really long day and I have to get back home before my roommate begins to worry." Not that Kate would even notice that I wasn't around. It was her idea to drag me to Seattle and the minute she eyed _The Seattle Times_ at the fair she beelined straight to their counter leaving me on my own, stranded in the middle of a huge congress hall surrounded by college graduates and students alike in search of their dream jobs.

Her boyfriend Nathan had the bright idea of making an impromptu visit to Seattle and true to Kate fashion she automatically jumped at the opportunity to get some alone time with him in our hotel room.

So here I am, stuck with a potential future employer of mine who is looking creepier by the minute. It's not that he's unattractive by any means, and is roughly around his early thirties but something about him just rubs me the wrong way. I can't seem to shake away this eerie vibe projecting from him that looms in the air. Something just doesn't feel right.

On more than one occasion I caught his wandering eye lingering a few seconds too long on my breasts and legs, making me wish I wore a pant suit instead of a dress. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _This was clearly not one of my brightest ideas.

Rummaging through my bag, I pull out my cellphone only to realize that my battery has died. It comes as no surprise that my worst habit comes back to bite in the behind at the most inopportune of times. Can the odds work even more against me? Not only do I not know the time, but Kate hasn't the slightest idea where I am.

"Dead battery?" Is he watching my every move? I can practically feel him breathing down my neck.

"Bad habit," I say dryly with a grin, my smile not reaching my eyes.

"So it's settled," he announces as I swallow the knot in my throat. "I'll take you to my place so you can charge your battery and in the meantime we'll have dinner." I turn to look out the window, mentally throwing daggers at him and calling him and myself every name in the book. How did I get myself in this situation?

"Anastasia, it's just pizza," he attempts to reassure me as I take it out of paranoia mode and convince myself that my subconscious is probably overreacting and playing tricks on me. Why would I be in any danger? As a potential employer, it's highly doubtful that he would do anything to jeopardize his career by doing anything remotely inappropriate. That just wouldn't make any sense. I inwardly laugh at myself at the idiocy of my earlier reasoning and decide to go with the flow and accept his offer. What harm can come out of it?

"Sure," I cave as a wicked dark smile spreads across his face, making me instantly wish I could press the rewind button. But I decide to ignore my inner voice and just go with it.

* * *

Half a pizza and a beer each later, my phone is almost completely charged as Mr. Future Boss heads to what I assume is his bathroom. His apartment is nothing to write home about. Aside from the walls and floors, every piece of furniture is black. The kitchen cupboards and counters are all black, every picture frame on every stand and wall is, you guessed it, black. Even his attire is completely black. I can't for the life of me remember his name. Time to do what I do best, assign a nickname. Mr. Darth Vader? Yep, that'll do.

A few eerie paintings on the wall catch my eye. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were abstract portrayals of women in bondage. _No, not alarming. At all. _

Sure enough, Kate never bothered to check up on me as I go through my messages. Not that I'm surprised. Her new boy toy Nathan must have her wrapped around his tiny little finger. So I decide to give her a call instead.

"Who are you calling?" his dry voice startles me as he pops up out of nowhere.

"I just want to let my roommate know where I am and tell her that I'm on my way back," I explain as he scratches the back of his head.

"She's in Portland?"

"No, she's right here in Seattle with her boyfriend." I clench my eyes shut as the words leave my mouth before I have the chance to filter my thoughts.

"Oh? I thought you said you were driving back to Portland tonight." _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Tell him your whole life story while you're at it!_

"I did?" I feign innocence.

"You most certainly did," he confirms, eyes blazing, hands fisted in his pockets. This is not looking good.

"Anastasia, I want to show you something." _What the? _"Follow me, and leave your cell phone in your purse." And like a puppy dog, I do just that, turning my head over my shoulder to look behind me at the eerie paintings, silently mouthing to the tied up stilled women to wish me luck.

Trembling legs follow him to a door all the way down the hallway as he draws a sharp breath upon opening it. My subconscious is screaming at me to get the hell out of there, but my clouded judgement takes over the better part of my brain. He motions for me to enter with a straight face as I begrudgingly comply.

Nothing could've prepared me for what was behind that door. Time stands still as my eyes scan the room and take in the surroundings. I've stepped into a bottomless pit and I'm in full free fall as my eyes adjust to what lay before me. Walls and walls covered in hanging objects that look like whips, belts, ropes and riding crops as chains dangle from the ceiling. I notice a wooden bench, a full length mirror and a long table, but no bed.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," I think out loud to myself as my eyes struggle to blink.

"Do you know what this room is, Anastasia?" His voice is calm and controlled, but eerily dark.

"I'll take a lucky guess and say the Tower of London." I aim for humour as I clear my throat, my voice betraying me as the high pitched tone does nothing to disguise the fear that is rising in my gut. He continues to stare at me unamused, his face remaining unreadable and tight.

"Nice try," he says smoothly with a hint of bite, turning to close the door and locking it. "This room, Anastasia, is what I call a dungeon," he bites back as he walks towards me. Panic. Sheer and utter panic washes over my entire body.

"I was close!" I laugh nervously as the gravity of the situation begins to finally register, knowing far too well that I've gotten myself into one deep mess.

"I am a Dominant, Anastasia. Do you understand what that means?" He asks as he slowly walks around me, searching and assessing, looking like he's ready to pounce at any given moment, like a predator it's prey.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me." _I can't fucking breathe. _

"Sir," he adds. "In here you call me Sir, understood?" I nod.

"I didn't hear you," he hisses with an air of arrogance.

"Yes, Sir." Although I thought that's what I'd been calling him all day. Something tells me I'd do good not to point that out.

"Have you ever heard of BDSM, Anastasia?" He asks, standing closely behind me. In fact, too close. I don't like where this is going.

"Um, Bondage something, something … I can't remember the rest," If there's one thing I can't do is think at the moment. Have I heard of BDSM? Yes I have, somewhat. I remember hearing Ethan and some of his friends joke about it at some point in time. For one, I know this shit is supposed to be consensual, isn't it? This guy must've skipped that part in the 'BDSM for dummies' manual.

"Bondage and Discipline, Sadism and Masochism." He lost me after Discipline.

"Anastasia, are you listening?"

"Um, yes … I mean yes, Sir." I'm still stuck on Discipline. He moves my hair to the side and smells my neck, the gesture instantly making me wince and my skin crawl.

"I'd love to stay and exchange pleasantries," I say nervously. "But it's getting late and I should really head back." He runs his hands down the back of my arms bringing them together as I feel something silky wrap around them. What the hell is he doing?

"You know Anastasia, you lied to me," he reminds me. Why do I not like where this is going? "You know what happens when you lie to a Dom?" he queries as I feel the silky material tighten around my wrists. _Oh fuck_, the color instantly drains from my face as I realize my arms are tied together.

"You get punished." _I am so. Fucking. Screwed._

"Look, I don't know what you think you're doing here," I begin, turning around to face him. "But this needs to stop now." He laughs in my face. A sinister, dark laugh. His face goes from amused to menacing in an instant as he cups my jaw in a tight grasp. I will myself to remain calm in the face of danger and resist the urge to show how truly frightened I am at the moment. My mind goes straight to Ray, and all the self-defence lessons he's taught me. I am just waiting for the right time to make my move.

"Now's not the time to play hard to get, Anastasia. You've been teasing me all afternoon and I know deep down, this is what you want." He turns me back around to face the full length mirror, making me watch as he talks over my shoulder. "I'm about to show you a different way to explore something exciting. To go beyond the outer limits of what is deemed sexually acceptable by people who don't know any better. Think of it as role play. I can take you to new heights, Anastasia." What the fuck is he talking about?

"Look, um … Sir, I apologize if I gave you the wrong impression, but you really need to let me go now."

"You willingly left with me, came into my car and let me take you to my apartment. Your intentions seemed quite clear to me," he says, raising an annoyed eyebrow, his voice sounding more and more grim. "Are you saying you lead me on?" I definitely did not. How the fuck do I answer that without pissing him off?

"Please Sir, you have it all wrong. I'm not even sexually active." His face drops in an instant. Silence. If looks could kill, this would be it.

"You little bitch!" The next few moments are a blur as I end up pinned over the bench in a swift move that catches me off guard, his knee firmly pressed against my upper back, making it hard for me to breathe or move.

"I don't fuck virgins!" he growls, his voice echoing in the cold room. _Thank fuck! _

"You lied to me, not once but twice! And now I've showed you my dungeon for nothing." I hear the unbuckle of a belt and I clench my eyes, fear gripping me for what is to come.

"You are going to pay dearly for this." And with that, he lifts my skirt and begins to strike without warning with what I can only assume is his belt. My screams resonate throughout the small confinements of the room.

"You can scream all you want, no one can hear you in here." My backside is now on fire, the ruthless assault becoming more and more unbearable with each blow. The shed of tears no longer containable as I desperately search within the core of my being for inner strength to help get me through this. The shock of what is occurring leaving me completely motionless until I hear the belt drop to the floor, his hands making quick work at unbinding mine. He pulls me back up by my hair and turns me to face him, his threatening eyes tinged with menace.

"That was for lying to me about going back to Portland tonight," he shouts into my ear.

"This…" He back hands me across the face before I can even react, the crack near my ear drum leaving me in excruciating pain as I fall onto the floor. "Is for leading me on."

"And this…" He kicks me right in the ribs, leaving me gasping for air as I struggle to hold it together. "Is for not telling me you were a fucking virgin."

The room is spinning and I taste blood. I still hear him talking but I no longer know what he is saying. I try to move but it's pointless as he stands over me staring at my motionless body. My vision slowly blurs as my subconscious gradually drifts to Lala land, the light of the room slowly fading until it gets completely dark.

* * *

Consciousness flickers through my hazy mind, my eyes struggling to open as my vision adjusts to the brightness fluttering through my closed eye lids.

"Annie, can you hear me?" The familiarity of the voice instantly warms my insides, making my heart smile. Ray is here, wherever here is. _Where am I?_

"Nurse, she's waking up." I hear him call out as it quickly dawns on me that I'm in a hospital bed. My eyes finally manage to open as I'm greeted by a beaming Ray standing over me. I reach for my face when I try to smile back, wincing from the pain.

"Annie, try to not smile or speak, you had a dislocated jaw." _Had? _In the blink of an eye my mind flashes back to the room that resembled a torture chamber and the vile man that put me in this bed. How did I get here? How was I found? So many questions, yet I can't even open my mouth to ask a single one.

"Do you remember what happened?" I nod, tears filling my eyes.

"Don't cry baby girl, we'll find whoever did this to you," he reassures me, caressing my head. "A police detective was in here earlier to question you, but I told him you weren't ready for an interrogation. All I know is that I'm extremely grateful to the stranger that got you help when he witnessed your attack." _Witnessed? _I raise a curious eyebrow in silent question.

"He was the one that called 9-1-1 after you were mugged." _Mugged? _What the fuck? I know I didn't imagine what happened to me. "Annie what were you thinking walking alone in a back alley at night?" Now I'm really fucking confused. I try to speak when a woman in a white coat enters the room.

"Hello Anastasia, I'm Dr. Lee. I won't be asking you any questions as I don't want you to further aggravate your facial injuries, so try to keep the use of your facial muscles to a minimum until the pain is more tolerable." I nod in agreement.

"I will examine you shortly, but first I would like to explain to you the extent of your injuries. When a person has a dislocated jaw it can be difficult to open and close your mouth," she begins, her voice soothing and calm, like a balm to my ears.

"Fortunately, the joint involved was not completely affected so this allowed us to successfully realign the jaw back to its normal position using minor manipulations. So the good news is that there will be no surgery required," she smiles. "So don't be alarmed when you look in the mirror," she implies, my face falling at her words. "Facial swelling is normal and should be gone in the next couple of days."

"You have also sustained some bruising to your ribs and back, but the good news is that there were no fractures. So you should be able to go home in a few days. But in the meantime, you need to rest and you will be given pain relief medications to assist in alleviating the pain. Do you have any questions, Anastasia?" I shake my head in a muted no.

After being thoroughly examined by Dr. Lee, the rest of the day was spent receiving visitors. Kate was a mess and keeps blaming herself for not staying with me. She brought my overnight bag from the hotel and helped me change into my yoga pants and zip up. Ray informed me that my mom, Carla was flying in for a couple of days to stay with me until I can manage on my own. Even Jose drove up to see me.

As comforting as it is being around the people that care about me the most, what I want more than anything right now is solace and answers. Ray said that I was mugged. I wish I knew how this conclusion was drawn, but as long as other people were around I couldn't bring myself to inquire.

Later that evening, I'm awaken by an all too familiar voice that instantly makes my whole body tense.

"Hello Anastasia, remember me?" My hands instinctively fist the bed sheets as my perpetrator meets me eye to eye, shielded from view by the drawn curtain. Frantic eyes desperately search for the room call button to alert a nurse that an intruder was in my room.

"Looking for this?" He holds up the device. _Fuck!_

"Anastasia, I'm not going to hurt you. You just need to listen to me very carefully." I sit there frozen, terrified beyond words.

"I made the call, I am the 'witness' who saw you get mugged," he says in quotes. "If you stick with this story, I will wipe out all of your student loans and settle your tuition for your entire senior year," he promises as he hands me a white envelope. "Open it." My eyes widen at the sight of the money order with what seems to show an endless amount of zeros as I wrinkle my forehead in confusion.

"It's to help pay for your medical bills," he continues as I swiftly lift my head to meet his stare. "In exchange for your cooperation and silence." Hush money. He's giving me fucking hush money! He wants to buy my silence. If I could speak I would tell him what he can do with his offer.

"It would be your word against mine if you decide to press charges. You and I both stand to lose too much. Think of what that'll not only do to my career but to your entire future. Need I remind you that you willingly left with me, a potential employer, and came to my apartment?" Blackmail. _I knew it. _

"Do you really want to be branded and known by every prospective employer you ever come across as an opportunistic career climbing whore? Because if any of this comes out, I vow to have that reputation follow you for the rest of your career searching days. You can kiss any chance of ever finding a job out the window, do you understand?" Cornered. Trapped. _Fuck._

My eyes momentarily drop down to the money order. Ray's words coming back to haunt me as I recall him telling me hours earlier that he needed to put his house up for sale.

He'd been in a hiking accident several months ago leaving him with a concussion, a broken arm and leg. He required intense physical therapy sessions several times a week as part of his rehabilitation regimen. His medical bills went through the roof and funds were running dry as he was forced to quit his job due to his injuries.

If I keep quiet and take the money, Ray wouldn't have to put the house up for sale. Ray has done so much for me throughout the years and I know he would give his life up for me if he had to. Especially since he had just given me a charm in the shape of horse shoe that belonged to his grandmother only hours after I woke up, telling me it would bring me luck and help me get through this rough time. How can I not do this for Ray? It would be the least I can do.

So after a few days, when I'm finally able to speak with more ease, I don't recount the events of that night as they happened when the police detective interrogates me in my hospital room. Instead I agree to go along with the mugging story. I don't want to relive what happened that night in any way shape or form. So I choose to bury the hideous memories of that night into the back of my head and in my past and turn the page for good.

* * *

_Christian's pov_

I had to cut my business trip to New York short when Taylor pulled me out of an important client meeting to advise me there was trouble back home. It had been only a couple of weeks since I terminated my contract with Leila, my last submissive. I sent her packing when she told me she loved me and couldn't imagine her life without me.

For weeks I had one of my CPOs keep a watchful eye on her and follow her around for safety measure. Taylor made sure to change all the access and security codes to my building and at Grey House even though I didn't consider her to be a threat to me, but Taylor thought otherwise. She even went as far as telling me she was carrying my child, all in a desperate attempt to hold on to something that she couldn't have. Needless to say, her bogus pregnancy story turned out to be a fabricated lie.

My private jet just landed at Sea-Tac not even half hour ago and I'm on my way to the hospital. Leila ended up breaking into my apartment while I was in New York when Gail stepped out to do the groceries. Upon her return she found Leila standing in the kitchen with what looked like a bottle of prescription medication in her hands. She threatened to swallow all the pills if Gail didn't tell her where I was. So when she tried to reason with her and told her I was away on a business trip she accused Gail of lying.

Before she could stop her, Leila emptied the contents of the bottle into her mouth when Gail lunged towards her and tried to force her to spit it all out. Leila managed to swallow half the pills and on instinct Gail quickly dragged her out of the apartment, helped her into the backseat of her car and rushed her to the hospital. By the time she made it to the ER, Leila was out cold. She called Taylor shortly thereafter.

Flynn should already be by her side at the hospital. The minute Taylor told me what happened I made a quick call to my shrink before hopping on my jet. This whole situation with Leila escalated from nuisance to nightmare overnight. I knew she wasn't stable, but fuck I never thought she would be suicidal.

I make my way quickly towards her room, Flynn standing right outside. I know she has no next of kin around here as her entire family is located in the east coast.

"Thanks John for dropping everything on such short notice. How is she?"

"Out cold, but she'll be fine. The doctor asked me to remain close by to perform a psychiatric evaluation when she wakes up. She will most likely need to be institutionalized for now."

"John, I don't know how the fuck this happened." I tug at my hair with both hands using such force that it's a wonder I still have any hair left on my head.

"Christian, this is not your fault," he assures me, tapping my shoulder. "She is a deeply troubled girl and needs help."

I can't help but feel responsible, like I am to blame for what has come of her. The idea that I somehow broke this girl, that her zest for life is vanquished because of me makes me hate myself all the more. My guilt is fucking eating at me, my conscience tearing me up inside. I will do whatever it takes to make sure she gets all the help she needs and fix this so she can start her life over from scratch, as far away from here as possible.

"Christian it would probably be wisest that you leave before she wakes up, to not set her off." I nod in approval, my mind in turmoil as I shake the good doctor's hand when he slowly turns around to go back in Leila's room.

As I turn to leave, the sound of gut-wrenching sobs stop me in my tracks coming from the room next to Leila's. Hearing the sound of cries is nothing new and would normally never phase me. But there is something guttural about the way this heartbreaking cry sounds, like it's calling to me specifically on a deeper level. Almost like a cry for help.

With a sense of purpose I do something I would hardly ever do, something completely out of my character and nature. Looking through the doorway of this hospital room my eyes fixate on the back of a girl with long brown hair standing face pressed against the window, lost in her lament. Unable to stop myself from lurking into her room, I stand there fully invading her privacy.

She has no idea I'm intently watching her. But as much as I'm drawn to her sorrow and wish to reach out, I will myself to remain quiet, still not able to see her face. I can almost feel the anguish in her soul.

"Are you alright?" I finally speak, no longer able to just stand there and do nothing. She tenses at the sound of my voice.

"Do you need a doctor or a nurse?" She slowly shakes her head in a quiet no and visibly relaxes, never once turning to face me.

She clearly wants to be left alone and I can't blame her for not wanting an audience while shedding tears of grief. Turning to leave, I stop mid-stride as I notice what looks like a horse shoe shaped charm on the night stand next to her bed. In a moment of clarity I offer her solace the only way she allows me to. I leave her my handkerchief, neatly placing it next to the charm on the night stand and walk out of the room.

* * *

_Ana's pov_

The kind and friendly voice offering me a sense of calm has gone quiet. I turn around to an empty room only to feel a hint of disappointment. The man with the soothing voice is gone. _Who was that? _I felt him before I even heard him. As if that is even possible. Something in me has shifted as the room suddenly feels different.

Moving uncomfortably towards the bathroom so I can clean up my tear stained face, I stop mid-stride when I notice something that wasn't there before on my night stand.

"C T G," I read out loud as I inspect the soft silky white piece of cloth. It quickly occurs to me that this is a monogrammed handkerchief left for me in an offering of comfort. With a newfound sense of determination I turn on my heel and resolve to go after him to thank him in person for the sweet gesture. It's the least I can do.

In the middle of the hallway right outside my room I turn my head both ways only to spot the back of a tall broad shouldered man in a suit turning the corner without seeing his face. Determined, I move forward in pursuit of this complete stranger when the sound of a familiar voice halts my progress.

"Annie where are you going?" Ray asks from afar, eyebrows drawn together.

"Daddy, I'll be only a minute." With a struggle I resume my pursuit and turn the same corner only to watch an elevator door completely closing, inhibiting my chances of seeing the face of the man who will forever remain a mystery. The handkerchief still tightly clutched in my palm, I slowly bring it to my face and almost like magic the sadness slowly melts away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow I'm so humbled by the positive response to my last chapter. You guys are awesome! Welcome to all the new followers and favorites. As always thanks to all the reviewers. Your positive comments keep me going!**

**Don't forget to visit my pinterest page and to leave a review!**

* * *

_Christian's pov_

She's giving me the cold shoulder as I watch her staring out the window from the backseat of the SUV.

"Alright Ana, I won't get Colin fired." I see her rolling her eyes through the reflexion of the window.

"But just so you know, I'm keeping an eye on that fucker," I promise as she turns to face me, giving me the death stare. "He touches you or even breathes the same air as you, he's out!"

"Why would he touch me? It's a professional environment Christian."

"It's called gross moral misconduct baby, and this shit is very common in the work place," I elaborate, leaning in closer to her. "I just want you safe," I say, giving her knee a firm squeeze. "And that dick as far away from you as possible, am I clear?"

"Fine," she spits back, crossing her arms over her chest, looking fucking cute as hell. It's only been a few hours since I last fucked her and I'm already dying to bring her to her next screaming orgasm.

Something else is on her mind though, I can tell. She's remained uncharacteristically quiet since our talk at breakfast. I need to know what is going on inside that beautiful head of hers. The only way we can move forward is for her to trust me enough to open up to me. As hypocritical of me as it is to keep my lifestyle a secret for now, I need to earn her trust first so that when the time comes for me to tell her everything she won't hate me.

Deep down I know when the truth comes out I might lose her. That's a risk I'm fully aware I'm taking. But I'm not a complete monster. For fuck's sake she was beaten not even a full year ago by some random maniac, and for the life of me I still do not know how I will make her understand that I would whip, gag, spank, flog, and restrain all for the sake of pleasure. It would come as no surprise to me if she were to judge me based on my lifestyle alone and rightfully so. _I_ would fucking run from me.

Flynn finally made me understand that using BDSM to channel out my anger towards brown haired girls as a way to indirectly punish my late mother was an unhealthy coping mechanism. He assured me the lifestyle itself was not the problem and that it could actually be rewarding and fulfilling if done in a functional and healthy manner. Nothing about my involvement in the lifestyle was functional or healthy. If anything it was toxic and dysfunctional as fuck. Elena got me involved for all the wrong fucking reasons, or should I say she brain washed me and programmed all this shit into me when I was still a kid myself, turning me into the fucked up son of a bitch I am today.

Ana deserves better than that and I will do everything in my power to be _that_ man, if she'll let me. I now understand that she could never be a submissive, and knowing all that I know now I wouldn't want her to be. After she gave herself to me last night something in me shifted and I'm suddenly petrified by this overwhelming need and urge to protect her. I want her to need me, to want me, to crave me. None of this makes any fucking sense to me. I've never felt so protective over anyone in my life.

Well, that's not entirely true. There was that girl I saw crying at the hospital a year ago after the incident with Leila. I didn't even see her face yet I oddly felt protective over her too. So much so that regret tore me apart for not doing more to help. It wasn't for lack of trying either. After spending the whole night fiddling with the keys on my piano I went back to the hospital the following morning to see her again.

But I was too late. She had been discharged only an hour earlier and when I tried to find out her name with the head nurse she told me some bullshit about patient confidentiality seeing that I was of no relation to her. She could've already been involved with someone or even married for all I knew. So I took that as a sign and left well enough alone.

That was the longest I went without a submissive. I just couldn't get the image of that girl crying out of my head. It tore me up inside and it fucking confused me. For three straight nights all I did was play some melody on my piano that was constantly nagging in my head. It wasn't a piece or anything I had ever played before, just random musical notes that came to me sporadically without trying. When the music finally sounded right, I knew a new piece was born. I dedicated it to her, the girl with the tears. I called it 'Angel Tears.'

I haven't played it since, not until the night Ana stayed at my penthouse. Ironically, I played it for her, when we kissed for the first time. Looking at her right now, lost in thought, I bask in the beauty of her soft, gentle and innocent features. If I could erase any lingering doubts or fears she might still be feeling at the moment, I would do just that.

I turn to lean towards her, bringing my mouth to the side of her neck, nibbling all the way up to the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her visibly shiver at the touch as my hand goes to her knee and leisurely inches up her inner thigh.

"What are you thinking?" I whisper in her ear as my hand reaches the damp lace of her panties, making her drag her teeth over her bottom lip.

"Christian … mmmmh … Taylor might hear," she breathes, making me laugh against the sensitive skin over her collarbone as she leans her head further back giving me better access to her neck.

"He's wearing earplugs," I retort, biting her earlobe as my fingers slide beneath her panties and sink into her wet opening. On instinct her hips lift and grind up against my hand. "Always wet and ready for me baby."

"What are you doing?" She whispers breathlessly with a barely audible moan, turning her mouth towards mine as my lips find hers. My tongue, desperate to taste her, glides effortlessly into her mouth, taking, exploring, teasing.

"I'm giving you what you want," I seductively whisper in her mouth as her hand reaches down and grabs my hardness through my pants. "That's right baby, feel me."

"Christian, I want you inside me now."

"We're here baby." She pouts as I withdraw my fingers, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Once Taylor is out of the car I bring my fingers to my mouth so I can taste her making her eyes widen in complete shock. There's no way in hell I was going to let the evidence of her arousal on my fingers go to waste.

* * *

Right outside Ana's apartment, hungry hands are quick at work on the zipper of her dress, planting soft kisses on the back of her neck as she unlocks the door. Swinging the door open, I instinctively push her in as she turns around to face me, locking my lips with hers, kicking the door behind me shut. I need to fuck her now.

Her dress pools at her feet as I pin her against the wall, bringing both her hands up with one of mine as the other runs up her side to her breast and then to her face. She rides her leg up along mine, hooking it around my hip, as I lift it further up around my waist. Her nearly bare body covered in nothing but a few strands of lace, arching herself against my fully clothed body.

"How much do you want me?" I breathe against her neck, biting and sucking my way up to her chin.

"God, stop talking and take me already," her cracking voice pleads, lifting her other leg to straddle me, making me strain in my pants. _You don't have to ask me twice baby._

"I don't want this to stop." The strain in her voice is evident. For a moment I'm not sure how to interpret that statement. Is she referring to what is happening between us right now, in the immediate present or does she mean indefinitely? I silently wonder if this might be the reason she's been acting strange the entire car ride back to her place. I pull away slightly to study her face, something is not right.

"Ana, are you okay?"

As if on cue we hear voices coming from the other side of the door, clearly distinguishing the sound of keys turning into the lock.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I sigh in irritation as Ana looks away, quickly bringing her legs back down as I help her get back into her dress. Kate and Elliott had to pick this fucking moment of all moments to grace us with their presence.

"Nice of you to join us," I say with a stiff smile that clearly doesn't reach my eyes as Elliott smirks in my direction, knowing far too well that we've just been busted.

"Ana, you're back!" Kate squeals, tightly squeezing Ana into a hug. Kate's eyes widen over Ana's shoulder as they dart below my belt, letting me know I forgot to adjust my pants. Fuck.

"Hey little bro, I think your pants are too tight." _Motherfucker._

"Fuck off, Elliott." I narrow my eyes at him.

My eyes find Ana's once again, her look telling me she caught the anxious expression on my face. If there's one thing I loathe more than anything is leaving things in the air, unresolved. I can't leave her without knowing what is going on in her mind this very instant. She's clearly waging some internal battle, and something tells me it has nothing to do with Colin Wallace. What could this possibly be about?

"Little bro, don't forget about dinner tonight at Bellevue."

"Ana, are you coming too?" Kate excitedly turns to a puzzled Ana. _Fuck me, I'm screwed._

"Um…" she stutters, eyeing me from the corner of her eye.

"You mean my fucker brother over here didn't invite you?" _Elliott, I am going to seriously fuck you up!_

"Elliott, I'm not going to dinner," I quickly chime in, attempting to save face. Ana looks down in an evident effort to hide the look of disappointment on her face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she looks … hurt?

"Fine don't go," he fires back. "But that doesn't mean I can't invite Ana." _Does he seriously have a fucking death wish?_

"Oh say you'll come with us!" Kate claps her hands. "Mia and Ethan will be there too." _Just fucking great._ Her bubbliness is beginning to annoy the shit out of me.

"Maybe some other time," she answers regretfully, looking in my direction for a few short beats before turning her gaze away from me and back towards Kate and Elliott. "I have to do the groceries anyway, the fridge is empty." And now thanks to my idiot brother I feel like shit. How was I supposed to know he was inviting Kate to dinner at my parents?

"Thanks for making me look like a fucking asshole, Elliott," I hiss in annoyance once the girls leave the room.

"You don't need my help for that little bro," he mocks, much to my own irritation. "So what's the deal with you and Ana? Are you just going to fuck her and keep her hidden behind closed doors, like a dirty little secret? Is that how it's going to work?" I attempt to swallow the knot that has settled in my throat that refuses to budge. The sad part is that there's some truth to his words and only now I'm beginning to realize how my intentions might be misinterpreted. Is this what Ana meant when she said she 'didn't want this to stop?' Was she misreading things?

"It shows you don't know jack shit about dating. She's a nice girl Christian, don't fuck this up."

"What the fuck do you know?" I snap, not hiding the bitterness in my voice. "You're the last person that should be giving any advice on women. Stay out of my business Elliott, this has nothing to do with you."

"I beg to differ, dearest brother. Ana is Kate's best friend. Kate is my girlfriend. You hurt Ana, you hurt Kate indirectly, which makes it my business." I get where he's coming from, but he has no right to interfere.

"Look little bro, I love you man, but sometimes you can be the biggest dick on the planet," he points out, the palm of his hand tapping the side of my arm. "Between you and me, I know you're not gay, which leads me to believe that you're into some freaky shit that no one knows about." I don't correct him. How much does he fucking know?

"But that's the least of my worries. What you do behind closed doors is your business, I don't need to know the details. In all seriousness, as you're big brother I'll never judge you, I'll only have your back, you know that right?" Truth is, Elliott is probably one of the very few people I can count on and would trust with my life. In all fairness, even if I wanted to beat the living daylights out of him more than half the time, but his no nonsense philosophy about life is sometimes all I need to hear to help me put things in perspective.

* * *

_Ana's pov_

"Details Ana! I want details!" Kate hovers over me as I change into something more casual. As exciting as this entire weekend was, I just simply am not in the greatest of moods to share at the moment.

"It was a nice weekend."

"That's it? Ana, why the long face? What gives?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm just a little tired," I flat out lie to her. Truth is I really am exhausted. But the rush of adrenaline I was feeling merely hours ago has begun to wear off.

Christian's words from this morning at breakfast finally began to sink in once we'd left the yacht, hitting me with a crushing force. The euphoric bubble of this entire weekend, albeit amazing, had slowly begun to deflate once my feet were back on _terra firma_. The reality of the situation only made me realize that this undefined thing between Christian and me, has only left me with more questions.

All of his previous relationships were strictly sexual, no emotional ties, no strings attached. He'd asked me what my expectations were, and although he'd made it abundantly clear that he never gets emotionally involved I can't help but wonder if this is all there is between us, if this is all I'm getting, if this is all there ever will be.

Deep down I would be a fool to expect this to turn into something more meaningful. For now I can probably live with that, but the thought that one day I may end up _wanting_ more terrifies me beyond belief. Am I willing to take that risk? I don't regret what happened. But if I were to be honest, I know this could very well lead to Christian breaking my heart, to him breaking me. I'm sure he's broken many hearts before.

I close my eyes, trying to suppress the sense of panic that is building. I just don't know if I have it in me to take that leap of faith. But one thing I do know for certain is that when this ends, it will fucking hurt.

"Ana, you look like you're freaking out?" Kate yanks me out of my distracted thoughts.

"That's because I am," I admit, fighting back tears.

"Honey," she cries, throwing her arms around me in a comforting Kate like hug. "Don't read too much into it, the whole Sunday dinner thing was probably just an oversight I'm sure."

"Kate, it's not the dinner," I add, my bottom lip trembling.

"Talk to me, honey. What is this about?" She sits us both down at the edge of my bed while the Grey brothers carry on with their own conversation in the other room, oblivious to the sob fest taking place behind my bedroom door.

"Everything about this weekend was amazing. It was everything I'd ever hoped it could be, and better," I hiccup, wiping my nose with the back of my hand in a very un-lady like fashion.

"Tell me what's really going on, Ana."

"I …" I start telling her, taking a moment to pause, looking for the words to express this unmistakable ache in my chest. "I don't think we're on the same page."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's never been in a committed relationship before and doesn't see himself ever settling down," I say with a frown, curling my hair around my finger.

"How do you know?"

"He told me so himself."

"What are you afraid of exactly?"

"I'm just afraid that as soon as he gets me out of his system, he'll move on to the next. Isn't that what men like him do?" And then I remember the NDA. This would probably be a good time for me to stop talking in order not to disclose anything I shouldn't be.

"Ana, since the beginning of times men have been known to say one thing and do another. It's part of the male species. Ok, so his declaration can be viewed as somewhat alarming, but that doesn't mean his opinion on relationships won't change," she affirms, reaching to move a strand of my hair over my shoulder.

"Maybe he just hasn't met the right one yet. Maybe you'll make him see things differently," she smiles, winking at me.

"Since when are you on team Christian?" I tease, instantly lightening the mood.

"Look at Elliott, notoriously known as one of Seattle's biggest manwhores," I laugh from the pit of my stomach through my tears. "You laugh but it's a known fact and I'm ok with it."

"Really?"

"Yes, you know why?" I shake my head.

"Because his actions tell me that things are different with me then they were with those girls. I'm meeting his parents later for Pete's sake, if that doesn't say something…" My face falls as it registers that, unlike Elliott, Christian doesn't want me to meet his parents yet.

"Ana, don't," she warns as I pull my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Don't what?" She folds her arms over chest, cocking her head to the side.

"You know what Elliott told me when I asked him what his favorite past-time was?" I draw both shoulders up in silent question.

"To provoke Christian, to push his buttons. What you saw out there was just Elliott acting like an ass doing what he loves doing the most, to piss Christian off. Don't read too much into it. You know what else Elliott told me?" Now I'm really intrigued.

"Christian's never brought a girl on his yacht before. You're the first and only one." No words can express what hearing that does to me. Knowing that I'm the first woman to sleep in that bed with him instantly warms my heart and brings on a new significance to our unlabelled union that I failed to see until now.

"Wait, how did you know about his yacht?"

"Another thing you don't know about men. They're worse than girls when it comes to gossip." We both double over in fits of giggles.

"So please tell me, I'm dying to know how many times did Mr. Wonderful make you orgasm?" I pause to think for a moment. Had it been that many times that I lost count?

"That many?" she shrieks is surprise, her eyes flashing open.

"Shut it, Kate. I don't want Christian to hear you," I say, bringing my palm up to cover her mouth.

After some much needed girl talk, I realized that Kate was right. I have never been the clingy or needy type, and that sure as heck wasn't about to change now. A sudden hint of guilt settles in my chest over my earlier behaviour. In Christian's defence, he has not once given me a single reason or any indication that it is only just sex between us. With him it's so much more than that.

Running my hands through my hair in a vain attempt to tame the tangled strands, I catch my reflection in my full length mirror on my way out of the room, pinching my cheeks to bring some color back to my washed out pale face. I just need a few more minutes to compose myself before I could face him again.

"Is everything alright baby?" His soothing voice instantly calms the bundle of nerves in my stomach as he reaches out to pull me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. _This _I could get used to.

"Couldn't be better," I smile against his chest.

"I will be back later to pick you up for dinner," he obliges as I look up at him in surprise.

"Christian, it's ok. You don't have to feel guilted into inviting me to dinner at your parent's house."

"Ana, I don't do anything I don't want to do."

"Christian, go have supper with your family, I'll be fine," he raises a curious eyebrow as if he's taken aback. "Ask me again some other time and I'll gladly accept. Rain check?" I lift myself up on my toes to kiss his cheek and give him a reassuring smile.

"Oh I forgot to mention, we have a new neighbour next door," Kate informs us, breaking the silence.

"We do?" I ask, pouring us all some iced tea.

"Yep, Big Daddy is his nickname." I choke on my drink as Christian's mouth stiffens into a thin line.

"Big Daddy? Is that what you call him? Should I be jealous Katie girl?" Elliott chimes in.

"Oh please," she swings her hand in the air. "But he sure kept me up all night. He was pounding the living shit out of some chick and all I heard resonating through the walls were her screams and 'give it to me Big Daddy' chants." I spit my iced tea.

"Maybe I'll need to borrow Taylor's earplugs," I whisper through a giggle into Christian's ear.

* * *

At the market I'm yet again swept over by this troublesome feeling that I'm being watched. Is someone following me? A sense of unease drives me to rush through the shortest check out line at the grocery store as I bring my hand in my purse making sure my much beloved pepper spray and taser gun are well within reach should I need to pull them out at any given moment.

Walking up to my apartment, I'm taken aback when I see Christian standing outside my door waiting for me with a bag in his hands. His messy hair tells me he'd been running his hands through them repeatedly, a habit of his I have learned to appreciate and one that I happen to consider incredibly sexy. Saying bye to him earlier brought on a hollow feeling in my chest, knowing far too well that it might be days before I saw him again. Much to my pleasant surprise I didn't expect the next time to be so soon. Not that I'm complaining.

"Christian?" I ask bewildered.

"Hey," he walks up to me, taking my grocery bags.

"Back so soon?" I tease, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

"I missed you. I just couldn't go back home without seeing you." The sincerity of his words nearly breaking down all my barriers. "I need to be with you tonight."

His pleading eyes search mine, tongue darting out to wet his lips and all I could do is lunge at him as the bags of groceries fall to the ground.

* * *

My breasts are heaving with each panting breath as I sink down over him, deep moans and groans mingling with each other as I ride him, both of us sitting up. As uneasy as I felt about our morning talk, it didn't take away from how natural things are between us when we lose ourselves to each other intimately.

Getting lost in his urgent touch, in the feel of him inside me, in the way his mouth worships mine, in his groans when he gets close is all that matters. As much as I desire to define what we are to each other, at the end of the day it all boils down to what I know for certain. The lust, the hunger, the desire, the fire, this is _us_. And it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

Instead of focusing on what is out of my control and in how many ways all of this can go wrong, I focus instead on what we are now. Tomorrow is another day, and as scary as not knowing what the next day will bring I choose to live in the moment and just be.

"Stop thinking, Ana," he groans through a panting breath, biting into my nipple, making me cry out.

He flips me over onto my back, bringing my leg up over his shoulder and kissing the inside of my ankle. His hips move harder and faster, matching the rhythm of my movements as I roll my eyes back, indulging in the feel of him.

"Ana, look at me," he breathes, propping himself up on his hands, leaning over me as his hips begin pushing deeper into me. Blue to gray, our eyes lock as he hits that perfect spot over and over.

"Look down baby, watch how I move in and out of you." He pushes harder as I look down, running one hand down my face and neck and over my breasts, squeezing hard.

"Say something, tell me something dirty," I moan, rising my hips to push up further into him.

"J'aime te parler quand on fait l'amour. J'adore toucher ta belle et délicieuse paire de seins." _Oh fuck_, he's talking dirty to me in French!

"J'ai toujours envie de toi." Teetering on the edge, I reach down feeling him with my fingers as he moves in and out of me.

"Christian, I'm gonna come," I moan in ecstasy as he drives furiously and harder into me.

"Oh, fuck, Ana!" The strain in his laboured voice is all I need, making me come hard as I tighten around him. Groaning out profanities, his body trembles as he comes violently inside me, clinging to me tightly as he stills.

"J'ai tant besoin de toi." The desperation in his voice couldn't be more evident even though I can't make out a thing he's saying. Watching him so vulnerable and out of control as he loses himself over me, glistening in a deliciously thin layer of sweat that highlights each muscular indent only intensifies my need for this, for us.

His body slowly relaxes over me as we tighten our hold on each other, my arms and legs firmly wrapped around him, neither one of us letting go. After what feels like an eternity, he slowly loosens his grip and rolls off of me to his side, facing me.

"Je suis là pour te protéger," he whispers, his serious gaze locked with mine as he moves a strand of hair away from my face.

"I love it when you talk in French," I declare as I run a finger over the stubble on his jaw. "What does it mean?" With a smirk, he leans down to kiss my forehead gently.

"I'll tell you in due time."

* * *

It's close to two in the morning and sleep has yet to find me. As I watch Christian sleep, my eyes are drawn to the scars on his chest. Why was he so afraid that I'd touch them? Who could've done this to him? Another piece of the Christian Grey puzzle I have yet to uncover. Is he hiding something as messed up as I am and is just simply refusing to relive it by not talking about it?

Leaning in closer, I try to make out what they are. Burns? They definitely look like burns. Without thinking I instinctively reach out with my fingers, about to touch one of them. In the blink of an eye a furious hand grasps mine, startling me out of my daze as my eyes lock with glaring gray eyes.

"Ana, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Christian, I … I'm sorry … I acted on impulse," I stutter as he throws the bed covers on the floor, darting to his scattered clothes as he angrily gets dressed.

"I'm sorry that I upset you." I jump out of bed towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind as he stiffens with my touch.

"Please don't be angry with me." He draws a sharp breath and visibly relaxes in my arms, slowly leaning back against me.

"I thought I told you not to touch my scars."

"I know, it won't ever happen again. I promise." He releases himself from my hold and continues getting dressed. _What the?_

"You're leaving?" I ask, panic rising in my chest.

"I have an early meeting," he replies, tucking his shirt into his pants without meeting my stare. Once he's all dressed, he turns around to kiss my nose and turns to leave making my mood instantly sink. _How could I be so stupid? _I walk him to the door, mentally willing him to change his mind. But alas he plants a soft chase kiss on my lips at the doorway and wishes me sweet dreams. I suddenly wish I could hit the rewind button back to the moment when I was still watching him sleep.

* * *

The following morning as I get myself ready for work, I throw the occasional glance here and there on my phone, secretly hoping for a message from Christian to pop up. But nothing. Have I upset him that much over the touching thing?

Dread wins over patience and I decide to send him a message instead.

**_Good morning Christian. I hope everything is ok. I missed you._**

**_Ana x_**

The more the day progresses, the more a sense of unease rises as Christian has yet to respond to my text message. Is he deliberately avoiding me? My emotions are suddenly clouded by anxiety as it begins to register that this is what being involved with Christian Grey must be all about. This is his world and we all just live in it.

Any lingering doubts that have settled in my system are now replaced by anger. I decide to stop moping around like a love sick puppy and bury myself neck deep in work. My eyes hastily dart to the caller id of my office telephone once it finally rings. Disappointment streams through me when I notice the call is coming from my boss.

"Good morning Alan."

"Hi Ana, I need a huge favor. I need you to go through my emails and get me the details of my next meeting." I log onto his work email account in search of the requested information while we discuss some other work related issues over the telephone.

I stop talking once I come across an email from Christian with a subject line that reads 'SIP.' I pause for a moment without saying anything while I silently debate reading it. Why do those abbreviations ring a bell? The minutes tick as an oblivious Alan still chats away on the other end of the line while I throw out an occasional 'okay' or 'mmmhhh' telling him I'm still with him. _Fuck it. _ I make up my mind and just open it.

The world suddenly begins to spin and reality comes crashing down when I come across information saying that Christian is acquiring Seattle Independent Publishing and needs Alan to go over their numbers. My mind draws a blank, making me drop the receiver to the ground as I freeze into my chair.

My mind zones out when flashes of memory suddenly assault my brain as I'm reminded of the Seattle Career Fair, the Seattle Independent Publishing counter, the creepy potential employer, his black Jeep, the paintings of women in bondage, the belt whipping me, the crack of my jaw. The air suddenly leaves my lungs as I'm warped back in time free falling back into the bottomless pit.

"Ana?" The buzz of Alan's voice through the receiver that is now resting at my feet brings me back out of my trance. I close the email and shakily give Alan the information he needs.

By lunch time I practically dive into the elevator to get out of the office. As the elevator brings me down, bile rises in my throat as I juggle the many unsettling emotions currently ravaging my senses and for a moment I think I might just throw up. Outside of the building I begin to walk, not knowing where I'm going or where I'm headed. Distraction. I need distraction so I can clear my head.

All I see are feet. Feet of people walking passed me, in front of me, around me as I can't bring myself to look up. The loud sound of a bus horn startles me out of my distress as I step onto the bus lane of the road without paying attention. Stubborn feet remain firmly in place, refusing to move. Everything happens so quickly as strong hands grip my arm jolting me out of harms way.

"Ma'am are you alright?" I look up to see a strong built man in a sharp black suit, studying me and assessing me for any injuries. This complete stranger just saved my life and I can't even utter a single syllable to thank him.

"I … I'm fine." Is all I can manage once the shock of what could've happened finally wears off. Lowering myself to the ground, I bend down to pick up the scattered objects that fell out of my purse, half expecting him to assist me. But when he doesn't I lift my head in search of him but he's no longer there. Why didn't I ask what his name was? I owed this man my life, yet he didn't even give me the chance to properly thank him.

Back at the office, I struggle to stay focused as my mind is nothing but a disheveled mess. Alan finally makes his way back after his appointments, calling me into his office once he got settled.

"Ana, you look pale, are you feeling alright?" Truth be told I feel like shit, but Alan can't know the real reason.

"Actually Alan I'm not feeling too well."

"Take the rest of the day off Ana and get some rest." I don't even have the energy to protest, so I take him up on the offer instead.

At the apartment, I change into something more comfortable and make myself some tea. I still haven't heard from Christian, but the events that took place today have left me so disoriented that I don't even dwell on it anymore.

What I struggle to wrap my head around is the fact that Christian is now the new boss of the wicked man that put me in a hospital bed. This is so seriously fucked up. This was all supposed to be behind me. This can't be happening right now.

I bring an ice cold damp wash cloth to my forehead and close my eyes, willing myself to find inner peace and solace. A loud bang on my door pulls me out of my near tranquil state.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" He storms in my apartment assessing me from head to toe.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were sick?" He barks, his voice clipped and serious. How did he even know I was home?

"Christian I sent you a text message this morning and you never replied."

"I'm sorry baby, it's been a crazy day," he exhales sharply bringing both his hands to my face, leaning his forehead against mine.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Alan told me. I dropped everything and rushed right over. I needed to make sure you we're okay." _He really does care! _

He gently brings his lips to mine, pulling me into his arms as I get lost in the warmth of his kiss and touch and cocoon myself in the safety of his arms. He picks me up bridal style and brings me to my bed. For the rest of the afternoon, Christian remains by my side, massaging my feet, brushing my hair and feeding me leftovers.

This unexpected care is all too much to take in and I silently wonder if he'd ever went to such great lengths before to care for of any of his previous flings. Whatever the case may be, I choose to believe that he's only shown this side of himself to me.

* * *

_Christian's pov_

I stay by Ana's side until she falls asleep. I nearly lost my mind when I learned what transpired today. What the fuck was she thinking? When her breathing evens out and I know she is deep in slumber, I slowly crawl out of her bed. Right outside her apartment I make my way to her neighbour's door. Time for me to pay a visit to Big Daddy next door.

"Mr. Grey? Sir?"

I let myself in without answering, pacing nervously as I run each hand in my hair.

"Please explain what happened today?" I cross my arms over my chest waiting for an answer.

"Sir, Ms. Steele was distracted and wasn't at all aware she was standing in harm's way. I just couldn't watch and do nothing." I let out a sharp breath and run my finger along my chin.

"Did she see you?"

"Yes, I reached for her arm just in the nick of time." Fuck this shit can't be happening. There is no way Ana can find out that I've hired a covert to keep an eye on her.

"Sir, if I may, she's beginning to suspect she's being followed."

"Listen carefully to me, your job is to make sure she's safe, but she can't know you're watching her," I warn. "But thank you for acting quickly and bringing her to safety. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her," I admit, making my way to the doorway.

I need to get back to Ana before she wakes up. She can't know that her bodyguard, the man who brought her to safety today also happens to be her new next door neighbour. It's extreme I know, but I go to great lengths to protect what is mine.

"Oh and one more thing," I add, turning back to face him.

"Yes sir?"

"Take it down a notch when you're busy fucking at night and stop with the Big Daddy shit. The girls next door can hear everything," I advise, the color rising in his face. The truth is I don't give a fuck what he does in his free time, but I won't tolerate Ana hearing another man reach his orgasm.

"I apologize Mr. Grey, it won't happen again."

"Good. Keep up the good work Sawyer." I tap his shoulder once and turn to get back to Ana.

* * *

**Translation:**

**J'aime te parler quand on fait l'amour. J'adore toucher ta belle et délicieuse paire de seins. **-I love talking to you when we make love. I adore touching those beautiful, delicious breasts.

**J'ai toujours envie de toi. **-I constantly want you.

**J'ai tant besoin de toi. **-I need you so much.

**Je suis là pour te protéger. **-I'm here to protect you.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, Big Daddy was a big hit the last chapter. Glad you all enjoyed Sawyer's introduction! Thank you once again to all the follows, faves, and reviews!**

* * *

_Ana's pov_

I swing my arm over to the other side of my bed in search of him, but he isn't there. My eyes open wide enough to notice that I'm alone in my bed. I could've sworn I fell asleep cocooned in Christian's arms snuggly wrapped around me like a vine leaf. Was it all a dream? Did I imagine him carrying me to my bed? Taking care of me?

With a jolt I suddenly sit myself up straight. His unmistakable familiar scent still lingers on my bed sheets telling me this wasn't a dream. So why isn't he here? Was he still upset over the scars? A million scenarios rattle my brain and I'm left wondering if I'll ever be able to figure this man out.

And then there's his acquisition of SIP. He has no clue that I'm even aware of such a takeover. Why would he be? It's not as though there's a logical link between me and said company. Not to him anyway. One thing is for certain, I will need to come clean sooner rather than later and give him the real reason why I was such a mess today. Knowing Christian he will probe and interrogate until I finally cave. I am a terrible liar, but most of all I hate lying to him.

Truth be told, what I want more than anything is to relieve myself of this heavy burden I've been carrying over my shoulders for almost a year. The idea of ever talking about that night with anyone else has never crossed my mind, until now. The closest I ever came to opening up to anyone was during my senior year at WSU to a school councillor to which I quickly dismissed the idea because I knew far too well that if the extent of what transpired in that horrifying room would ever come out she would insist I go to the police. Which I just couldn't do. That vile man threatened to tarnish my entire future. But it wasn't only his threats that kept me from reaching out for help.

The shame is what I struggle to come to terms with the most. This is the root of my inability to reconcile the simple fact that I _let him_ do the things he did to me. He didn't force me into his car, he didn't force me into his apartment. Most of all, he didn't force me into his dungeon. I had many opportunities to get myself out of harms way, but I ignored all the warnings signs that were screaming at me in the face.

I don't blame that monster, I blame myself. How can I ever get passed this if I can't even forgive myself? Would Christian see me differently if he knew any of this?

And there's my other dilemma. Christian's jealous and possessive tendencies. The way he reacted to Jose and Colin just by me being in the same vicinity as them. The absurdity of his childish behaviour makes me question if telling him what that man did to me would be a wise choice. Especially now that he will be that very same man's boss. It would only be a matter of time before Christian and his security goons figure out who he is.

And then what? This will all just blow up right in my face, one way or the other. That's what.

On the other hand, I don't understand why I'm beating myself up over keeping this from Christian when it is clear and there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that he's equally hiding something from me. Something possibly just as big if not bigger for him to deliberately choose to not say anything. He has it written all over his face whenever we talk.

Here I am frustrated at myself for keeping such an enormous secret from him, yet a persistent feeling in the pit of my stomach makes me draw the same conclusion about him.

The sound of thick muffled voices can be heard through my bedroom wall. Big Daddy must home. Seeing Christian's face when Kate recounted our wild neighbour's sexual escapades the other day in great detail tells me this might be yet another hurdle to deal with as far as Christian is concerned. Will he try to coerce him to move? Or worse, will he force me to move out? I cringe at the thought.

As I get out of bed I realize I'm only in my lace bra and panties. He must've undressed me too. Why is everything such a blur?

I quickly throw on a t-shirt and go on the hunt for my vanishing slippers. They somehow always end up beneath my bed. Bending down to reach for them underneath the mattress, my hands find a shoe box I had completely forgotten about. I kept it hidden under my bed mainly because it holds many objects that I prefer to keep private.

Upon opening it, the first thing I come across instantly has a warming effect on my heart. The monogrammed handkerchief the mysterious stranger left behind at the hospital. To this day I can't help but wonder why I didn't turn around to see who was standing in my room, offering me comfort. I was so caught up in my remorse that I didn't bother to face the man that was standing merely feet away.

After I was released from the hospital, I held onto to this piece of clothe which in many ways had become significantly symbolic in helping me find the inner peace that has helped me heal in so many ways. I was never able to figure out what those initials stand for.

"Ana, you're awake," Christian's unexpected voice startles me and on instinct the handkerchief is thrown back into the shoebox and I quickly stand up, kicking the box back under the bed as I stand opposite Christian on the other side of the bed.

"Yes, you were gone. I thought you'd left," I say shyly as he assesses me from head to tow.

"I would never leave you without saying goodbye," he says after a long pause. Something in the way he says those words tug at my heart strings. I just can't reconcile the man he says he is with the man he is when he's with me. Kate had a point yesterday during our talk. Men say one thing and do another.

"What were you doing on your knees on the floor?"

"Looking for my slippers. They always end up under my bed," I say sheepishly. The corner of his mouth lifts into a sly grin. Technically that was the truth, I was down on my knees trying to get my slippers after all.

"I like you on your knees," he teases, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips as he gives me a wink. Why do I instantly get wet every time he does that?

"Do you now?" I ask playfully as he nods his head slowly, eyes not moving from my mouth.

"I'd kiss you and touch you between your legs, but there's a bed standing between us." _God the man is oozing sex! _My t-shirt hastily ends up on the floor as I climb up on the bed and crawl over to him on all fours. Biting my lower lip, I wrap his tie around my hand and pull him into a deep hungry kiss, making him groan into my mouth.

"Baby," he tries to protest but I grip his tie even harder pulling him onto the bed over me. "You need to rest Ana," he moans through a panting breath.

"What I need is you inside me," I moan in his mouth, tugging at his lower lip as urgent hands work frantically on his belt and zipper.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you right now, I can't." He begins to pull away as I reach for his hands and bring them to my breasts.

"Why? Are you still mad about last night?"

"Last night?" He raises a curious eyebrow, thumbs circling my nipples through the lace garments as I press them further up against his touch.

"Yes, when I almost touched your scars," I pant, bringing my hand to the back of his neck pulling him closer so I can nibble at his neck. He stiffens under my touch, clearly not reciprocating. _What the? _

"I knew it, you are still mad," I remark as he clenches his eyes shut and pulls away.

"Can we please not talk about this?" His eyes seem distant, almost lost, and for a second I hate myself for bringing up something that he clearly doesn't want to be reminded of.

"Christian, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He looks down to meet my stare, eye to eye as if to search for the meaning beyond my words. "It's ok. More than anything I get it." I caress his face as he leans into my touch.

"What do you mean by that?" He draws a sharp breath as he asks me this and it's almost as though he can sense that I'm about to tell him something I've never told anyone before. Am I strong enough to tell him the truth? To take that leap of faith? I probably never will be. But if I want to understand the man behind the enigma, the only way to do that is to trust him with my deepest secrets.

"Christian, there's something that I need to tell you, something that's been weighing heavily on my shoulders for quite some time." His eyes widen as my words leave my mouth and I suddenly sense that what I'm about to tell him will come as no surprise to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you already know what I'm about to tell you."

"Because I do," he admits, leaning closer to kiss my hair. Now I'm the one that stills at _his_ words. My head quickly jerks back so I can see his face, looking straight into his unreadable eyes. What does he think he knows? Is it about my attack? Or perhaps this has something to do with his email to Alan? Or, does he know about the stranger who saved me earlier today? _Wait, slow down Ana! _As usual my mind must be playing tricks on me and goes into overdrive. He might just be pulling my leg. Right? Or is he?

"You're good," I tease, smirking in his direction as I shake my head. "You got me. That was clever Christian," I continue as Christian pulls his brows together in confusion. "Next you're going to tell me there's a tracking device installed on my iPhone right?" I laugh. Christian obviously doesn't. _Oh. No._

"There _is_ a tracking device on my phone. Isn't there?" He nods his head in acknowledgement and it suddenly feels like I've been kicked in the stomach.

"Are you stalking me? Should I be scared?"

"Ana, it's not like that. It's to keep you safe."

"Safe? How is tracking my every move keeping me safe?" And then it suddenly all makes sense. It's not all in my head, I really am being followed. He has someone following me and if that's the case it means he knows what happened today.

"How long were you planning on waiting for me to tell you about the stranger who pulled me off the road? You knew didn't you?" His blank stare tells me all I need to know, bowing his head down unable to look at me. _Holy shit._

"Yes." I pull my stare away from him in an effort to process what I've just put together. Christian is keeping track of my whereabouts. This just fucking keeps getting better and better.

"Ana, let me explain," he pleads as I get off the bed and storm out of the room. He quickly follows.

* * *

_Christian's pov_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

This wasn't supposed to come out like this. She marches straight to the kitchen and ties an apron around her nearly naked body. _Fuck me._ I'm fucking hard in an instant at the sight. Is it wrong of me to want to fuck her now? Even though the odds of me getting any now are against me.

"Please Ana, let's not make this into a bigger deal than it is." Probably shouldn't have said that.

"Not a big deal?" I feel a fight brewing. Ana, pissed off, almost naked. Not good. "I have been trying to convince myself that my paranoia was playing tricks on me, that I must be imagining that someone is following my every move." She gestures wildly with her hands and I all can do is watch her breasts bounce with each movement. _I am such a pervert._

"Turns out someone really has been following me," she spits as my eyes shoot straight to her ass when she bends down to pull something out of the fridge. _Need my tongue inside her now. _

"Wait!" She freezes mid-air. I can see the fire rising in her face. It doesn't take a genius to note that she's figured it out.

"The man that risked his life for me today, you did not ask me once about him." I swallow the knot in my throat and prepare myself for battle. This will not be pretty.

"He's the one that's been following you." I finally find my balls and give her the truth. "He's a covert. I hired him to protect you." She neatly places the eggs, butter and milk on the kitchen counter, her face cold as ice as she approaches me.

"Ana, be pissed off at me all you want but if it wasn't for him today…" I can't even finish the sentence. The tightened features of her face instantly relax as she draws the same conclusion, looking away from me as if almost embarrassed.

"Ana, talk to me. What happened today? What got you so distracted that you wandered off onto the road?" We're interrupted by the buzzing of my phone. _Damn fucking shit. _ I pause for a second debating whether I should let the call go to voicemail but curiosity gets the better part of me as I quickly glance at my phone. Elena. _Just fucking great. _

"I have to take this," I tell her, throwing her an apologetic look. She nods and bolts straight to her room.

"Elena. You better have a fucking good explanation as to why you have been avoiding my calls and for the stunt you pulled," I answer with as much bite as I can muster.

"My, my darling, I see training the new sub has not been working out for you." Bile rises in my throat at the mention of Ana's name and the word sub in the same sentence. "I'd offer you Rachel, but you're too late. She's been contracted to another more appreciative Dom."

"I don't give a fuck about Rachel. Where the hell have you been?"

"Christian you need to seriously relax. I'm in San Diego visiting a family member but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Meet me at my office tomorrow afternoon," I fire back. "And Elena, no more fucking games." I hang up rattled, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my palms. I need a fucking drink.

My eyes shoot up at the sound of Ana's bedroom door opening as she quickly walks over to me sliding her arms around my waist beneath my blazer into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," she mutters against my chest.

"Hey," I duck my head sideways, lifting her chin with my finger bringing her eyes up to meet mine.

"What are you sorry about?"

"For overreacting," she confesses, looking back down unable to face me. "You were right. If it wasn't for you today," she reveals, her skin visibly shivering. I lean down to kiss the top of her head and tighten my hold around her. When I think of how fragile and vulnerable she is I just want to take her with me and watch over her continuously if I had my way. But something tells me that keeping her stowed like a caged animal is not the solution. Just knowing Sawyer is next door is enough to help me sleep at night. Although I can't sleep for shit when she's not next to me.

"I just want you safe baby. Don't ever doubt that. Trust me?" She looks up and nods, her eyes red from what I can only assume are from unshed tears.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I do. But right now I just want you to hold me." So I do just that. Fuck I wish she would just come out and say it already. The suspense is fucking killing me. But if she's anything like me, I know more than anyone that you can't force anyone to do something they aren't ready for. Whatever it is that drove her to such an unsettling state has visibly left her shaken to the core and I don't want to push the subject any further until she's ready to tell me. I want to be the one she relies on, she can count on. I just may need to give Flynn a call. Something tells me she might need to talk to someone professionally.

"Listen Ana," I start. "I'll give you my shrink's card." Her brows draw together in question. "Just in case you need to talk to someone. No questions asked." She lets out a sharp breath. "Promise me you'll at least think about it."

"Okay."

I'm alerted to a reminder on my phone telling me I have a meeting with Mr. Roach from SIP at my office in fifteen minutes. Fuck I completely forgot to have Andrea reschedule my meetings this afternoon.

"Ana, I hate to leave you but I need to get back to the office." She gives me the cutest fucking pout I've ever seen. Without warning, I lift her into a tight hug and grab her ass. That giggle is all I need to hear.

"I have a meeting with Alan tomorrow. See you then?" She nods.

"Thank you Christian, for everything." There's that unexplainable ache in my chest again. How does she fucking beguile me the way she does?

"Don't thank me baby. Whatever you need, you come to me." I bend down and plant a soft kiss on her nose and a lingering kiss on her lips.

* * *

The following morning, I get off the elevator to the reception area of Y&H just in time for my meeting with Alan. Debra the receptionist struggles to hide the effect I have on her, which I seem to have on all women. _It's just another pretty face. Get over it. _Doing a double take she calls Ana to come and greet me.

The unmistakable familiar clinking of heels grab my attention as I lift my head towards the hallway where Ana is striding towards me and fuck me, she's in a fitted black dress that hugs her curves in all the right places.

"Good day Mr. Grey, please follow me." I follow her closely behind and I swear there's a little more wiggle and sway to her ass than usual. She's fucking toying with me, throwing me a come-hither stare over her shoulder. It's taking all of my willpower not to grip and pull her into a vacant conference room and have my dirty little way with her. Note to self. Next time have Alan come to GEH. I don't know how I'm going to get through this meeting with her parading around in that sexy as fuck dress.

She guides me to his office and motions for me to sit on the leather couch and closes Alan's office door.

"Alan's running late." She walks over to the bookcase, reaching out for a secret stash of Brandy and pours me a glass. Turning back around, she slowly makes her way towards me not uttering a single word and never once breaks eye contact as she comes to a complete stop between my thighs. The sweet little vixen is demonstrating some kinky behaviour. _I like._

"Hi," she breathes.

"Hey yourself," I throw back, doing that thing that I know drives her crazy. I lick my lips while undressing her with my eyes.

"You know you want to," she breathes, her voice tinged with lust as she mixes the amber liquid with her finger and brings it to her mouth, sucking on her finger. _Is she trying to fucking kill me? _

Greedy hands grip her thighs and slowly skim up under her skirt. She's wearing thigh highs and a garter belt. _Fuck. Me. Now. _

"You don't play fair Ms. Steele. It's not nice to tease you know," I whisper, barely able to keep it together. She smiles back handing me the glass as I bring my hands back down.

"Looks like you might have a little problem," she teases, her eyes pointing to my groin area as she bites her lower lip.

"Perhaps you can help me take care of that _problem_ Ms. Steele." She licks her lips in response. _Oh she better finish what she just started. _

"What problem?" Alan walks in sans warning. I quickly stand up to face the window so I can adjust my pants, downing my drink in a long gulp. What a way to kill a moment.

"Drinking without me Grey? What the fuck?"

"You should know better than to show me your secret stash," I fire back. He puts down his briefcase and pulls out a Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Thanks Ana for letting me borrow some reading material. That cab ride was long as fuck." Ana chuckles shyly as she takes back her magazine.

"You read that shit Alan?"

"I do it for the wife. I might just have to lure her to the office and convince her to show up in lingerie." It all makes fucking sense now. Ana's little display of seduction just minutes ago. Where else would she get this material? Not from experience surely. She giggles at my facial expression, she knows I've caught on and waltzes out of here. _Little tease._

* * *

At the end of our meeting, Alan calls Ana back into his office so she can walk me to the elevator. My eyes dart straight to her legs as she walks in with a huge stack of files in her hands heading for his desk.

"One more thing Alan," I recall, turning back to face him. The shit eating grin on his face tells me I've been caught ogling his assistant. _Slick fucker. _

"Did you go over the SIP numbers?" The loud thump makes both Alan and I turn our attention towards Ana and the stack of files that has ended up on the floor at her feet.

"I … I'm so sorry Alan," she apologizes, bowing down her head as she drops down to her knees to collect the fallen documents. We both get to where she's hunched on all fours and offer her a helping hand to pick up the scattered files.

"What are you talking about Grey?"

"The email I sent you. I thought you read it yesterday," I remind him as his eyes suddenly focus on Ana, his brows raised in question.

"Did I?" He looks genuinely puzzled.

"I got the read receipt notification," I say as he throws a baffled glance in Ana's direction and I can't help but follow his gaze making her instantly shrink under both of our stares. It's a good thing she doesn't work for me. She wouldn't last a day.

"You see how this asshole likes to mess with my head Ana?" he breaks the silence in true Alan fashion as she was about to open her mouth, the unfiltered remark getting a good chuckle out of all three of us. How can I get pissed at a guy who always manages to somehow brighten up my day? He fucking rocks.

"Seriously though, I don't remember. Must be the lack of sleep. The wife kept me up late last night if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows instantly making Ana wrinkle her nose, clearly repulsed by the visual.

"That's my cue to leave you two." Both Alan and I laugh at her expense. He's been known to let things slide from time to time, but the guy is so swamped that I know better not to push him over his limit. It's a good thing I like him. Otherwise if he was anyone else, his head would've been ripped off by now and fed to the wolves.

"On second thought Alan, forget about it. Just get me the numbers as soon as you can."

* * *

As we begin filtering our way down the long hallway, Ana walks me to the reception area when I grab her unexpectedly by the arm and pull her into an empty conference room, discretely closing the door behind me.

"Christian what are you doing?"

"We need to finish what you started earlier," I say, my voice thick and husky as I lead her to the conference table as she lifts up her skirt. Frantic hands roughly grip her hips to lift her onto the large wooden table.

Every muscle in body my tenses as the adrenaline rushes through my veins making my heart pound in my chest. Our loud breathing fills the quiet air of the room as I firmly press my face into the curve of her neck and skim it down her body until I reach the damp spot between her legs. She leans further back on the table, resting her weight on her elbows.

"You know Ana," I breathe against her core. "You shouldn't read those magazines." I look up to meet her sultry stare, her eyes clouded with desire and lust sending me into a tailspin. The sight of her giving into my kinky advances make me lose my fucking mind.

"Christian, I love it when you talk but you need to make this quick. I don't want us to get caught." She's right, we are after all at her work place and the last thing she needs is the reputation of an office floosy.

Pushing her lace panties to the side, I plunge my tongue deep into the pulsating damp flesh as I lift my eyes to look up at her. I could see her chest rising and falling with each breath as I quicken my pace, making sure to take care of her first. I know she's there when I feel her quiver around my tongue. She comes apart the second I sink my finger in as she struggles to remain quiet while she rides out her orgasm, the taste of her so fucking intoxicating.

In a speedy move, I flip her over so that her chest is firmly pressed against the table. I haven't yet taken her this way, but the sight of her ass in the air spread out before me waiting for me to take her only fuels my hunger to drive us both over the edge. I pull out a foil packet from the inside pocket of my blazer. When it comes to Ana, I need to always come prepared.

"This is going to be fast and rough Ana. You think you can handle it?" I moan in her ear as I press my chest on her back.

"Yes ... please Christian. Now," her pleading is all I need as I thrust deeply into her, pressing the palm of my hand over her mouth to silence her muffled moans.

"Fuck, so deep," I pant, my thrusts growing rougher and hurried as I firmly grip her hip. "I want you all the time Ana, I can't get enough of this." My breath grows more laboured as I push her up at a punishing pace making her slightly lift her feet off the ground with each thrust. I need her to come now. I reach around her, skimming my fingers over her folds and firmly rub that perfect spot.

My hand leaves her mouth to lift one of her legs onto the table, allowing me to drive even further into her as I feel my tip hitting that unmistakable spot. Fuck I'm so close as I realize how perfectly we fit together.

"Come all over me Ana, now." My hand finds her mouth again as her walls tighten around me. The feeling of slick wet heat enveloping me is all I need to come hard, biting into the back of her shoulder.

The next few moments are a blur until I remember where we are and quickly get us both straightened out. She looks beautiful, cheeks flushed, freshly fucked hair yet still looking professional.

"I'll arrange for Taylor to bring you over to my place tonight," I whisper, pulling her into a deep tender kiss. I'm so beguiled by this woman I can't even think straight.

"See you later?"

"Yes," she smiles back as I kiss the tip of her nose.

* * *

"Mr. Grey?" Andrea's calls through the intercom.

"Yes, Andrea."

"Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you." I draw a deep breath. Things are about to get ugly.

"Send her in." I mentally prepare myself for battle.

The clinking sound of her heels instantly make my skin crawl, and the smell of her strong perfume making me cringe at the sight of her. Did she always reek of such strong perfume and I'm only noticing it now? I can't believe I let that horrid woman fuck me for all those years and get away with it. That's what happens when you're a clueless, horny teenager.

"Christian darling, before you bite my head off we need to set one thing straight." I remain composed and don't even stand up to greet her. Fuck this bitch. She wants me to listen, she'll have to fucking grovel.

"So it seems I struck a nerve or two by setting up that meeting with Rachel," she begins, crossing her legs as she sits across from my desk. "You needed me to intervene. And that's exactly what I did."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I hiss unable to contain the rage that is building.

"This girl you so desperately want to train."

"Want_ed _to train, past tense," I correct her.

"Oh no," she shakes her head. "It's worse than I thought."

"Who do you think you're talking to Elena?"

"Settle down tiger, it's clear as day what is going on here," she deadpans.

"By all means, do tell me what it is you think is going on," I challenge her head on with an air of sarcasm. There's a shift in the air, and it's getting colder by the minute.

"Christian you're losing your edge and I have to say I'm worried about you. Have you fucked her yet?" I slam both my palms on my desk as I rise up towering over her.

"Watch your fucking mouth. I won't tolerate anyone talking about Ana that way," she shrieks in a deafening laugh that makes the hair on my neck rise.

"Oh dear, you've got it bad," she mocks through a laugh, scratching her forehead with her fake long nails, not shrinking whatsoever under my icy glare.

"Christian, you're going to have to do better than that. This thing you have going on with little Miss Muffet will blow up in your face sooner rather than later. Does she even know what kind of a man you are?" I turn my back towards her to look through the floor to ceiling window.

"That's what I thought," she validates, standing up to walk around my desk towards me. "You haven't told her about your lifestyle have you? And why do you think that is?" I full on ignore her.

"Christian, you can fuck her until you're blue in the face but you and I both know that she will never be enough. You'll always end up wanting and needing more. You have needs that she will never be able to fulfill. There is no room for _true love_ and all that bullshit for people like you and me. Our reality is different from _theirs._ You are in need of control and Dominating is the only way you can set yourself free," she continues as I walk away from her trying with all my might not to let her words get to me. She trails closely behind me.

"You are a volatile man Christian. Dominating is how you stay focused. What if you lose control? Without a safe word you can seriously harm someone outside of the Dom/sub context. You more than anyone know that." I clench my eyes shut as the words sink in. This is exactly what I've been struggling to come to terms with since I've met Ana. As always, Elena can read me like a fucking book.

It's all clear to me now the real reason why I haven't been able to come clean about all this shit with Ana. I keep telling her to trust me when I don't even know if I can trust myself when I'm with her. What if I do lose control? What if I harm her. I would never be able to forgive myself.

"Have my words struck a chord darling?"

"Fuck you, Elena. You have fucked with my head long enough," I shout in her face. "This shit ends now." Fuck that, I will prove this bitch wrong. I've let her get inside my head for far too long. Enough is enough. Time to cut ties.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she spits, collecting her purse from my desk. "But when you fuck up, and you know you will, don't come back crying to me. Because I'll gladly tell you I told you so." She turns on her heel and sees her sorry ass out of here.

Eyeing the paper weight on my desk, I grab it and throw it across the room. Throwing my suit jacket off, I loosen my tie and pour myself a glass of Bourbon. Sitting at my desk, running my hands repeatedly through my hair I suddenly can't help but laugh. There's one thing she said that completely runs true. I do will always need and want more when it comes to Ana. But she says it like it's a bad thing. If anyone is fucking clueless, it's Elena fucking Lincoln.

Regaining back my focus I remember a note I made to myself earlier to call my IT guy.

"Barney, I need a favour. I need you to access the server at SIP and monitor the activities of all the employees. That includes emails, personal files, internet searches, you name it." Extreme measures are sometimes needed to keep employees on their toes and get them to actually fucking work. If I'll be running the show, this shit needs to happen. The company is headed to the shitter and if that's the only way to bring it back on its feet, so be it. No one sits on their ass under my watch. The minute I catch someone slacking, they're out.

"Oh and Barney, if you come across any questionable activity you report it straight to me." No questions asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome to all the new favourites, followers and thank you to all the reviews. **

**Just a warning. Little cliffy at the end. I apologize in advance, but I needed to stop the chapter there. **

* * *

_Ana's pov_

Unease lingers in the pit of my stomach as I am driven back to Escala at the end of the workday. Christian had arranged to have Taylor pick me up so I can spend the night. Admittedly, I'm growing increasingly nervous, especially since the last time I was at the apartment things didn't turn out too well between us and I left in tears. For a fleeting moment I wonder if I will spend the night in his bed or in that dreadful guest room? Still reeling from the intensity of our morning 'conference room' encounter, it had been a struggle to maintain a straight face or my composure for the remainder of the workday.

Per my usual, I didn't have a change of clothes on me as Christian insisted on the fly to meet him back at his place. He had been sending me playful and teasing messages earlier this afternoon through the office communicator telling me I wouldn't be needing any change of clothes or panties for that matter. Surprising myself with my bolder than usual responses saying I wanted his mouth all over me, needed to feel the heat and weight of his body on me, to suck on him until he couldn't take it, to watch him come. _Who have I become? _I don't even recognize myself.

This man has brought out a side in me that I thought was non-existent. Where Christian is concerned I simply cannot help myself. This constant yearning and longing has been nearly suffocating me and all I want to do is give into the hungry desire and lust I can't seem to control whenever I'm around him.

To say that I'm terrified by these foreign feelings is an understatement. This thing between Christian and me has always been more than just sex to me. I'm convinced he could see how infatuated I've become. Which frightens me to an extent as I don't want to scare him off or for that to be the reason I'll drive him away. Is this love? Am I setting myself up for heartbreak? Probably. The famous adage that you'll know you've found the right one when you meet him. If there's any truth to that, my heart is telling me Christian is the one, but my brain is telling me otherwise. My mind and my heart are at odds, and I fucking hate it.

Is it possible to miss someone so much even though I saw him earlier today? When I'm away from him all I think about is how much I want to get lost in those hypnotic eyes, to feel him and to be near him. And when I'm with him I can't get close enough or keep my hands to myself.

Joking aside, by the mid-afternoon mark however, the flirtatious messaging had ceased and I was left uncomfortably counting the minutes until the five o'clock mark. The minutes felt like hours as the day progressed dreadfully slowly and a sense of unease had managed to creep up to my brain. My paranoia was going to get the better part of me if I didn't quit this overthinking thing that I constantly did.

Once it was time to call it a day and I climbed into the backseat of the awaiting black SUV, I had Taylor make a quick pit stop at my apartment, needing to pack an overnight bag with a few things I couldn't go without for work the following day. Once we arrive at the underground parking lot of Escala, Taylor escorts me to the elevator and up to the penthouse. The corner of Taylor's mouth lifts into a smile as I take a deep breath, willing the butterflies in my stomach and my erratic heartbeat to settle down.

In the Great room, I'm welcomed by the friendly smile of a woman whom Taylor introduces as Mrs. Jones, Christian's housekeeper. We hit it off instantly and a comforting sense of warmth suddenly put my mind at ease.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey is in his study at the moment," Taylor informs me. "But feel free to make yourself at home."

"Thank you Taylor," I smile back at him as he sets off to carry my overnight bag into Christian's bedroom, much to my pleasant surprise.

Deciding to make myself useful, I offer a helping hand to Mrs. Jones who instantly declines my offer and urges me instead to have a seat at the breakfast bar while I wait for Christian.

"There she is." Heat instantly blooms in my insides at the sound of his hypnotic voice. I could follow wherever that voice would take me, that unmistakable magnetic bond we share instantly ridding my mind of any lingering doubt or unease. All I feel is safety when I'm around him.

As I turn around and catch his gaze, he all but sprints towards the breakfast bar towards where I'm seated and into my arms, lifting me out of my seat and holding me tightly. His tie is undone, shirt unbuttoned and he smells of alcohol. Slowly bringing me back down, the look in his eyes is almost desperate as his gaze darts between my eyes and mouth and with a sudden sense of urgency he pulls me into a deep frantic kiss.

Uncontrollable hands pull at his hair as he fists one of his into the nape of mine and pulls my head further back to deepen his frenzied kiss. There is a desperation in this kiss that I have not yet felt from him but I don't question it and instead let him get lost and take what he needs. As quickly as he ran to me, he grips my hips and presses me against his very hard erection. In an instant my legs are wrapped around his waist and I am being carried to his bedroom.

Kicking the door back shut, he pins me against the wall and begins tearing at my panties.

"God I want you so much," he pants and in one swift move I'm on my back on his bed, guiding him as he hastily lifts the hem of my dress until it's completely removed and ends up on the floor. I lay on his bed in nothing but a garter belt, thigh highs and a lace bra as he stands there taking in the view.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he breathes as I sit myself back up to unbutton his shirt and drag it over his shoulders until it's completely slid off and thrown onto the floor. He leans down onto the bed, palms on either side of me, planting his soft lips on mine, nibbling his way down to my neck and collarbone.

He hooks one arm around my torso and lifts me off the bed, spinning me around, pressing my back to his front as his hand reaches down between my legs, the other working at teasing my nipples through the lace of my now uncomfortable bra. My eyes roll shut as I lean my head back onto his shoulder as his teeth and lips run up my neck and to the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"So fucking wet," he hisses in my ear. "Do you have any idea how much I crave you Anastasia? Like a drug, I can't get enough of you."

Hearing that nearly drives me to the brink as I rock my hips into his hand for much needed friction, taking as much as I possibly can. His other hand leaves my breasts, bringing it to my hair as he wraps the thick strands around his hand and harshly yanks my head sideways. He turns my mouth towards his in a wet sloppy kiss as I grip the back of his neck with my hand. He slowly leans me over the bed as I find my equilibrium, resting my weight on my hands as I stand with my backside firmly pressed against his hard length. Unhooking my bra with such slow finesse and precision, he gently slides the thin lace strands over my shoulder until it's completely off. He follows up by sliding his hand down my spine.

Pushing me forward onto the mattress, he climbs over me until he rests his weight on my body, bringing his mouth to me ear.

"Did you enjoy the way I fucked you in the conference room?" My breaths comes out in sharp pants as all coherent thought unequivocally leaves the building and my core burning with desire for him.

"Christian, I need you," I whimper, attempting to push myself up against him urging him to mould onto my body and to get closer. It all feels like too much and not enough at the same time.

"On top of me," he orders, rolling off of me and onto his back as I quickly shift onto him to straddle him, freeing him in all his glory from his pants and boxers in one swift move.

"You want my mouth or my body?" I whisper into his ear as he reaches up to lick my neck and nibble at my jaw. My hand reaches down to squeeze and stroke him.

"Fuck Ana, are you trying to wreck me?"

"Mmmhmmm," I breathe, biting into his shoulder. "I want to see you unravel under me, to hear how I please you, to watch you get lost in me."

"You are witnessing it all right now baby," he groans, his voice hoarse with need.

"Condom?" I ask, barely holding on to a thread.

"Nightstand. Upper drawer." He motions with his head as I lean sideways, opening the upper drawer to retrieve a foiled packet as Christian's holds on to my hips steadying me. Tearing the foil wrapping off with my teeth I'm all but confused as to which side to roll the condom onto him.

"Like this baby." A sexy chuckle escapes his mouth as he takes the condom and oh so meticulously covers his entire rigid length, my eyes following the movement of his hands in fascination. I guess this means he wants my body after all.

"It's not rocket science," he teases, looking up into my eyes and winks at me. _Bastard._

Sinking slowly onto him, the fullness of him inside me makes us both tense and gasp for air. His tongue slides into my open mouth, taking and tasting selfishly as I adjust to the feel of him where I need him most.

"Fuck Ana, I won't last long like this," he moans into my mouth, the effect sending a tingling sensation that resonates from my head all the way down to my toes. With him it is all about sensation as my brain struggles to process all of the senses affected at once. Do I focus on his devouring tongue in my mouth, or on the tight grasp of his fingertips on my hips, or on the feel of my nipples pressed against his chest. There is simply too much going on at the moment for me to savour every little detail all at once.

He thrusts his hips upward with stabbing force and bites into my shoulder as his hands travel up to my breasts and tease harshly. "Give it to me," he grunts into my neck and that's all it takes as my impending orgasm seizes me to the point of no return, as he gives into his simultaneously.

Limbs heavy, muscles aching and both spent, we lay there for what seems like hours until Christian rolls me off of him and simply remains on his back, arms over his head, deep in thought. I knew something was different in his demeanour the second I looked into his eyes as he rushed towards to where I was seated at the breakfast bar. His expression was one of desperation and affliction. It occurs to me that something must have happened from the time he sent me his last teasing message until I had arrived. Something is not right. But what?

I turn to my side and study him and for a moment I contemplate resuming our conversation from the other day, when I was about to tell him _everything. _But was now a good time? Usually after we make love, Christian always holds me tightly until I fall asleep in his arms. Now, his eyes are distant and detached and he is offering me no intimacy whatsoever.

_This, _whatever it was, was nothing more than just a quick fuck to get whatever was plaguing his thoughts out of his system.

"Bad day?" I reluctantly break the silence as he draws a sharp breath and rubs his hands over his face, turning towards me planting a single chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Something like that," he grunts, getting up to quickly dress up. "You should eat something," he continues while buttoning his shirt as I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Aren't you joining me?" I sit myself up, searching his face as he deliberately avoids my gaze.

"No, I need to go back to my study and make some phone calls." And with that he walks out of the bedroom. _What in the?_

My mind suddenly spirals into panic mode, attempting to decipher what could've lead to this shift in behaviour. The room suddenly feels too big and empty and so I decide to draw myself a nice bubble bath before getting myself ready for some dinner.

The rest of the night is much of the same, spent alone with my confused thoughts as Christian has yet to emerge from his study. Whatever it is that has him so preoccupied must be of utmost importance.

Needing distraction I let myself wander around the apartment and find a room where I notice a huge flat screen TV and what looks like and Xbox and … _shut up_ … a Nintendo Wii! _What else do I have to do to kill time? _

Going through the endless list of games, I settle on Michael Jackson the Experience. Anything to uplift my sinking mood. By the time I realize how late it is, I've managed to fully master the choreography to the tune of 'Who is it?'

"You never told me you can dance like that?" I quickly spin around in surprise to find Christian leaning against the doorway with a tantalizing smirk.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Long enough," he begins to walk and closes the distance between us. "You took ballet didn't you?"

"Figure skating," I correct him.

"Now that's fucking hot," he reaches for my hands, pulling me closer to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hi."

"Hi," I whisper as our eyes lock.

"I missed you." He holds me tightly, nestling his face into the curve of my neck as if seeking refuge in what he might consider to be the safest place on earth.

"I missed you too. Is everything okay Christian?" I feel him nodding against my shoulder and his warm breath as he draws a cathartic breath. My hands run up his neck and into his hair as I shift slightly to nibble at his jaw.

"Just needed to iron a few wrinkles. Nothing for you to worry about baby. Come, let me take you to bed."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Can't baby, too much shit going on with work." I sigh with a pout as he scoops me up and brings me to bed.

* * *

The following morning, I'm awakened by the light of dawn flickering into the room reaching out to my side in search of Christian when my hand pulls at his pillow instead. _He isn't here. _Had he come to bed at all? The messy sheets on his side did indicate that he had been here, but for how long? Did he even manage to fall asleep? Determined, I put on a robe and go looking for him.

"Good morning Ms. Steele." Mrs. Jones' sweet voice is the first to greet me.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones, please call me Ana."

"Very well, but only if you call me Gail," she counters with a friendly wink.

"Deal," I smile back. "Have you seen Christian?" I raise a curious eyebrow.

"He left quite early this morning Ms. St … I mean Ana. He didn't want to wake you."

"Oh." My face falls as it quickly occurs to me that I will not be seeing Christian at all this morning. This was not at all how last night and this morning was supposed to go down. Having lost my appetite, I slowly sit up onto the stool of the breakfast bar and just sip on coffee, fighting back tears. This might probably be a sign that Christian was already growing bored of me. I just didn't think the road to heartbreak would come knocking on my door so quickly.

* * *

At the office I busy myself all morning preparing powerpoint slides for Alan to present for an important account meeting set up for later that afternoon. It was an important deadline to meet and the need of my full attention was a much welcomed distraction.

The designer dress I'd hand selected among so many others hanging in the walk-in closet of the guest room at Escala, gave me the added boost of confidence I required to face any challenge that came my way. I was well ahead of schedule and by lunch time all the documents were placed in neat piles in Alan's office giving me the cleared head I needed to enjoy a leisure lunch with Kate.

"Kate, you look like shit," I convey, as she sits across from me at the coffee shop on the corner of the street, not taking off her sunglasses as she motions for the waiter.

"That's because I feel like shit," she begins. "Big Daddy kept me up all night again with his shenanigans."

"Ready to take your order?" The waiter interrupts us.

"Coffee, lots and lots of coffee," Kate yells out. "Better yet, bring me the whole damn dispenser." The waiter blinks in response with a blank stare without uttering a word.

"And two grilled veggie wraps," I complete the order. I turn back towards Kate who drops her head to the table. She flips off the speaker at the corner of the cafe as an upbeat Wham song begins to play in the background.

"Kate you're mad at our randy neighbour, no need to take it out on George Michael." I tease, biting into my cheek in an attempt to suppress a twitching grin.

"Fuck him too," she affirms, lifting her head from the table. "Apparently, Big Daddy is a big fan. He was hitting it to 'Fast Love' and I swear he was giving Hurricane Hips a lap dance to that fucking song." I throw my head back in laughter, no longer able to suppress the guffaw that was threatening to erupt. Kate is on a roll.

"Hurricane Hips?" I ask just in time for the waiter to overhear me as he sets down our plates and large coffees, making his best effort not to crack into laughter as he quickly heads to the next table.

"That's what he calls the screamer."

"Sounds like a fitting nickname," I mock. "How do you know he was giving her a lap dance?" I ask through a giggle as Kate takes a long sip from her coffee.

"Honey it was clear as day. She was hooting and howling like a cat in heat. Not to mention the fact that she was getting a good ass smacking." I suddenly hear someone clearing their throat through a cough, assuming it's the waiter but it quickly occurs to me that he's at the other end of the cafe. It clearly couldn't have been him. Odd.

"And then," Kate takes another long sip. "… they engaged in … drum roll … fucking roll playing."

"Shut up!" My eyes widen.

"It was the first time I actually heard him speak. He was channeling De Niro."

"Get out! Spill it Kate, what did he say?"

_"__Say hello to my little friend."_ She imitates him in the worst possible Scarface impression I'd ever heard.

"That's Pacino Kate," I crack up. She stills with a puzzled look on her face as though to internally debate whether she was right or wrong.

"Tomato, tomata," she adds in resignation with a wave of her hand now reaching for my coffee.

"Are you going to have that?" I shake my head. "At about five in the morning I was just about to doze off when I heard sounds in the hallway so I quickly snuck to the door to look through the peephole. It was Big Daddy walking the screamer out and he gave her a nice swat to the ass too."

"Such a creeper," I mock. "And?" She had me at the edge of my seat.

"I have to say though he's one sexy mofo. Holy fuck what a body. My theory? He's a stripper. He has to be." She downs my coffee in a long gulp. "Either that or he's a porn actor." I choke on my wrap.

"That good looking?" I ask bewildered.

"Ana, he looks just like the guy from 'Magic Mike'!" There's that cough again in the background.

"Which reminds me, I have something for you." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a brown envelope, handing it to me.

"What's this?" I question, puzzled.

"I found it on the floor by the entrance door. I was already running late for work when I noticed it." Someone must've slipped it under the door as there was no postage stamp, only my name spelled out in black ink right in the centre. I slip it into my purse and decide to open it when I'm alone and not in a public place.

"I have news!" Kate suddenly changes the subject. "My boss is sending me to Paris on an assignment in a few weeks and get this, I can bring anyone I want with me. If Elliott can get away from work I'd love to go with him. This way you and Christian can have the apartment all to yourselves, no more interruptions." She says with a wink. How embarrassing.

* * *

_Christian's pov_

To say yesterday was a fucking nightmare was an understatement. The meeting with Elena left a fucking bad taste in my mouth so much so that even after she was long gone, her burning words continued to echo in my head. Deciding to leave the office early, I headed back to Escala to continue to work from my study while I waited for Barney to return my call and for Ana to show up after work.

The last thing I wanted was for her to see me so torn apart. I made it seem like work was a bitch when in reality the source of my anxiety was Elena fucking Lincoln. To make matters worse, when Barney had finally gotten back to me with information that I requested, I learned that three of my new SIP employees spent a great deal of company time perusing the Internet instead of focusing on work related productivity. No wonder the company was headed to the shitter.

My initial reaction was to have all three employees fired because simply put I refuse to tolerate non-job related Web pursuits and fucking slacking. I immediately telephoned Mr. Roach at SIP who assured me that these were valuable employees and he insisted that these 'harmless' hobbies did not affect their work performance. Time to implement and establish restrictive policies that cover what is allowable in both email and Internet activity. Under my watch, this shit stops.

Two out of the three employees were females and mainly spent countless hours surfing the Internet in search of recipes and soap opera spoilers. The third employee, a male, caught my attention in particular. The material found on his computer hit too close to home and if I were to be honest, firing him over the images saved on his computer and sites visited would've been hypocritical and slimy on my part.

The name of the employee was Jack Hyde and no doubt into the lifestyle, clearly in the role of a dominant. The dumb fuck didn't even bother erasing his cookies or search history, so all BDSM related Web searches were on full display for my IT guy to come across. Hearing Barney convey this to me was like getting punched in the gut.

I laid down the law over the telephone until Mr. Roach finally got the message and he was to speak to all three before the end of the day yesterday, giving them a fair warning and to notify them that from here on out all of their Web related activities were to be strictly monitored. They were about to learn that they had a new boss too so I'm already prepared for the less than enthusiastic reception I'll be receiving once I officially present myself at the publishing house.

I felt pretty shitty for leaving Ana alone all night last night, her first night back at Escala. It wasn't at all how I'd planned for things to turn out. Getting lost in her was what I needed the instant I saw her to take the edge off. I was instantly disgusted with myself soon afterwards with my less than gentle treatment of her body. My Dom side was emerging and I couldn't let her see it. That's why I shut down after I fucked her roughly and distanced myself as much as I could for the remainder of the night. There was no way I was going to allow her for her to see that side of me.

In the middle of the night I climbed into bed next to her just so I can watch her sleep. In that moment, I vowed to her solemnly that I would never do a thing to hurt her, that I would rather cut off both my arms before I did. It was my job to protect her, to ensure her safety. Earning her trust was becoming my life's mission and priority.

First thing this morning as I needed to clear my head, I had set out for an early morning jog with Taylor and then met up with my kickboxing trainer Claude Bastille at the gym of my building. I showered and dressed in the changing room and had Taylor take me straight to the office. I decided that what I needed to do was to regain full focus and resolve rather than let Ana see me this way. I know I'm a fucked up son of a bitch, but she doesn't need to get dragged into my shit. She has enough going on in her life without the added burdens of what's going on in mine.

I resolve to have her stay over tonight again, needing another night so I can make up for last night. I know I fucked up and I plan on making that up to her. An unexpected telephone call at the office has me leaving the office slightly later than planned. It's Mr. Roach informing me that Jack Hyde resigned after he was warned about his less than work appropriate Web perusing. This I didn't see coming. I get he probably wasn't too thrilled about the idea that his new boss knows his dirty little secret, but to resign on the fly is a tad shady.

On my way back to the penthouse, I call up Welch. Something about Hyde's sudden departure doesn't sit well with me. So I ask Welch to do a background check on him. I smell a rat.

It's late and well passed dinner when I walk into the dimly lit Great Room to the sound of silence. I haven't seen or spoken to Ana since last night and I'm dying to be with her, to bury myself in her, to make love to her.

The smell of jasmine fills the steam filled air of the bathroom as I find her in the bathtub cocooned and buried deep in bubbles as she relaxes. Her eyes lift to meet mine, she clearly had the same idea. Without saying a word I strip in a flash to join her, settling myself behind her so that she can lean against me as I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby," I apologize, kissing the tope of her head.

"What for?"

"For being an ass," she giggles.

"There are plenty of ways you can make it up to me?" She leans forward giving me better access to kiss the back of her neck.

"I was thinking more of a shoulder massage," she giggles. _Little tease. _I could easily take her here, but tonight I want to take it slow and savour every delicious inch of her.

After the endless teasing and groping in the bathtub, we finally manage our way of the tub and both dry off when I freeze mid-towel wipe as I notice a mark on Ana's hip.

"What the fuck is that?" Ana looks down towards the mark and nonchalantly answers, "It's a bruise you gave me yesterday, probably in the conference room or in your bed. You weren't exactly gentle," she wiggles her eyebrows playfully as I see fucking red. My hand reaches for the first thing I can grasp, a soap bar holder and throw it across the bathroom, taking Ana completely by surprise.

"Christian, it's just a bruise. I'm fine, I didn't even know it was there."

"That's fucking bullshit Ana. Why didn't you tell me I was too rough?" It then hits me that I've never given her a safe word to use. Why would I have to? I was out of the lifestyle, which meant no safe word should even be of use or need. But fuck I bruised her. Elena's words suddenly ring in my head _'You're a volatile man.'_ Fuck I think I'm going to be sick. I begin storming off to the bedroom, Ana quickly on my trail.

"I didn't because I liked it Christian. In fact, I loved it and want more of that."

"I could've hurt you."

"But you didn't and I'm fine. Will you stop pacing." She stops in front of me, cupping my face in her hands forcing me to stop moving and to look her in the eye.

"You have to stop this nonsense," she pleads.

"Ana, I …" I start, unable to find the words to express the conflicting thoughts battling in my head.

"You know what hurt is Christian?" She crosses her arms over her chest, her face growing serious. "Hurt is when you end up in a hospital bed at the hands of some lunatic who gets off on hurting the weaker sex for their amusement." Holy fuck, it only registers now that she might be opening up about what happened that night.

"Hurt is when you get whipped with a belt for lying," she continues. What the fuck is she talking about?

"Hurt is when the back of someone's hand meets your face, dislocating your jaw in the process for supposedly leading them on," I swallow hard not understanding where she is going with this, unable to process the words coming out of her mouth. Wasn't she mugged?

"Hurt is when you get kicked in the ribs for being a damn virgin."

"Christ Ana, what the fuck are you talking about?" Her bottom lip trembles and I can see the pain and sadness in her eyes. "I thought you were mugged." The broken expression on her face quickly turns to one of anger as she registers what I've just said. Fuck.

"How did you know about that?" I reach out for her with my arms, but she lifts her hands refusing my touch and takes a step back, her eyes blazing. Here goes nothing.

"I did a background check on you the day we met."

"You, _what?_"

"I know everything Ana."

"And you're only telling me this now?" she laughs nervously, looking away while scratching her head.

"Now that I think about it, it all makes perfect sense," she waves both hands in the air looking at me through the reflection of the window that is my entire bedroom wall.

"Ana," I interrupt her but she cuts me off lifting her hand up in the air to silence me, the universal sign telling me to shut the fuck up.

"When I told you I was a virgin the night you first brought me here … your reaction," she closes her eyes and looks down rubbing her closed lids with her fingertips. "I get it now. You kept insisting how you could've hurt me and then all you did was try to push me away, telling me I was too good for you. And all this time that was because you already knew. That's why you hired protection to keep an eye on me. You still think I might be in danger." Her head drops in her hands.

"Ana, every single person I come across I run a background check on. It's for my own safety and protection. I've already explained this to you. I understand you're pissed and I get that you feel that I violated your privacy. But you need to understand why I did what I did. This is my life and I'm not about to apologize for that. You need to know one thing about why I reacted the way I did when you told me you were a virgin and just now when I saw the bruise. You are the only virgin I've ever been with. Before I met you I never made love. Ever. I only fucked, hard."

"Please, stop right there," she begs in a strained voice with a look of disgust on her face. "I can't hear this." She waves her hand in the air, her nose wrinkling.

We both stare at each other in complete silence when my telephone vibrates breaking the awkward silence. It's Welch. His fucking timing as usual fucking sucks. But if there's anything I know about Welch is that he would never call at an inopportune time if it didn't mean he uncovered something of utmost importance.

"Ana I need to get this, we'll continue this later." I lean down to give her a kiss on the forehead, she doesn't protest and head to my study.

"What have you got for me Welch?"


End file.
